


No barren moon

by Moonybird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) Has Issues, Prison, Slavery, Slaves, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 62,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: After the snap, Tony and Nebula are not just allowed to take a spaceship to earth. They are taken Thanos's prisoner, at a place where all those whom are not granted the mercy of death goes. Who should they meet there, but the Trickster god who were promised that he would beg for the mercy of death if he failed a certain mission. And Thanos always stay true to his words.
Comments: 75
Kudos: 203





	1. The beginning

On a barren planet, it was such a fitting scene. There were no trees, no grass, no plants or animals. Nothing living on this planet.

Except just two people, left here alone.

Tony Stark was sitting on his knees, he was in shock as he looked at his empty arms… Arms that had clinged unto another human. He was just a kid! Peter.. He had looked so scared, as if he already knew. Tony had held him, and then… he vanished. His last look being one of fear, his words the same.

He turned to dust between Tonys fingers and just floated away… Why… why had it happened.

Another person stepped behind Tony, a woman, alien. She was blue, her eyes pitch black. They had been seven people arriving at this place! Seven… and now they were just two.

"He did it." Nebula breathed. "Half the universe…. In just one snap."

Tony squinted his eyes. "That hypocrite."

Nebula was quiet.

"Fair… He spoke about it being fair. Indiscriminate, everyone just pulled a god damn straw." Tony hissed. "Do you know how many people are dead because of me?" he asked. "Because of the things I have done in the past? Things I ignored. People has suffered, people has died! Because of me!" he stated. "But the kid… He hadn't done anything. Not one soul has been harmed by that kid! He was a _good_ person! Unlike me! And yet, here I am and he's not. How is that _fair?!"_

For a moment Nebula just stood there, as Tony sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"We must leave this place, there is nothing here." Nebula stated as she stepped away, and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Peter Quills spaceship." Nebula replied. "It's a piece of crap but it's the only thing here. I most likely could need a hand to get it running. Come when you are done sobbing."

Tony hissed annoyed, the woman had been cold and dismissive. Not one single word of kindness or I'm sorry, nothing!

Tony wrapped his arms around himself as he bend forward. What was he going to tell May Parker? … Your nephew, your kid… He's.

Then Tony's eyes widened as he realized, half the universe… Gone! There was only a fifty percent chance that May made it.

And that went for everyone.. Pepper! What happened to Pepper?! And Rhodey?! Happy, Steve, Natasha, Clint?!

Tony grabbed his head as the horror hit him! He didn't know! Even Thor who was a god traveling in space wasn't safe! No one was!

Pepper… Oh god Pepper please. Someone tell me she's safe, I'll give anything! Anything if you'll just let me know!

He didn't know… He couldn't contact anyone, he was stuck. If he wanted to know he… He had to make it back to earth!

Tony looked up. The Spaceship! Nebula was preparing a spaceship! He had to help fix the spaceship! He needed to get home! Tony stumbled up and nearly tripped as he started to run. "Nebula!" he called. "NEBULA!"

He ran across the rocky terrain, nearly fell multiple times as he called her name. "Nebula! Nebu..." he halted.

Tony stopped, stopped right in his tracks. For there in front of him, true enough was a old broken down spaceship.

And there was Nebula, but she was on her knees. Held down by several aliens, some of them looking Chitauri. Her head was bowed, her face without emotion. And standing behind her was an alien, another woman. Blue like Nebula but much taller, much bigger. She was wearing a white cloak, her eyes were shining yellow.

Tony raised his hand, warming up the blaster in his suite.

The big alien looked up, then smiled at Tony.. "You can try that." She spoke in a voice deep and smooth as velvet. "But I would advice against it. They call me Supergiant, servant of Thanos." she said.

"I see the giant part, but super?" Tony asked.

"She can control minds." Nebula spoke without moving a face muscle. "She's reading your mind already, she'll know you shoot even before you do it. She'll then just mind control you and ask you to jump off a cliff. I have seen her do it many times."

Tony swallowed as he held up his blaster then lowered it. "What do you want?" he asked. "It's over isn't it? Thanos won, you can just leave us alone."

"It is not quite so simple." Supergiant informed. "This one." she hinted at Nebula. "She's a betrayer, she betrayed our lord Thanos. She must pay the price."

Tony sucked in a breath standing tense.

"And you." Supergiant turned to Tony. "You dared face our lord." then she held out a hand. "Come."

It was weird, suddenly a fog seemed to enter Tony's mind, and his body started moving without his consent. He tried to struggle, but it was no use. His foot moved, he couldn't make it stop and he started to walk until finally he was in front of the blue giant and realized he really did only go her to the navel.

"Count yourself lucky." Supergiant spoke. "justice has already been served, those who were meant to perish already has. You shall live." she informed. "Sadly, you must also be punished. You must learn your place, so you may appreciate the great sacrifice our lord Thanos made for you."

Tony hissed, his body so tense, but he was not allowed to move, like invisible ropes were binding him. He couldn't even lift an arm.

"Stand up." Supergiant simply asked Nebula, and Nebula did. Seemingly under an identical spell. "Into our ship." Supergiant demanded and both Tony and Nebula turned left, forced to walk.

"Where..." Tony managed to get through his lips. "Where are we going?"

Nebula smiled it bitterly. "Thanos's followers calls it a rehabilitation house. A place were those whom are not granted an easy death can be taught the glory of Thanos. But let us use honest words, no one who goes there every comes out. It's a prison and a slave factory. A place where poor souls are being tortured and screams for death because death would be the merciful thing."

Tony shivered. "No, I have to get to earth. I have to find out if Pepper..." he halted.

"Then survive." Nebula instructed. "It's your only chance."

Tony closed his eyes, what was he going to do? What could he do? What kind of poor souls were he going to meet at that place?

* * *

A man, who called himself a god, he had to fight for each and every breath. His neck was broken, his body paralyzed and he did not have the energy to heal himself.

But he had to… He had to survive, he had to find out what had happened.

Strains of greasy black hair fell over the gods face, his green eyes looking up into the ceiling, unable to move.

His back hurt, he was laying directly on burning embers… How do you make a frost giant suffer? Heat… Unbearable heat.

He knew his skin was filled with blisters even if he couldn't see it. He gasped for breath again, wheezing.

Did anyone escape? He had managed to put a few into the pods right? But… Had Thanos caught up with them?

Was he the last one… The last Asgardian…

Lokis eyes watered as he sucked in a wheezing breath. Please no… Please dear god no. It mustn't be true, it simply mustn't.

At least before he breathed his last breath, he had to find out. He had to survive, and find a way out of this hellish place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergiant is in fact a character from the comic books and the ONLY member of the original black order not to appear in the movies. Her powers seemed to mostly be handed to Ebony Maw.  
> Therefore it seemed appropriate to use her here.


	2. Avenger

It was frustrating to say the least.

There were no chains… No ropes. No cuffs.

None of it was needed. Supergiant just needed to say, go there, stand up, sit, lay there and they were compelled to do it.

Supergiant had said… Take off your armor. And there had been no fighting against it as Tony tapped his arch reactor and the armor folded itself together, vanishing into the arch reactor itself.

Supergiants yellow eyes narrowed as she looked at the glowing piece under Tony's shirt.

"Take it off." she demanded.

Tony's eyes widened, the horror hit him even as his hands were moving towards the reactor, and yet there was now stopping it, as his own hands started to dig into his own flesh. He hissed and screeched as his own hands prodded and dug, blood soon appearing on his finger tips.

"Stop." Supergiant demanded and Tony sighed in relief as his hands fell away. Supergiant frowned. "Take off your shit." she demanded.

Tony swallowed but were already doing what he was asked, exposing his chest and arch reactor.

"It's inside of you." Supergiant commented. "What does it do? Tell me."

"Its main function is to keep me alive." Tony spoke automatically. "Its secondary function is to power my suites."

"And by suites you mean that armor you were wearing." Supergiant commented her eyes narrow. "I want you to destroy that suite. Can it be done without killing yourself."

Tony swallowed, he opened his mouth, he wanted to lie, he wanted to say no. If he could keep the suite then. But there was no helping it as a single word came out of his mouth. "Yes." and he closed his eyes, it was over.

"Do it." Supergiant demanded.

Tony was shaking, his eyes closed as he tried to fight it, his hands were shaking as they raised against his own will. No… No no no! I need it, it's my only chance! But there was no stopping it as Tony's fingers went to the small compartment in his reactor, the compartment containing the nano tech and simply slid it out so he was now holding a small box in his hands, no bigger than a smaller dice, then he automatically turned to the door, on his way to throw it out into the coldness of space which would destroy it.

SHIT! If he opened that door then.

"Stop" supergiant demanded and Tony stopped. "The armor, is inside of that cube?" she asked.

"Yes." Tony breathed.

"Give it to me." Supergiant asked and Tony turned around and handed the big blue woman the cube. The moment it was out of his hand he felt his heart sink. And then Supergiant closed her hand around it. "Good boy. Now sit."

And Tony was forced to move backwards until he was next to Nebula and sat down beside her.

Nebulas face was like carved in stone, her black eyes dark, her body tense and like a statue. What Tony wouldn't give for an encouraging word, but Nebula wasn't the person to give it.

Supergiant looked down at the other blue woman. "So… one of Thanos's children. How far you fallen."

Nebula didn't reply.

"I knew you were never worthy. I hope Thanos will now see, who is truly loyal." Supergiant stated.

Nebula slowly looked up. "Being called a child of Thanos. Doesn't mean anything. He has no mercy, no kindness. What-ever you seek, you shall never have it."

Supergiant hissed then slapped Nebula across the face. Nebulas head was turned to the left, then she turned back, her eyes just as dead as before.

"Thanos will not be saving you." Supergiant informed. "Not this time."

"Of course not." Nebula replied. "When has he _ever_ saved me?"

Supergiant huffed but finally walked away.

"Erhm, a bit of a history there?" Tony asked.

"Over the years, Thanos has conquered countless planets. And only left after killing half the population. Countless of orphans has been left in his wake." Nebula informed. "Some of those orphans he took with him, adopted so to speak… His children. Supergiant was one of these orphans, he nearly took her with him. But for what-ever reason just before he left he changed his mind. Ever since Supergiant has been convinced it was her destiny to be a child of Thanos. That a mistake happened denying her her right. Ever since she has sought to prove her worth, to right this so called wrong."

Tony groaned deeply. "And to get this right, _you_ are one of the people considered his children."

"Correct." Nebula replied.

"But not so many warm fuzzy feelings." Tony concluded.

"He took everything away from me." Nebula stated. "I do not remember my birth family, I never had the chance. A childhood where he said all that training was for my own good, to make me strong… That's why I would have to enter all those death matches. Cruel death matches where I had no chance of winning from the start, but he said it was for my own good. He left me bleeding, demanded I learned how to take care of myself. For my own good. Over and over. Thrown down a mountain and into a icy ocean. If I could not survive that, I would have no chance against my true fate. He took my body away from me, limp for limp, organ for organ. One more match I lost, another limp would be taken and replaced, for my own good, to make me stronger he said. He even took the one person away who had any feelings of sympathy left for me. All the while he claimed it was all mercy. He would even claim it was love."

Tony closed his eyes, he sucked in a breath. "What do you intend to do now?"

"There is only one thing left for me." Nebula stated. "I must kill Thanos. And avenge myself, the things he did to me."

"Avenge?" Tony asked then smirked as he turned his head away.

"Something funny?" Nebula asked.

"No, I just liked your choice of words." Tony stated.

"That suite you used, you build it yourself?" Nebula asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

"And the thing in your chest, you also created yourself?" Nebula questioned.

"Yup." Tony nodded.

"Good. Then I might have use for you." Nebula stated. "Stay close to me, and I will keep you alive until we manage to escape."

Tony swallowed as it ran cold down his back. "Okay. But then… Promise you'll get me back to earth!"

"You really think you have a choice if you have the slightest desire to live?" Nebula asked.

"Okay listen, on earth we have technology. Weapons, things you'll need to fight Thanos." Tony stated. "I haven't sold any weapons for ten years. But… If you'll get me back to earth. I give you what you want."

Nebula turned to him, her black eyes without emotion. Impossible to read, then finally she gave him a single nod. "Deal. I get you back to your own planet, and you shall build for me what-ever I demand."

Tony closed his eyes.

"Or do we not have a deal?" Nebula asked.

"Sorry I… I swore never again. Never build weapon for others… This time though, this time." Tony shivered, then finally turned to her. "Deal." he stated. "I have to know, who made it and who didn't… I have to." he shivered. "And I… I also want to avenge them. If nothing else can be done at least that! I am after all, an Avenger."

"Avenger?" Nebula asked just mildly curious. "Some sort of earth society?" she asked.

"Kind of." Tony said. "We're… We _were_." he looked down. "A group, defending earth as a whole. And if we couldn't defend it, we would avenge it."

Nebula nodded thoughtfully. "I quite like that concept." she admitted.

"Well, welcome to the group." Tony shrugged. "Avenger."

Nebula was unimpressed as she sat back. "You will follow my lead and stay close to me, I cannot protect you if you are not in my sight."

Tony nodded. "Okay." he whispered. "I got it."

"No you don't." Nebula sighed as they flew across space in the cold gray space ship.


	3. Solit-234

After the spaceship had finally landed, Tony and Nebula was asked to walk outside, and as usual when Supergiant said something, there was no fighting the urge.

The place Tony stepped out to… It was hard to describe, it was like a massive cave. And as such it was dark and wet, as well was it already proven to be incredible cold. There were no colors here, only the endless gray, any light only came from cold mechanical lights in the distance.

"What is this place?" Tony asked Nebula.

"A moon, code name Solit-234. It is one out of twelve moons circling around the giant gas planet Straten. This moon has been hollowed out and Thanos's prisoners are used to mine the rare materials at this place used for his armies weapons, spacecrafts and armors."

"I… I thought you said it was a house." Tony breathed.

"I said that is what Thanos's followers calls it, I also said they lie to make it sound nicer." Nebula replied. "Be glad to be down here, if you somehow found a way up, you wouldn't be able to breath. Only question is what would get you first. Suffocation or the cold, either way it will be over in minutes."

Tony closed his eyes then took in a breath. So they needed to commandeer a spaceship to make any escape at all… Okay. That's fine, they needed one anyway to reach earth.

Just then a clicking noise sounded and Tony's eyes opened to see a creature, almost insect like squackling towards him, Tony stood still. Supergiant had demanded he stand, so he couldn't move.

And suddenly, the Chitauri reached forward an arm and placed an object on Tony's chest, placed it just left to his arch reactor, immediately Tony's eyes widened as some technology sprung out and embedded itself into Tony's flesh making him gasp from pain.

Nebula as well got an identical object, she though didn't even flinch.

Supergiant stepped forward. "You should already know what those are, but for good orders sake I shall remind you." she stated. "What has just been placed on your chest, is a slave badge." she stated. "And this." she held up a hand. "Is the remote control. Speak out of line, refuse to follow an order, do not work to your optimal capacity and." she pressed the button.

The effect was immediate, shock waves of pain right through Tony's body, every fiber and every cell. He screamed as he fell to his knees.

And then it stopped as quick as it had started making Tony gasp, he looked up and realized Nebula was still standing, though her face was retrieved in hate as her own slave badge was crackling.

"Walk outside your assigned perimeters, it will start automatically." Supergiant stated. "Not that you can leave anyway, you're on a moon rotating around a gas planet. You will each be assigned tasks fit for your abilities. You are not here to die, you are here to learn. So one day you may appreciate the great lord you now serve."

Tony was shivering, but tried to collect himself. Nebula remained hard as a rock.

"Now go, follow the Chitauri to your sleeping quarters. Then get to work!"

And both Nebula and Tony turned to follow the clicking alien leading them on the way, as Tony looked around the few life forms he saw… They were all Chitauri. "Erhm." he asked. "Those workers, aren't they… Thanos's soldiers?"

"The Chitauri are Thanos's mindless slave army." Nebula spoke. "They are a hive mind, with no individual thoughts or mind of their own. Bio-robots is what some call them, without a leader to guide their actions they are useless and will just stand around until they literately drop dead from starvation. They have been bio-engineered and bred for this purpose, to be the greatest army in the universe. Greatness in numbers as they say. If you kill a thousand, ten thousand, a hundred thousand or millions. It wont matter. Each and everyone is easily replacable. And can be used for many things as the mindless slaves they are. Miners, assemble lines. Thanos has no need to take sentient prisoners. It is just to inflict further pain."

Tony shivered, the more he learned about Thanos the more reasons he had to be disgusted and hateful towards the man.

Finally Tony and Nebula entered a cold cave in, thin blankets were spread across it and around a number of people were sleeping curled together, and some in small piles trying to get warmth.

One person stirred, then he turned and opened his eyes. A man, with dark red alien skin and bright orange eyes, he looked up and then looked at Nebula. "You..." he whispered.

That made more people stir, they turned and looked up, their eyes landing on Nebula, and their faces hateful.

"Thanos's daughter." the whispers started to sound. "It's because of Thanos we are here!" "Look! A slave badge, she's one of us now!" "Time for revenge."

Nebula stepped forward. "Stay back." she demanded of Tony and he did, without asking any questions.

Then… The people came, and Nebula, grabbed the first alien that came her way and threw him into another, then she kicked the next in the stomach, hit another in the face sending him flying. Then the largest one came, a huge MASSIVE alien looking like he was made of stone, bulldozing towards Nebula. Just before he reached her, Nebula jumped up, landed on the giant aliens back, grabbed his arm and twisted it back making him scream, then wrapped a leg around his throat and suddenly he was frozen.

"All I need to do now is move my leg and break your neck." Nebula hissed.

There was quiet, absolutely quite.

"Listen, and listen closely." Nebula demanded. "Leave me alone, and nobody will get hurt. That is unless." her eyes narrowed. "This human behind me belongs to _me!"_ she stated. "And I don't like when _anyone_ touches my stuff! Touch my things and you're dead! Touch me, and you wish you were dead. Do you all understand?"

There was silence, stunned silence and finally all the aliens backed off. And Nebula released the giant alien whom pathetically moved backwards.

Nebula just stood with narrowed eyes, finally Tony gathered courage and moved forward. "Okay… Thanks.. I.. I think." he stammered.

"You will be paying me back." Nebula reminded him.

Tony nodded. "Yeah of course, I mean." he swallowed. "Heh, you made it sound like I was your sex toy or something." he cracked one of his usual jokes.

"Please." Nebula rolled her eyes. "I would just end up breaking you, even before the fun part starts. I need your head and your hands, that's all."

"Fair enough." Tony sighed deeply, then prodded the slave badge on his chest only for it to release a massive shock making Tony gasp.

"One advice, don't touch that." Nebula stated as she moved forward.

"I probably should have figured that one out." Tony groaned as he moved with Nebula making sure to stay damn close to the woman. It really was his only hope for survival right now.


	4. Princess

This alien… Had three rows of teeth.

 _Three!_ As was clearly evident as he opened his big mouth to talk down to Tony and Nebula.

Well Tony assumed it was a he, but how was he going to know honestly? The thing was _alien._ For all Tony knew this species reproduced by multiplying. Or perhaps it would pollinate some alien flowers making more aliens spring from it. There were no limits anymore.

"New recruits." The big alien with three rows of teeth grinned. "You are in luck, we are in need of workers! Half of them just vanished, turned into dust. So there'll be plenty to do." He informed as his purple eyes glistened in glee.

By the reminder Tony closed his eyes… The entire universe… They had told him that Bruce had taken a spaceship to fly out there. Out into the universe. Yet not even he was safe. Ones again the image of a woman with strawberry blond hair filled Tony's mind… Pepper… I want to see you! I want to hold you but… I don't even know if you're there. He swallowed.

"Let see here." Three row teeth held up his arm and tapped on what looked like a computer. "One of Thanos's children, you should be able to handle even the harshest work. And this specimen is…" he clicked on the computer to read the alien letters appearing on a hologram. "Galactic name Terran, alternative names Human, Midgardian, Homo Humanus. Normal strength for species…" he halted. "Really?" he asked then sighed. "Able to withstand up to 44 degrees." He frowned. "Can't go to the boilers, cold at least?" he asked. "Can't be in any minus temperature for prolonged amounts of… Are you kidding me?!" he looked up.

Tony smiled a bit weakly.

"Can't breath under water, can't withstand high air pressure NOR to low pressure. Can't jump more than half a meter, and then only younger specimens." Three row teeth alien listed. ""What _can_ you do?!" He at last asked Tony.

"Well, erhm." Tony swallowed.

"He is good with delicate works." Nebula butted in. "Delicate hands."

Suddenly Tony felt very self conscious as he looked down at his hands, which quite honestly, they were rough after countless nights of engineering and inventing! Shut up Nebula.

The big teeth alien didn't look happy, a sneer appeared around the rimming of his large mouth. "I suppose he can sort minerals for today. And then of course we have…. Other tasks. Befitting for such a refined little princess."

Tony huffed but kept his mouth shut as he looked up.

"Get to work!" Teeth alien demanded. "NOW!"

And immediately the Chitauri came and pushed both Nebula and Tony forward before finally… They were pushed each their direction.

Tony's eyes widened in horror, they were being separated! They had been given different tasks. "Nebula!" Tony called.

"Just keep yourself alive." Was Nebulas only word of encouragement.

* * *

At first, Tony didn't think the work he had been put to was that hard, he was placed in front of a huge pile of stones and needed to sort them into different containers.

Then though as it turned out, some of the stones would burn his hands, as if they were coated in some sort of acid. His eyes would start to sting from odd unfamiliar fumes which would also enter his lungs making Tony cough.

Then when he started to slow down that badge would mercilessly zap him, making Tony scream as every fiber in his body was burning. And Tony was informed he had to keep going or face the consequences.

Time dragged on, there was no clock. Nor was there any sun to give the slightest idea of the passage of time. Had it been one hour or several? Perhaps a full day already, Tony didn't know.

His vision was blurry, his body ached, his hands were burning and so were his eyes and throat… Please.. Water. Just a drop of water.

Black spots started to play in front of Tony's eyes, he could barely lift another tiny stone, and then he fell over. All of his strength spend.

Then the shock came, Tony fell to the floor and gasped in pain, but no scream this time, he didn't have the strength.

And finally it stopped, then Tony felt himself being lifted up by an alien making clicking sounds… A chitauri… He was slung across the aliens shoulder as it walked, Tony didn't see where… Then he was harshly dumped on the ground and he groaned.

Finally… Rest. Darkness took him almost immediately.

* * *

A light kick in Tony's side and a voice. "Wake up…"

Tony groaned.

" _Now!"_ Was the demand and the kick so hard that Tony rolled across the groaned, then he groaned as he looked up to see a familiar blue alien holding two bowls.

"Nebula?" Tony asked.

Nebula dropped one bowl in front of Tony. "Eat." She demanded.

Immediately Tony felt his stomach protesting and he sat up, feeling every ache and hurt in each and every muscle. But still he reached for the bowl and looked down at a substance that looked absolutely horrible. Like a very thin oat meal, but grey in color. Tony lifted a spoon and saw it dripping off in chunks.

"What? You want to complain?" Nebula asked.

"No." Tony assured as he finally just put a spoonful into his mouth… It tasted just as horrible as it looked. It was bitter and nasty, the consistency like odd thin clue but with chunks in it. Yet Tony was hungry, very very hungry. He was ready to eat anything and so he did. As he was finished he put down the bowl. "Thanks." He breathed. "I should probably try to get some more sleep." He stated laying back down.

Nebula looked at him, her eyes unreadable.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Usually… People start breaking down at this point." Nebula admitted. "Their first night, they normally cry."

Tony smiled wryly. "Believe it or not, this isn't my first Rodeo." He informed. "Though arguable this is a bit more extreme than what happened the last time. Or… I don't know." He turned to his back. "Always pretty bad I suppose."

Nebula was quiet.

"Yeah, I did cry back then." Tony admitted. "I was scared and confused, I didn't know what was happening or why. But then I kind of realized that crying wouldn't help me. Only action would. So I stopped crying, simple as that."

Nebula nodded. "Good, then maybe you have what it takes."

"Nebula… Last time I was hooked up to a massive machine which kept me alive." Tony informed. "I build my first arch reactor." He tapped on his chest. "From scratch, in the middle of a desert where all we had were led forges and car batteries. I made the plans of how to operate it into myself, and assisted the doctor who did it. I was awake. I realize why you think you need me, to neutralize this right?" he asked pointing at the slave badge. "I'll do it, but I can do more. I'm going to do what-ever it takes. Experience tells me that is the only way if I want to escape."

"Good." Nebula replied and for the first time, it looked like there was a slight smile playing on her lips. "So you are not a total weakling after all."

"Nebula, one thing you should learn about us humans." Tony stated. "No we are not very strong, and no we can't fly or breathe under water or any of those things. But we are resilient as hell! That's how we survived! No matter what catastrophe hits us, we just keep going!"

Nebula nodded thoughtfully. "That is an admirable trade." She had to admit. "Let's see if you can hold true to your worth."


	5. Kila

"So yesterday's work was too tough on our little princess?"

Normally, Tony would have replied back with a sarcastic comment. Normally he would have been annoyed that someone else was giving him a stupid nick name this time. Normally, but honestly he was to tired. His body hurt so much. His hands were red with blisters, his throat still so scratchy.

Again it was the alien which Tony had silently nicknamed ' _three row'_ because of the entire tooth thing.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing for you." Three row informed and Tony was forced to just follow the giant alien down a dark hallway.

Then he started to hear it, screams from different rooms, echoing through the halls. Then, the sounds of a whip and the following scream. Wide-eyed Tony looked up.

Torture… Were they going to torture him? Or was _he_ supposed to torture others? They moved past several doors, each heavy metal, some barely keeping out the echoing screams, then finally they stopped.

There was nothing special about this door, looked the same as the rest honestly. Three row stepped forward, with his electronic wrist brand he put in the code and the door opened.

Immediately Tony was met with the worst stench I had ever experienced, he really had to fight to keep his precious food down. He really badly wanted to gag.

The smell, like old feces and yet also unbearable sweet, sulfur and rotten eggs. And yet all of that didn't quite cover it.

Before Tony could even brace himself he was pushed inside and his eyes widened as he saw a pitiful creature in front of him, black scaly like skin covered in white dots like a koi fish. That though wasn't even what Tony noted first.

What he noted was all the open wounds and the _maggots_ crawling from the wounds and around the thin frail body covered in brushes and black spots as the alien gasped for breath.

"Your job is simple." Three row informed. "Remove all the maggots from the inmate, tend to his wounds, bandage him up. His time for death has not yet come."

The horrible smell indicated that… While the alien was clearly still alive, some of his flesh was dead. Tony shivered, it was going to be disgusting work. But much to be preferred over the sorting line which tired him so much that he couldn't even think, let alone invent.

Three row simply dropped down the bag with needed supplies. "If you are not done when I return, there will be punishment." Was his final words and then he just left.

Tony swallowed, then he bend down to pick up the bag. There was no telling how much time he was going to get, it was probably better not to waste it. "Erhm.." he hesitated. "Hey, my name is Tony." He informed. "If what I do hurts just.." he halted. "I'll try not to hurt you." He then assured as he stepped forward, fighting his urge to vomit.

Then Tony sat down beside the alien and looked through the bag, there were bandages and there were some salves. But no gloves and no pincers.

Tony sighed deeply. "By hand then." He commented, uncomfortable he looked at the maggots crawling around, then he turned around the bag, emptying it for all contents before he breathed in a deep breath. Slowly he reached forward and using two fingers picked up the first maggot, then threw it into the now empty bag and so Tony continued.

This work was disgusting there was no doubt about it, but if Tony didn't do it who would? Would anyone? The alien groaned, then Tony started to talk. Not knowing if the alien even understood him or not.

"And that's why I am never going back to Belgian." Tony finished his story. "Question is if they would even let me in. Can't really blame them huh? I mean how was I to know that quantum accelerator would be that unstable? They never told me I couldn't touch it right?" he asked. "Pepper always said I was like a child unable to touch all the toys which were to dangerous for me." He swallowed. "Pepper." Then he shook his head, whisking away the tears and he looked down. "Oh good, looks like the maggots are done. Unto the salve." He informed.

"Thank you."

Tony jumped, had… Had the alien just spoken? Tony turned back to see a pair of deep dark eyes looking kind of similar to Nebulas. Then he smiled lightly. "You're welcome bud. Sorry, I never managed to catch your name."

"Kila." The alien informed.

"Hey." Tony smiled lightly, then he cleared his throat. "So erhm, you heard me this entire time?"

"Your words no, I zoned out." Kila admitted. "But your voice… It was nice. Something else than screams."

Tony quieted. "They torture people out there, don't they?" he asked.

"Yes." Kila replied in a gasp. "Either people who broke the rules here or just prisoners whom are considered the worst offenders. And now you have been tasked to take care of them it seems."

"No one took care of them before?" Tony asked.

"Only the just necessary." Kila replied. "So they don't die. We are not supposed to die. And the Chitauri are more rough than you. They tend to just tear flesh up even further when trying to treat them."

"Shesh." Tony murmured as he reached for the salve and took off the lid. "So what kind of torture are they doing around here?" he asked trying to hide his morbid curiosity.

"Anything… As long as it is deemed fitting off the crime and the prisoner." Kila spoke. "Aquatic species will be denied water so they dry out. Dry creatures are put in wet tanks so they almost drown. You get the picture."

Tony nodded as he continued applying the salve, not giving away too much emotion.

"And if you are allowed to take care of us, I imagine you'll get to soak some aquatic aliens back up, and hang some dry species out to dry." Kila smirked amused over his own joke.

"Are you… Aquatic?" Tony asked.

Kila frowned. "Do I look aquatic?" he asked.

"Well, you look a little like these fish we have on my planet." Tony admitted.

"Funny, I am from a desert planet." Kila informed. "So they put me on ice until I got frost burns."

Tony looked at the big open wounds… So that is what they were. He swallowed.

"I was lucky though, they didn't let me suffer for too long." Kila commented.

Tony shivered what would it be like to be one of those Thanos wanted to truly suffer? What poor souls were hiding behind those other doors?


	6. Allegiance

As it turned out Tony was done with his task in a very good time, looked like he was working both faster and more precise than the mindless Chitauri.

Probably made sense that these… _bio robots._ Weren't very good with delicate works. Tony how-ever who had spend a life time with precise robotics and in recent years even nano techs. Well, that was at least one thing he was really good at.

Eventually though time was up and Tony was collected to be send to his next assignment… Another poor alien whom was hung up by his arms and had one massive spike going straight through his stomach.

Tony was left to watch as the big spike was being removed revealing a gaping hole, also filled with maggots… Easy to see where this was going.

Six different aliens of various states of hurt Tony had to take care of, slowly did he become used to the smell, but the last one he didn't feel like hurling anymore.

This time as Tony was let back into the sleeping quarters he got to witness how the food was brought in through a giant pipe where inmates placed each their bowl under it and a Chitauri controlled the stream of gray gue substance with a valve.

Tony decided he was not going to ask where his food came from or what was in it… Better to just swallow and get it over with.

As Tony sat with his food in a corner, the aliens not bothering with his presence, most likely because they were scared of Nebula. His thoughts started to drift… back to earth.

And ones again he was hit with the horrible realization that this might be it… He had made so many mistakes, hurt so many people.

When he had fought Steve, he had acted upon emotion. Tony knew that… But he was too ashamed to apologize. What if that option was gone now? If Steve was gone..

Natasha to, Tony had put her in such an unfair situation and again, he had been to embarrassed to ever apologize… And now it might be to late.. Might. Tony didn't know.

Pepper… Was she gone to? And if she wasn't, would she be all alone? Wondering what had happened to him? He always brought her so much pain. He had sworn to stop, stop causing her so much pain… Had he just done it again?

Tony swallowed as he ate the bitter substance that was his food… Oh god cheeseburgers was going to taste so good ones he got out of here.

Burger King had the best cheese burgers, McDonalds could take a hike… Huh already? This was only his second meal here and already he was longing for cheeseburgers. Shesh.

* * *

The next day Tony woke to quite a sight, every inmate was standing in line. Then suddenly Nebula grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him up. "What?" Tony asked.

"Every tenth day.." Nebula breathed. "We shall hear about the glory of Thanos and pledge our allegiance."

"Say what?!" Tony asked.

"Just do it." Nebula hissed. "Unless you want to suffer one of their special treatments."

Tony swallowed but nodded as he went into line, then the Chitauri came and they were all guided outside, to what looked like a massive open cave and there, high above them, standing on a ledge was Supergiant in her long white robe spreading out her arms.

"Dear friends!" She spoke. "Rejoice! For this gathering is special! Thanos has ones again proven his might and he had done it! He has saved not just one planet, but all planets in the universe! He alone could make the great sacrifice! Half of all life, so the other half may flourish and live! Now sing his praise, share in his glory!" she held up her arms.

And all around Tony prisoners started to left their arms and shout, Tony was just stunned silent that is only he got hit over the head by Nebula.

"HEY!" Tony shouted.

"I told you just to do it." Nebula hissed.

Then Tony looked over his shoulder and saw Three row as well as plenty of Chitauri and other guards looking at him, then Tony lifted his arms as well. "Yay Thanos… yay." He spoke in a pathetic voice, only to get another hit over the head.

"Enough." Supergiant spoke and at ones there was quiet, Supergiants eyes glared over the crowd. "Ones again I sense not everyone's heart is in it." She stated. "Not all appreciate what an honor it is to serve our Lord! The mighty Titan." Then she stepped unto a smaller platform which lowered her down, the mechanical wheels squeaking until Supergiant was down on the ground, then stepped towards the first alien. "Do you swear your allegiance to the great Titan and our lord Thanos?" she asked.

"I… I do." The alien spoke.

Supergiants eyes narrowed. "His heart is not in it, take him." She demanded.

The aliens eyes widened. "No! WAIT!" he screamed. "I am glad to serve! I SWEAR!" he shouted as the Chitauri came and grabbed him. "Thanos is mercy and love! Thanos is!"

"Silence!" Supergiant demanded and it was like a spell was put upon the alien as his mouth closed yet his eyes were panicking. "Do not speak falsehood to me, I can tell." Supergiant reminded him and the alien was hopelessly dragged away.

Then Supergiant stepped to the next one, this one female looking and unlike the first one her eyes and posture seemed oddly dead. "Do you swear your allegiance to the great titan and our lord Thanos?" she asked.

"Yes." The woman spoke in a monotone dead voice. "I live… to serve." She fell to her knees. "For his glory."

Supergiant smiled. "Very good."

Then she moved on and the pattern repeated itself, some were taken others were spared. Tony felt more and more nervous, what was he going to do? If he said he swore allegiance he would be lying! He didn't know if he could handle the kind of torture they dished out here.

Finally supergiant reached Nebula who stood right in front of Tony, Nebula glared at Supergiant and Supergiant smirked slightly. "Take her." She simply said without even asking the allegiance question.

Nebula was clever enough not to fight, just followed the Chitauri who grabbed her and walked out with a raised head and dark eyes.

Then Supergiant turned to Tony, a smile on her lips as her eyes glistened. "Our other new recruit." She commented. "Tell me… Do you swear your allegiance to the great Titan, our lord Thanos."

Tony swallowed, his body shaking. Everything was silent, you could hear a needle drop.

Supergiant smirked, then Tony looked up a sour frown on his mouth.

"Thanos can suck my dick!" Tony spat.

There was silence, Supergiant hadn't moved, her smile was still the same as her yellow eyes shined in amusement. "What brave words." She commented.

"You were going to take me either way!" Tony exclaimed. "So I might as well say what is on my mind!"

"Brave yet foolish." Supergiant commented then nodded her head and the Chitauri came. "Ten days and you'll get another chance, let's see if you learned by then."

Tony hissed as he squinted his eyes. Bright side was the torture was going to be modeled after him so it wouldn't kill him… At least, that's how Tony understood it.


	7. Reunion

In case you didn't know… being tortured sucks.

Tony had assumed it was the mindless Chitauri who were going to do it, and sometimes it were, but other times it was guards. Thanos's followers whom had gladly taken the positions and showed true glee in being allowed to inflict pain.

What annoyed them was that they weren't allowed to do anything to Tony which could be fatal, multiple times they would look up on their small computers if it was okay to impale him or throw him out on the moons surface for an hour or two, and then groan annoyed when it was a no.

That though didn't stop them from dunking Tony's head into a basin of icy cold water filled with small leech like creatures that would stick to his face, and it was up to himself to pull them off when he had a few moments of peace.

It hurt… a lot… Whipping he probably should have seen coming, he had seen the whip marks on other prisoners already.

God damn it hurt though! Tony had tried _a lot_ of hurt in his life. Electrocution, beatings, chest surgery while being awake, falling from massive heights… He had even getting beaten up by the Hulk that one time.

But this, the stinging pain, the sense of skin being torn off, the flesh under his skin being left exposed. It was something else for sure.

Tony was gasping for breath as they were done with one of these sessions, then a big alien just grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, dragging him to a new room.

"Remember." Another alien spoke. "He can only be in there for an hour, anymore can be fatal to his species."

The alien holding Tony groaned deeply. "I never asked for a porcelain doll." He murmured as he kicked open the door and threw Tony inside, then smacked the door closed.

Tony gasped as he sat on his knees, trying to figure what was so special about this room which just seemed to b gray steel, then he started to notice… the heat. It was hot in here… very… Very hot. Already he started to sweat. Tony sweeped his brow just as he heard.

A sound.. A wheezing sound. Tony looked up and then he gasped.

Was that… Another human?!

Tony gaped as he looked at the figure sprawled out in the middle of the room… Could it be? Tony hadn't seen another human since he gotten here. Something was clearly wrong though, the figure was laying limply on the floor, every breath he took sounded so painfull and wheezing and… Then Tony realized, his head… It was laying in unnatural ankle, a bone sticking out from the neck itself. Oh god it was broken! But the poor bastard was still alive.

A wheeze sounded as the man tried to breath, it sounded so painful. Tony swallowed. "Hey." He spoke to the back of the person. "Are you… human?" he asked. "I haven't seen another human in what feels like for-ever."

There was no reply, only that wheezing sound.

"I am going to go to your other side so we can see each other." Tony informed as he swept his brow for sweat and then crawled around, glancing at the other mans exposed skin, his torso was naked, he looked ungodly thin, and there were clear burn wounds across his back and torso, nasty blisters, some popped open others noth. No maggots though, they probably couldn't tolerate the heat.

Tony crawled to the other side then finally got a look at the face… Tony blinked. There was something oddly familiar about it, it was thin and pale except the blisters, the hair was black. Not just dark brown, _black._ His eyes though were closed as he took in a wheezing breath through his thin cracked lips.

"Oh god." Tony swallowed.

Then, the eyes opened to reveal a pair of brilliant greens, then suddenly it clicked for Tony.

Tony's eyes widened as he scrambled backwards. "LOKI!" he exclaimed pressing himself against the wall.

Then, the wheezing from the god's breathing contineued.

Are… Are you serious right now? What… What is Loki doing here? _How_ was he here?! Why?

The wheezing continued as the green eyes were on Tony whom was pressing himself against the wall, his entire body shaking.

Loki wheezed, trying to take a breath, his eyes not moving away from Tony and then, a word… a wheezing word. "Help."

Tony's eyes widened. "What?" he asked befuddled.

"Help…" Loki wheezed. "Me…"

Tony shook his head as he inched further away, towards the door… They would come to get him in an hour. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this, _ever!_

Tony halted, his eyes were on the door then he turned back to Loki… a memory flashed in his mind. A man, a man he hadn't known before. But had been his only friend at a place where he had been taken prisoner, much like this place.

 _"Why are you helping me?"_ Had been Tony's question to the man whom had hooked him up on that machine, saving his life.

The man had looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. " _Why should I succumb to their level?"_

Tony looked at Loki then he swallowed. "I'm not sure I can." He then admitted. "How would I be able to help you?" he asked.

"Put…" Loki wheezed. "It….. back." Each word was clearly a struggle, and clearly very painful.

"Put it back?" Tony asked. "Put what back? I don't understand."

"My…. Head." Loki gasped. "Put… It…. Back…"

Tony's eyes widened. "Huh?" he asked. "You want me to… To put back your head like it was a dislocated shoulder?!" he exclaimed. "Nuhu dude! Nope! What if I kill you?!" he exclaimed. "I can't. Are you crazy?!"

"Wont." Loki wheezed then had to gasp. "Wont… Kill." He struggled. "Me.." and then a nasty cough came and with it spurts of blood.

"Jesus Christ!" Tony ran forward ripping the edge of his pants leg to dry off the blood from Lokis chin. Thankfully Lokis head was already on its side so he wouldn't drown in his own blood.

"Please…" Loki begged again, continuing to speak in spite of the blood. "Help… Please… Help…. Help." He asked.

"All right! Just stop talking!" Tony begged and finally Loki quieted. "Okay… Put the head back?" he asked already feeling sick. Then he moved to the top of Lokis head as he swallowed. "Oh god… Oh god no." he begged. "I'm so sorry Pepper. For ever asking you to put your hand in my chest. Oh god please no." Tony squinted his eyes as he placed his hands on each side of Lokis head.

Tony took in a deep breath, he opened his eyes as he had to look down, and then he yelled, as he with all his strength, pulled the head back into position. A sickening crunch sounded making Tony's stomach twist and then…

Loki was breathing deeply, but he wasn't wheezing.

Wide-eyed Tony looked down at the figure, breathing in and out. It still sounded like he was struggling, but it really wasn't nearly as bad.

Tony sighed deeply as he sat back, sighing deeply, then had to swipe his brow again, man it was hot in here. "I have to say, I honestly didn't think that would work." He sighed.

Loki breathed deeply, his eyes closed.

"Thank…. You…"

Tony glanced up. "I guess we are all in this together now. Whether we like it or not." He stated. "And, no one deserves this." He shook his head. "Anything else I can do for you? You know, just asking."

"Wa…ter.."

"Right." Tony sighed. "Sorry, that I don't got. No wait!" then Tony remembered, earlier when they had been dunked in the water, he had been soaked. And his clothes was still damp. Quickly Tony pulled off his damp shirt. "I am so sorry this is mixed with my sweat." He breathed. "But try to suck on this." He twisted the shirt into a roll and then put it into Lokis mouth.

And Loki sucked, eagerly sucked for the precious drops of water. Then Tony would take the shirt back and find another spot which Loki hadn't been sucking yet until Tony decided there wasn't anymore.

Only then did he realized his shirt was now filled with Loki spit… Tony shivered, but there was no choice if he didn't want to give away the rouge, that he had offered Loki water. Most certainly something he wasn't supposed to do.

It was just in time to that Tony had pulled his shirt back on as the door opened and a guard demanded that Tony stepped out. Tony swallowed, but didn't say anything more. Didn't make any allusions that he had spoken to Loki at all as he stood up and willingly followed the guard out, thankful to get out of that oven as the heavy door closed behind him.

* * *

Loki sucked in the sweet air, how good it felt that each and every breath didn't feel like pain. Oh it was still painful, but not nearly to the same degree.

Loki couldn't help but wonder, if that mortal had any idea what he had just done. Because of his broken neck, Loki had been paralyzed. And he hadn't even been able to begin the healing process until his head had been put back into place.

Another problem was that his magic was completely drained, but water… Oh that sacred liquid, just a little water.

It wasn't much, not nearly enough to bring Loki back to his former glory. But laying there, the tiniest small little green sparks were slowly working on his neck and… ever so slightly, just a little bit. His pinky finger was moving, a little wriggle.

No one was around to watch Lokis triumph, but he relished his victory. To bad this was all he could do for now… He needed more..

Water… nourishment. Already the drops had been spend. But it was enough for now.


	8. Debt

The next time Tony was dunked into the icy water, he deliberately splashed extra much around trying to get himself as vet as possible, just in case he was brought back to Loki.

He wasn't, at least not this day. That though didn't stop Tony from pulling the same number each time he was dragged to the icy water and eventually it paid off, he was soaking wet when he was cast back into the hot cell.

And there was Loki… Looked like he hadn't moved a single inch since the last time. At least though his breathing seemed even more easy.

"Well, hello again Rudolph." Tony sighed as he pulled off his wet shirt. "I got more water, still mixed with my sweat and blood though."

Loki wasn't complaining, wasn't saying anything, which Tony took as a sign that Loki was okay with this and ones again Tony offered the god his wet shirt, at ones Loki sucked eagerly, sucking up the water.

"Bon appetite I suppose." Tony sighed as he sat back down, already feeling the torture of the heat as sweat was running down his back, even from his forehead and into his eyes. For a while Tony just sat as the sucking sounds sounded from Loki sucking on the cloth, then Tony glanced at him. "Just an educated guess, Thor never had any idea you were here right?" he asked. "Thor would never have allowed that."

Suddenly the sucking stopped.

"You know… He never stopped defending you." Tony sighed. "Or at least, he asked that if we made fun of you that we would do it while he wasn't in the room. He clearly said he didn't want to hear it."

Loki closed his eyes and started to suck a little bit more slowly.

"He even gave me a real stink eye when I called you Rudolph and he was in the room." Tony sighed deeply. "Honestly, we all just decided to not touch the subject when he was there. It was a real sore subject for him. He got weird by the tiniest mention." Then Tony reached forward his hand to remove the wet shirt from Lokis mouth and find another spot for Loki to suck on.

Loki laid with closed eyes as Tony made the sleeve ready. He was just about to put it back in as Loki spoke in a weak voice.

"Thor is dead."

Tony froze as he held his wet shirt. It felt like his heart stopping and his breathing froze. "What?" he asked, not quite comprehending Lokis words. 

Lokis eyes were closed, but then Tony realized, they were becoming wet, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked, still not really believing it. "How do you know? There's a fifty percent chance right? You used telepathy or?"

"No… I saw it. I was there." Loki informed, his voice so weak, and hoarsh, it was mostly just a whisper. "We were on a spaceship… A refuge spaceship, escaping Asgard. Then Thanos came." He swallowed, then had to gasp, the swallow had been painful, finally he managed to continue. "He broke my neck… I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. But I saw it… Saw it as Thanos.. He beat Thor, over and over. Thor was already wounded from his previous battle. Thanos had no care, he kept beating him." Tears now rolled down Lokis eyes. "I could not move... Couldn't even call out to him. As Thanos held up Thor... And then flung him out into space. Even Asgardians can only survive for so long in the vacuums of space... And Thor, was already beaten senseless." he closed his eyes. 

Tony was speechless as he sat on his knees. He tried to take Lokis words in, but they were hard to comprehend. Thor? That big meat head, whom was an acutal _god._ Who could merrily beat himself through a thousand Chitauri and still be laughing. It didn't seem real. It just didn't. "I… I'm so sorry. I don't know what." He swallowed.

"The people on that ship… they were all there were left. Left of Asgard." Loki gasped. "Did they escape?" he asked in a whimper. "Most likely not… Please. Man of Iron, there is only one thing I desire. To avenge my people." He silenced a bit. "And my brother." He finally added.

Tony breathed deeply. "Looks to me it is in both our interest to work together." He commented. "That is…" he looked at Lokis unmoving body. "Can you even move?"

"I am…" Loki breathed deeply. "Working on it."

Tony frowned as he looked at Loki. "What do you need?" he asked. "To get moving again I mean?" he asked.

"Nutrition." Loki breathed. "Water… colder area."

"And that'll help you move again?" Tony asked.

"My… magic." Loki breathed, gasped for air. He had to take some seconds to collect strenght before he continued. "Magic. Needs nutrition. Needs water… the heat dampens it."

Tony nodded. "Well only one thing I can give you right now, I guess we better use it." He put the wet shirt back into Lokis mouth.

As Loki had sucked a good while on that sleeve did Tony remove it and a pair of green eyes looked up at him.

"You do know you are running a high risk helping me. Yes?" Loki asked.

"Well, if I want even the slightest hope to get out of here, I need all the help I can get." Tony stated. "But even if it wasn't for that… Why should I succumb to their level?" he asked.

Lokis green eyes looked a bit wondering at Tony.

"Yeah, the two of us got beef. I have no reason to trust you." Tony stated. "But what choice do I have, honestly?" he asked. "And hey, if I am going to die. At least I'll die as a man with principles right?" he asked. Though he honestly didn't feel all that sure about this himself. 

As Loki was sucking up any water he could, Tony's mind ones again drifted to that man… Felt so long ago now.

Ho Yinson… He had called himself. Doctor Yinson.

Was this how the man had felt? One day he had been out doing his job, he had come home only to see his house destroyed. A missile had been fired right at it, killed his wife and his children. Everything he held dear.

And on the side of the missile was written a name.

_Stark._

And then as fate would have it, the doctor had been taken prisoner and who would be laying by his feet.. but at dying Stark.

So many times Tony had wondered. What had Yinson felt? What had compelled him to do it? He could have let Tony die right then and there, just refuse to lift a finger and let Tony die an agonizing death.

No… He had saved Tony's life. Not only did he save Tony's life, he never said a single word about his past, or the role Tony had played in his families death.

Only after the fact did Tony find out, only after he had given his own life so Tony could escape.

It had seemed like such an insane choice, the doctor would have had every right to screw Tony over and yet… Perhaps he thought Tony didn't deserve to get away with it so easily.

Tony had been condemned to life, and live with all of his mistakes, all of his past ignorance. To try and make up for it, all of it.

… and what a mess Tony had made off it. He had tried, he had honestly tried to help, to make up for all the misery and hurt he had caused. But it seemed that every time he tried to do good, it caused something even worse to happen.

He was so tired… Tony was so tired. Perhaps there was no point to return to earth. What was there return to? Pain and misery as half the people were gone and the other half were despairing crying in tears.

Then he looked at Loki who was sucking on the wet cloth.

Well, if there was one thing Tony could do. Thanos wouldn't get away with this. Maybe Tony himself was powerless, but others weren't!

Now it's your turn Loki! You will not be allowed to die, this is now my mission.

And Tony took back the vet shirt to find yet another spot. "Listen Loki." He spoke. "We'll escape this place." _You'll escape this place._ "We'll get to earth." _You'll get to earth._ "And we'll find a way, to make Thanos pay." _You Loki… You are going to owe me this._

"Sounds… Like a deal." Loki breathed and Tony smirked grimly. Yes, it was a deal.


	9. New allies

As Tony laid in his small isolation cell for sleep, he tried to go over Lokis words.

He still had a hard time believing it… Thor dead? And… Refuges? Why? Tony had so many questions right now.

Of course Loki could just be lying, he was a god of _lies_ after all… And yet somehow, Tony didn't think he was lying. Loki had seemed…. Sincere.

And he had called Thor brother… If there was something Tony remembered from their short time together, then it was that when-ever Thor addressed Loki as a brother, Loki would immediately deny it. There would be anger in his eyes while he spat at Thor.

Now, Lokis eyes had looked… Hopeless honestly. And for some reason, Tony didn't doubt that his tears had been honestly real.

Thor… dead? It felt crushing. And then Tony realized, all the avengers would have tried to oppose Thanos when he arrived on earth.. And Thanos would have arrived. To get the stone stuck to Visions forehead.

Clearly Thanos had managed to get the stone so… Had they all tried to fight him back? And… Had he just killed them all?

Tony squinted his eyes. It was the thing which shouldn't have happened! The thing he wouldn't let happen!

The Accolades, Steve hadn't understood but it had been about this! Tony had wanted to protect them all.

He still remembered it so well, the nightmare Wanda had given him. He had been standing on a barren planet , in the middle of space. And by his feet's… corpses.

Steve… Bruce… Natasha… Clint… Rhodey… Pepper…. Pepper.

It had seemed so real in that nightmare, Tony had been willing to do anything to stop it… He had failed… Clearly.

The heavy door opened, letting in a stream of light, right unto Tony's face and he hissed, until the light was blocked by a large alien.

Good old three row.

"Times up." Three Row informed in a dark voice. "Back to work."

Shit… It was of course nice that there wouldn't be more torture for now. But Tony wouldn't be able to smuggle anymore water into Loki. He had to find another way.

"Didn't you hear me?" Three row asked. "Get up!"

Tony hissed as he struggled, but finally got up, swaying on his legs, then had to shake his head to dispel the black spots playing in front of his eyes. Then took a step towards the door only to be harshly pushed outside.

Only barely didn't Tony fall down.

Three row sneered. "Pathetic. I had hoped you could work but clearly not. Take him to the cells." He demanded and two Chitauri workers came and grabbed each of Tony's arms holding him up, then dragged him back to the cave where slaves who weren't under this so called special treatment shared sleeping space.

Tony was just thrown in there, then landed on his knees as he gasped. He groaned as he looked up, naturally looked toward his usual sleeping spot but realized it was occupied.

Well, he had been gone for a few days. Then Tony scanned the room to find another spot, and perhaps a certain blue alien woman.

Didn't look like Nebula was there, then again Tony might be overlooking her. His eye sight seemed to be swimming. Then Tony tried to stand up only to fall, and he groaned as he started to crawl towards the nearest empty spot at the wall.

"Man you seem like you've seen better days." A voice sounded and then a strong hand, grabbing Tony's arm.

Tony groaned as he looked up to see a face covered in scales, mostly white with black spots. "Kila?" he asked.

"Nice to see you again Tony." Kila replied. "Well… All things considered."

Tony smiled weakly, then had to groan.

"I managed to get a blanket, you can borrow it." Kila offered. "Come on." He guided Tony in the right direction.

Tony was only thankful as the scaly alien guided him to an empty spot which true enough had a blanket and let Tony down. Tony groaning deeply, happy to be able to lay down.

"Okay I can see you're tired. But… I really need to ask you something." Kila said.

"Yeah?" Tony said.

"Is it true that you said Thanos can suck your dick?" Kila asked.

Tony quieted, then glanced up. "Yeah." He admitted.

"And to Supergiants face?" Kila looked amused.

Tony nodded again. "Yeah."

"How were you not under special treatment for the next hundred years?" Kila asked, though he looked amused.

"It would kill me." Tony replied honestly. "Beside my species rarely turn even a hundred. My own life expectancy is way lower than that."

"Seriously?" Kila asked. "That's rough. And they also said you were property of Thanos's daughter. The one known for being the Galaxies greatest sadist."

That made Tony's eyes widen. "Wait, she's _what?"_ he looked up at Kila.

Kila looked amused. "You're seriously saying you didn't know?" he shook his head. "Well, you'll be lucky if you'll ever see her again. So that's over with anyway."

Tony closed his eyes…. Shit.

"You get some rest." Kila sighed. "I'll probably be send out to work pretty soon."

"Kila." Tony whispered and Kila looked down. "I need her, we're going to get out of here. But for that I need her… And I need the prisoner whom looks like he is the same species as me. He's not though, he's locked in this room. Hot as an oven, had a broken neck when he was brought in."

"Never seen anyone of that description." Kila informed then sighed. "And I'm sorry to say, many has tried to escape. No one succeeded."

"If anyone has a chance. It will be me, Nebula and that man working together." Tony hissed.

Kila was quiet then he sighed. "You're insane Tony. You said to supergiant that Thanos could suck your dick. Just get some rest." He shook his head as he walked away.


	10. Love

Ones again Tony was put to work… And ones again all the guards were making fun of him as Tony was given tasks which were considered the lightest task possible at this place. As that seemed to be all he could handle.

And that still was, taking care of torture victims, making them ready so they could return to work.

Empty out infected wounds for puss, removing maggots… And yes, Kila had been right. Tony ended up dragging creatures that were all dried up into tubs of water they needed to regain strength.

And reversible, drag aliens out of cells that had sallow water in them, these aliens looked like they were almost dissolving due to the water and needed to dry up.

But never did Tony see Loki… He started to get the idea. The only aliens he was allowed to treat were the ones who were supposed to return to work soon.

Or aliens whom were so far gone that they would soon die if the torture didn't stop.

Thor and Loki… had called themselves gods. Tony and the others had agreed it had to be more accurate to say demi gods or just super powerful aliens. But still, what did that mean?

For how long would Loki have been able to lie in that cell with a broken neck without food or water?

Suddenly the idea of immortality didn't seem so attractive… Actually it had never seemed particularly attractive to Tony. Especially not now. He sighed deeply as he continued cleaning the wounds right in front of him, just kept on working until he was pushed back into the cell with the other slaves.

Sometimes Kila would be there, sometimes not… No Nebula though.

And finally the day came as they all stood in line, and followed the chitauri back out into the same big cave. And Supergiant was up on the same stony ledge high above them.

Tony looked up as Supergiant spread out her arms.

"My friends! Sisters and brothers! Servants of Thanos!" Supergiant smiled. "Ones again we must say our thanks, that we are allowed to serve such a lord! The lord whom sacrificed so much, to save the entire universe! Only he could ever carry such a burden, only he could perform such a miracle!" she smiled. "Now sing his praises!" she called.

And a big shout of hurrah sounded on command as Tony sighed and raised his arms. "Super duper, let's cheer the psychopath." He rolled his eyes and was finally allowed to lower his hands again.

"Know that Thanos is love. It is mercy." Supergiant continued. "It may hurt, but it will be for the better! Your work here will make you stronger and by the end happier. You may not see it now, but some day you will! What he does hurts him to, but he does it because he knows someone must! And let it be known, Thanos would never do anything to you he wouldn't do to his own children.. Watch!"

Tony's eyes gasped. Did she mean… Oh no.

Supergiant reached backwards and then pulled forward what barely looked humanoid anymore, that was clearly Nebulas head that Supergiant was holding, the rest of her though seemed to be in pieces. Arms and legs, gone… front opened up, revealing a pulsating heart and wires going directly into it and connected it to a mechanical lung.

"THIS! IS LOVE!" Supergiant proclaimed holding Nebula up, her big hand covering Nebulas head. "She suffers now, so she may become stronger in the future! Like the world may be suffering now, but it will be stronger in the future. And all of you are suffering now, but only so you may be stronger in the future!"

Tony… Was shaking. What kind of madness what this? What kind of utter _bullshit?!_ It wasn't like anyone was ever going to leave this place anyway! It was all a crappy show.

And then, of all things. Supergiant just threw Nebula away, down the edge and down to all the prisoners.

Tony screamed as he ran forward, but couldn't possible reach Nebula before she hit the ground. People started to collect themselves around the area and Tony had to push himself through. "Get away, MOVE!" he shouted until he finally reached her.

Nebula… who had landed face first down into the ground. No arms, no legs.

"Oh god." Tony fell to his knees and turned her around so Nebulas face was freed. "It.. It's okay! You're in luck. This is the exact thing I am an expert in!" he stammered.

Nebulas face didn't move, her black eyes looking out into the nothingness, there was a stern look on her face.

"Ne-Nebula?" Tony asked.

Then her eyes moved, glancing up at Tony. "I probably should have seen this coming. You should concentrate on yourself, Tony Stark. I am useless to you now."

"That.. That's not how that works!" Tony stated. "I.." he froze, as suddenly he realized all the eyes on him. The other slaves. Tony looked up, and saw the murder in their eyes. "You can't be serious." He gasped. "Hasn't she suffered enough?!"

"It's not often we get anything nice down here." A deep voice sounded. "Step away. It's _her_ fault I am even here in the first place!"

Tony shook his head. "No." he stated. "It's not right."

Another stepped forward. "Do you know what she did to me?!" a large brown alien with spikes down his back spoke. "She cut up my stomach, for _fun!_ And then threw me in here so she could have another go later!"

Tony was shaking. "Even so." He swallowed. "We are all in this together now, even her." He stated.

"Stark." Nebula suddenly spoke and Tony looked down to meet her black eyes. "If you truly wish to help, step away. You cannot win this fight."

Tony squinted his eyes. "I can fix you." He informed.

"Then do it." Nebula asked. "But do it later… You won't be able to do it when you're dead."

Tony could hear the reason behind her words, but still it didn't feel right, he was shaking but finally, gently laid Nebula down and backed away.

He turned his head away, if he watched he wouldn't be able to stop himself from throwing himself into the fight.

Staggering Tony stepped away, trying to ignore all the sounds, then suddenly, a tall presence, wearing a blue robe.

Tony looked up to see Supergiants yellow glistening eyes.

"So, have we learned our lesson yet?" Supergiant asked amused. "Do you swear your allegiance to the great Titan, our lord Thanos?"

Tony seethed. "Kiss my ass!" he stated.

Supergiant was standing still, her eyes not moving, not even her smile. It looked stretched though, her eyes shining almost psychotic. Then she lifted a hand… and smacked Tony across the face, so harshly that Tony fell to the ground.

As Tony looked up, she was still smiling, the smile though was even wider, her eyes even larger.

"Learn your place, you maggot." Supergiant demanded in that mad smile.

Tony hissed as he laid on the floor, then the Chitauri came and dragged him up, as Tony looked up, Supergiant already had her back to him and Tony was dragged away.


	11. Revelations

"WUARGH!" Tony yelled as he was thrown directly into a now familiar room and the heavy door slammed behind him.

This time though Tony didn't get up, he laid on the burning hot floor, his entire body bruised and black. Every inch hurting so much… His ribs. Hurt… so much. It felt like the beatings had gone on for-ever. He couldn't stand up… He just couldn't.

"Man of iron?" Sounded a voice.

Tony hissed.

"Man of iron." The voice tried again. "Stark."

And Tony looked up to see Loki, laying the same place he had always been laying, still not having moved an inch, his head still in the same position, his eyes upwards.

"Water…" Loki breathed. "Do you have…" he gasped.

Tony hissed, his eyes wet. Then he reached up a hand and reached forward, then crawled, pathetically crawled, inches at the time. Loki was so close to him, but it felt so far away.

Finally Tony reached the figure and collapsed, but then realized, he had to take off his damp shirt… It was only slightly damp this time, but it was all he had. He managed to drag it off, and then dropped it over Lokis face before he fell down.

Soon the small sucking sounds started regardless and Tony groaned as he was laying, he didn't want to get up… He couldn't.

He didn't even notice the sucking sounds stopping, nor the shirt falling down on the floor. First as the weak voice sounded. "Stark… Stark."

"Nooo." Tony hissed.

"You can't fall asleep, not in here." Loki informed.

"Why?" Tony asked. "I'm tired… So tired."

"You are already wounded, you cannot get a heat stroke." Loki replied.

Tony sniffed as he curled together.

"Stark?" Loki asked.

Tony was just lying in his fetal position, not replying.

"Stark, what has occurred?" Loki asked. "You are different this day."

"Ne.. Nebula." Tony swallowed. "I left her… She's defenseless and I left her in their clutches."

Loki was quiet.

"Nebula is… She's this cyborg chick." Tony started to explain. "They say she was Thanos's daughter, she turned on him though. We fought Thanos together… But we lost! And they took us here together. They took her away, then they presented her. But they had taken her apart! All her robotic parts, taken away. And supergiant just threw her to the prisoners who all hate her! As some sort of gift! And I… I couldn't stop it! Without a suite I'm really no superhero at all. I could fix her, I know I could. But I don't have any parts! How could I just leave her like that?! She's as bad off as you, unable to move on her own. She has no arms and no _legs!"_ Then Tony sobbed as he laid on the floor.

"Nebula has turned on Thanos?" Loki asked. "This is surprising; she was the most loyal one… Or so it seemed at the time."

Tony glanced up, tears in his eyes.

"I never understood why." Loki then continued. "Out of all of his so called children, Thanos seemed the cruelest towards her…. Maybe that's why she finally turned." He speculated.

"You…. Know about her?" Tony asked as he looked up at Lokis expressionless face. Lokis green eyes seemingly looking out into the nothingness.

"Loki!" Tony demanded.

Loki sighed. "Aye… I know of her." He admitted. "Not just know." he smiled grimly. "We met."

Tony shivered. "Don't tell me you are one of those who want to tear her apart to."

"Well." Loki commented. "She did like pulling out my fingernails, so I might have a bit of a grudge." He admitted. "How-ever… If she truly turned. And the fact she is here and not with Thanos seems to prove that… It would be foolish to try and make enemies with her and not allies."

Tony swallowed, looking at Loki then he realized, Lokis hand was moving. He looked down, and saw the slender white hand move, as if it was trying to clinch into a fist, but couldn't quite get there.

"Only one thing matters to me Stark." Loki breathed. "I must avenge my people."

Tony swallowed as he finally managed to sit up. "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"Bring me food." Loki asked. "And I swear to you, I shall get you the tools you need to fix her."

"Loki, I would get you some food if I could!" Tony gasped. "But I don't know how!"

"Find a way." Loki instructed. "It's your only option."

Tony swallowed, then finally realized his shirt was on the floor and finally picked it up with shaking hands, to offer Loki a sleeve for him to suck on.

"Avenge your people?" Tony asked. "There's… Something I don't understand here. Isn't Asgardian an entire race of people as strong as you and Thor?" he asked. "Avenge them, that indicates they are _all_ dead. That doesn't seem." He halted, and then he realized. Lokis eyes were wet again.

Tony removed the sleeve.

Loki sucked in a breath.

"Loki?" Tony asked.

"Death… Death itself visited Asgard." Loki said in a shaking voice. "Her name was Hela… Thor is the strongest of all Asgardians. But even him, she toyed with as if he was nothing but a ragdoll. She killed all who opposed her. Every warrior and mage. To defeat her Thor conquered a desperate plan. He had me unleash the fire of surtur upon Asgard with her in it. It destroyed our entire realm, and only so few managed to escape on one single space ship."

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"We were headed for Midgard, your home world. But we never reached it before Thanos had caught up with us… Finally, after all those years. He found me at last." Loki closed his eyes. "And the Asgardians paid the price."

"Found you?" Tony asked. "He was looking for you? Why?"

"Why do you think, man of Iron?" Loki asked. "You were there. Thanos had given me a task, just the one. Retrieve an infinity stone currently in the shape of the thing you know as the Tesserect. Let his army unto Midgard so he could dish out his so called justice. Fulfill this task, and I was free to go. Fail, and he would let me suffer a fate worse than death… and here I am. Broken, powerless and alone."

Tony's eyes widened and the pieces fell into place… Nebula had apparently been pulling out Lokis finger nails, and probably a lot more. The Chitauri belonged to Thanos, of course! Not Loki!

"You…. Were working for Thanos." Tony shivered. "You were going to… To just give him the stone… WHY WOULD YOU JUST GIVE HIM THE STONE!" he shouted. "Do you know what he intended to do with them?!"

"No…. I didn't." Loki said and Tony silenced. "It was a good deal. If I didn't say yes, he would merely have send someone else. It would have changed nothing for you. All I needed to do was open the portal, give him the Tesserect and get out. I didn't care what he wanted it for, why would I?"

"So what if you had known?!" Tony asked. "Would that have changed things?!"

"Believe it or not Stark…. Yes." Loki swallowed, his eyes wet. "Half of the universe, that's also half of Asgard… I may not care for Midgard. But there are other places."

"So because it's the place where _you_ live it's different?!" Tony asked. "That's bullshit!"

"Think what you will, I am telling you the way it is." Loki informed. Though he had to swallow yet again.

"Do you know what you put me through?!" Tony asked. "Because of you I..."

"Because of me you were lucky!" Loki replied harshly. "If I hadn't applied it could have been Supergiant or Nebula or Ebony Maw. Maybe even Thanos himself who came! You lucked out getting someone you could actually defeat!"

"So am I supposed to think you made some sort of great sacrifice?!" Tony asked.

"No…" Loki replied quietly. "You should count yourself lucky that Thanos couldn't be bothered to show up himself. If he had, he would have just taken the Tesserect. Killed half of earths population, including all of its heroes and left."

"So there's a seven years difference, so what?" Tony asked with tears in his eyes. "Everyone died anyway! It's the same result!" and he grabbed his face as he sobbed.

The only sounds were Tony's sobbing as he was sitting on the floor, before finally he spoke in a broken voice.

"That's the most likely thing isn't it?" Tony asked. "Everyone who opposed Thanos…. He probably killed them didn't he? And they would oppose him, all of earth's heroes."

"Most likely." Loki replied.

"I never even got to tell them…" Tony sniffed. "That… That I'm sorry." And he squinted his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself.

Loki was quiet, he swallowed. "I…" he breathed. "I'm sorry…. Stark."

"I want to see Pepper." Tony sniffed. "But… There's a fifty percent chance she's dead. She's gone isn't she?" he asked.

"That I do not know." Loki replied.

It was the last thing either of them said, Tony was sobbing, but offered Loki the other sleeve… When the heavy door finally opened, Tony was still crying.

The guard seemed pleased to see his tears and picked Tony up, dragging him out and away from Loki still laying at the same place on the floor. Only one thing was different about him, tears were also silently falling down his face.


	12. Trade

Tony stopped taking notice of any of the torture, any of the beatings.

Barely did he notice when a large blue alien stepped in front of him, a white long robe sweeping after her. Then a large blue hand reached down, under Tony's cheek and lifted his face so Tony met the Supergiants yellow eyes.

"See, what did I tell you?" Supergiant asked no one in particular. "Like all animals, he just needed to be broken. So, tell me little maggot. What is it you would like that Thanos do to you?"

Tony didn't reply, he groaned.

"I said." Supergiant spoke more clearly. "What have you been saying about my lord Thanos?"

And suddenly the spell grabbed Tony again as he groaned. "I said that…" he tried to fight it but no choice. "I said he could suck my dick and kiss my ass." He hissed. "Then I called him a psychopath and unfair."

Suddenly Supergiants grip around Tonys mouth tightened and it was super painful.

"You are sorry you would say such awful things, aren't you?" Supergiant asked.

Tony hissed, he was so beaten, his body hurt so much. Supergiants grip on his face was squeeshing him and it hurt… It hurt a lot. "No.. Not really." He stated.

Supergiant hissed as she stood up and took Tony with him so he was now dangling in the air. "He saved your world! And this is the thanks you are willing to give!"

"Save?" Tony asked with tears in his eyes. "He took everything from me. Everyone is dead! Everyone who is a good person seems to be the ones who are gone. And only the shitty ones are left!"

"Oh… What's this, you're suffering." Supergiant commented, using her free hand to wipe away Tony's tears. "Of course you are, pardon me. Like all you sacrificed and lost. Fear not, we are all in this together. It is the price we all had to pay. To fulfill our lords grand plan, to save the universe itself." And slowly she lowered Tony down.

The moment she let go Tony buckled under and fell to his knees. Then Supergiant kneeled.

"Worry not, in time you will understand." Supergiant smiled, an almost kind smile as her yellow eyes glistened. Then she stood up and nodded at a Chitauri and ones again Tony was dragged away.

* * *

The moment Tony was cast back into the sleeping quarters he desperately started to look around.. Nebula, was she?! Nebula?

Then he noticed, one of the prisoners casually walking to one spot and kicking something, then casually moved on before the next one came and kicked the same place as if it was a new tradition for people, every time they passed that spot they kicked what-ever was laying there .

Tony's heart sank as he crawled towards the spot, starting to see the outline of something gray, brown…. And blue.

Actually it was blue but covered in dirt, oh god no. Finally Tony reached it, grabbed it and turned it around to finally see a face. A female face, bald, closed eyes. "Nebula." He gasped.

The eyes opened, black and dead as usual then glanced at Tony. "Took you long enough." She commented.

Tony swallowed, then gathered strength to pick her up and stagger towards one of the walls where he could put down Nebula so she was leaning against the wall with her head up.

Tony looked at her open chest. "Jesus Christ.." he looked at the beating flesh heart, and all the wires that had replaced her veins. If it wasn't so morbid, and Nebula wasn't look at him. Tony would have been utterly fascinated by all these things. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No." Nebula replied in a stone dead voice.

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"I have not felt pain for many years." Nebula informed Tony. "Thanos took that ability away from me."

"Oh." Tony realized and he swallowed as he crossed his legs. "Your insides really shouldn't be exposed; this needs to be closed up." He gestured at her chest. "That should be really easy, it's not really technical just a matter of attaching a chest piece." He held his chin as his eyes looked over it. Then he frowned. "Wait a second… Nebula. What is that for?" he had to ask pointing at a disk like object hiding behind Nebulas heart only a little visible. It looked a little bit like… Could it be?

Nebulas eyes were still without emotion. "It stores a few robotic nannites. Normally they would be able to self replicate when needed. They can help me repair my robotic parts, or when I loose a limp they alter attachments so I can use replacement limps not originally designed or made for me."

"You… You have self replicating nannites?" Tony gasped, not believing his own luck.

"I _did."_ Nebula corrected him. "They require a power source, a big one. And of course Supergiant took it from me."

"Well, she didn't take mine." Tony pointed out tapping at his arch reactor.

Nebula halted, her eyes looked at Tonys shining chest piece, then slowly she looked up at Tony, for the first time her eyes showing what looked like an emotion. Surprise.

"This baby here." Tony then smirked. "Able to power any of my iron man suites. Able to make a 80 kilo iron suite walk and even _fly._ As well as firing blasters able to blow up buildings, support its network connection and AI, scope, visuals and there is _still_ power to spare. You want an unlimited energy source?" he asked. "We have an unlimited energy source. So erhm Nebby, I suggest a trade. I have unlimited energy, ones your nannites starts self replicating you have unlimited nannites. You get some of mine I get some of yours?"

Nebula looked at him. "It takes time for the nannites to self replicate. I wont be able to give you any for a while." She stated then silenced. "How-ever, when I am able to."

Tony nodded. "That's all right. Okay." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, this is probably going to suck but… I kind of need to hook you up to me." He blinked. "Okay that sounded weird."

"Just do it." Nebula demanded.

"Right." Tony sighed then swallowed. "I am so sorry." He stated as he tried to clean his hands as much as he could, but since all he had was dirty clothes it was kind of a lost cause. And Tonys fingers were _way_ dirtier than he liked as he started to dig into Nebulas chest.

Oddly enough, as Tony started working a calmness overtook him. His mind automatically started to put the pieces together, which wire went where and how it all connected. What a beautiful sophisticated machine. Finally Tony was sure he had the right wires connected to the nano disk, and slowly he started to screw on his own arch reactor to open it up to where there was direct access.

It started feeling weird when he attached Nebulas small wires to himself, then finally they were attached and Nebula gasped.

Tony glanced up. "You okay?" he asked.

"It… tickles a bit." Nebula admitted.

Tony sighed. "That's good. I'm glad it doesn't come across as a giant shock." Now attached to Nebula Tony couldn't exactly move away and he sat down beside her instead. Then he reached for one of the old blankets and pulled it up so it covered their chests and how they were connected through wires.

"Hey look at us being snuggle buddies now." Tony grinned.

Nebulas face was absolutely deadpan.

"Right, no sense of humor." Tony sighed. "Okay, Nebula… I got to tell you something."

"Then say it." Nebula demanded in a slightly impatient voice.

Tony swallowed. "Okay, look." He tried. "When I was under special treatment I erh… I met some fellow inmates. Inmates who gets to be under you know, special treatment for way longer and erh. I ran into someone who… Turns out he might be a mutual acquaintance."

Nebula frowned.

"You erh… Have you ever met an Asgardian named Loki?" Tony asked.

"Oh." Nebula commented in a lazed voice. "The godling. So Father caught him after all."

"You _were_ looking for him." Tony gasped. "He wasn't lying."

"Yes. We were" Nebula replied. "He failed the mission Thanos had given him. The punishment was supposed to be a fate worse than death. Father had promised him there would be no-where to hide for him… I will admit I am impressed; he turned out to be very good at hiding indeed. At first he was in Asgards captivity, not even father would dare to attack Asgard. Then he vanished from there… He actually managed to hide himself. I would like to figure out how, that's impressive."

Tony swallowed. "His neck was broken, I think he's paralyzed." He informed. "But he said he can… heal himself. And he promised that if I get him some food. He'll get me the parts I need to fix you."

Nebulas brow furrowed.

"Nebs?" Tony asked.

"What do we have to lose?" Nebula finally asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought to." He halted. "Erhm, you both said the same thing. Thanos send Loki… offered him the opportunity to win his freedom. Loki also said, if he had said no they would just have sent someone else. If that is the case… Why Loki then?" he asked.

"Because of Asgard." Nebula replied. "The earth is Asgardian territory, as I said not even my father would dare to confront the Asgardians directly. If one of Thanos's known soldier had attacked, Asgard would most likely retaliate. But by sending Loki whom weren't a known servant and already at odds with Asgard. We could divert their attention."

"He was your scape goat." Tony concluded. Now remembering how tired he was, his eyes dropping.

"A tool, yes." Nebula replied.

"No wonder he's not that fond of you." Tony commented as he leaned back, slowly he sunk further and further down until his head was resting on Nebulas shoulder.

Nebula wasn't moving.

"Seriously… I don't know who is worse anymore." Tony commented.

"May I suggest not thinking about it and just do what you need to do." Nebula commented.

"Hmm." Tony murmured, his head now resting heavily on Nebulas shoulder, his eyes closed. And the blanket was still covering the both of them.

And exhausted, Tony fell asleep in that position as Nebula was merely sitting looking as stone faced as ever.


	13. needed

"Tony… Tony wake up."

Tony groaned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him, but gradually it became harsher.

"Come on!" The voice sounded and the shake was more forceful.

Finally Tony opened his eyes to be faced with a scaly face, mostly white but with some black spots and orange eyes. "Kila?" he asked.

"The guards are going to be here in a minute to grab some workers. If you don't want to be discovered in… What-ever the heck you're doing. You need to clear that away, _now!"_

Tony blinked, at first he was confused. Then a female voice sternly spoke.

"Unhook us."

Tony turned his head and realized he was sitting right next to Nebula, not just sitting, he had been leaning up against her. Both of them still sharing a blanket covering them and then he remembered. "OH SHIT!" he lifted the blanket and saw the wires going from his arch reactor to Nebulas nannite disk, quickly he moved in front of Nebula and started to pull out wires trying not to hurt himself or Nebula.

Kilas face wrinkled. "What the heck is that, some sort of pairing ritual on your planet?"

"What? No! Ew!" Tony exclaimed as he finally managed to remove the last wire from himself and put them back into Nebula, then started to put his own arch reactor back together.

"Then what is it?" Kila asked.

Tony sighed deeply. "Nebula is more machine than flesh, I am part battery. We decided to team up. Basically."

"Gross." Kila stated.

Nebulas eyes were harsh. "Tony, you should not hand out information so easily."

"Come on Nebula! Kila is a friend!" Tony exclaimed.

"Do you know anything about him?" Nebula asked. "Why he is here, how he has survived? What kind of person he is?"

"Well Nebula, from what I heard you are known for being the Galaxies greatest sadist! So you don't get a high horse to stand on here." Tony muttered as he finally managed to get the protective plate of his arch reactor into place. Nearly there.

Nebulas eyes they were on Kila, harshly looking at him. "Why are you helping?" she asked.

Kila sighed. "It's not like I want to die in here either." He stated. "I mean, what do I have to lose? Of course if I am figured out it's the special treatment again." He shivered.

"Why should we trust you?" Nebula asked.

"Errh, you need me." Kila pointed out. "If those guards had come and you two were still sleeping it would be over! One of you would have been taken away to another place and you would never see each other again. So when-ever you do that weird battery thing, you need a lookout."

Nebula didn't look happy, but neither did she object, so she did seem to see the point in that.

"What do you want in return?" Nebula then asked.

"I want to go home. Obviously. Isn't that the entire deal here, we all want to get out of here!" Kila stated. Then he sighed. "I doubt you have any chance, but right now you're my _only_ chance so." He shrugged.

"Nebula he's right, we need an extra pair of eyes." Tony pointed out. "You have no limps, and I can't stay awake between my shifts."

"Great, so we have a deal." Kila smirked.

Nebula groaned deeply and Tony sighed, just glad he had managed to put everything back together just as guards walked inside.

Before the guards came to close Tony groaned as he stood up and walked a couple of steps forward with Kila.

"Where do they send you?" Tony asked.

"The forge." Kila informed. "Because of my species I can withstand the heat, you would probably be boiled in a second."

"Right… Desert planet." Tony breathed. "Is it… All desert?"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Kila commented. "It's the most beautiful planet in the universe, just so you know. The sands… So many colors, glistening in the sun. And the sun, it's so wonderfully warm." He sighed deeply. "I haven't seen the sun… For so long. Or any sun." he looked up at the gray ceiling. "Tony, I want to feel the sand on my feet and the sun on my skin again. Even if it'll only be one last time."

Tony swallowed. "You bet the right horse, I promise."

"Tony… You guys are the only horse here." Kila reminded him as the guard reached them and he sighed. "Well, see you later." He greeted as he willingly followed the guard who grabbed his arm and the next one came for Tony.


	14. break down

The days passed by, and it felt painfully slow.  
Tony realized the best cause of action was just trying to get through each day as they came.

Ironically, as Tony had already made peace with the fact that he himself would most likely never get out of here, things became much easier.  
Getting himself out seemed like a hopeless prospect, but getting Loki, Nebula and Kila out… Somehow seemed more doable.

It was still impossible of course, Tony had been able to keep his mouth shut and thus hadn't been put into special treatment, and as such hadn't seen Loki.

All he did was trying to get through the day so he could hook himself up to Nebula to charge her a little bit more while he slept and Kila kept an eye out, then continue.

Tony's jobs would be a bit different from time to time, sometimes it would be the sorting and sometimes it would be taking care of those who had been under…. Tony wanted to go to… sigh. Special treatment.

Tony didn't know for how long he had been at this, he had stopped counting. It was all about just getting through this day, just getting through it.

This day seemed just like any of the other, and ones again he was treating people whom had been under special treatment.

He was treating an alien with black skin, puss filled wounds which needed to be cleaned before they could be wrapped up.

Chitauri was standing over him, making those clicking sounds and Tony sighed. There couldn't be that many more for today, surely.

Just then, an inhuman sound sounded, it was almost like a screech, high pinched but going through all walls and all flesh.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Tony screamed as he pressed his hands towards his ears and the screech continued as all the walls started to shake. What the hell?

Then suddenly Tony realized, the Chitauri standing over him was down on the floor, it looked like they had a spasm of some kind, rolling around clearly effected.

Then running foot steps and guards running around. "What… What's happening?" Tony asked. He dragged himself up on his legs and dared to peer outside the door to see guards running.

"EVERYONE GO BACK TO THEIR CELLS!" A guard shouted then his eyes landed on Tony. "Slave! Go back!"

Tony blinked, back to his sleeping quarters? But… he was always escorted. Again Tony looked around and saw Chitauri on the floor in spasms and guards running covering their ears reminding Tony that that sound really hurt.

Tony stumbled as he tried to cover his ears to, okay back to the cell.. He wouldn't complain, he thought he had a pretty good idea where to go.

He stumbled down the dark hallways, past the iron doors and then… Tony halted.

He stepped back looking at an iron door where heat came from the insane, Tony looked behind himself and saw guards running to busy to even care about Tony.

A chitauri was squirming not far from him on the floor, Tony walked over to it. He halted, then bowed down and picked up its electronic bracelet. He walked back to the door and pressed the bracelet towards the lock and it was unlocked.

Tony gasped for breath…. Okay this was a stupid gamble but this was going to be his only chance! As long as that horrid sound sounded all through the area and Tony pushed up the door to see a bare room, with only one person inside laying at the same spot he always did. On the middle of the floor.

Tony rushed in and then grabbed Lokis arms, he didn't know how much time he had! Then he started to drag. "Come on Rudolph time to go!" he hissed and dragged Loki towards the door.

"Stark?" Loki asked.

"No talking, just moving!" Tony exclaimed as he dragged Loki, he got him to the door and then out in the hallway where he kept dragging Lokis limp body. "Christ all mighty you're heavy!" he hissed. "Why are you so heavy."

"Bone density." Loki replied in a hoarse voice.

"Of course." Tony groaned as he turned around and grabbed Lokis arms to drag him differently.

"YOU!" A guard suddenly shouted and Tony stiffened as he turned to see a large stone like guard. "What are you doing?"

"Erhm… Going back to my cell." Tony swallowed. "With my work mate, that's what we were asked to do right?"

The Guard regarded him for a moment, then the screech intensified and the guard covered his ears. "GO!" he demanded. "Just go!"

Tony nodded and then kept dragging Loki, dragging and dragging. Did he even have the time?! When the screeching stopped he would be busted. He reached the hall that went between the big sleeping cell and the hall where supergiant would have her speeches and then suddenly.

A slave, being thrust into the wall, and another.

Tony looked up and there he saw… Supergiant, but she didn't seem normal. Her robe was a mess, her glowing yellow eyes shining, her mouth agape and she was screaming as she grabbed a slave who didn't quite manage to run. "Why?!" She screamed. "My Lord, Thanos! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" she asked and the poor slave in her hand was wide-eyed looking at him. "NOOOOO! Without Thanos, there is no love, no light! NO REASON TO LIVE!" she cast him aside.

Tony's eyes widened. Thanos? Thanos left? What did she mean.

"My lord! My lord!" Supergiant fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face. "I AM YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANT!" she reached up her arms. "If you must leave take me with you! JUST DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!"

"Tony!" Tony turned to see his scaly friend Kila. "Tony we got to run before she!"

"Help me!" Tony asked. "We need to take him with us!" he gestured at Loki.

Kila looked down. "What the hell?"

"Just help me before Ms Crazy gets a grasp! Take his legs I have his arms!" Tony shouted.

"Tony why do we need to take him?!" Kila asked. "It would be quicker just to go!" 

"Trust me, we need him! If you want to get out of here, we need him!" Tony stated and Kila swallowed then finally dived down and grabbed Lokis legs. "Let's go!" he exclaimed and the trio scrambled away as Supergiant kept screaming.

Finally they entered the big cell and saw slaves sitting in all the corners covering their ears. Immediately Tony walked towards Nebula whom's face expression was as stone cold as ever.

"Okay, okay!" Tony gasped. "Sit him down, easy now." He tried to sit Loki down next to Nebula so the demi god now sat next to her with a bowed head.

Tony kneeled in front of the demi god. "Lokes.. Loki!" he exclaimed slapping Lokis thin face. "You're with us? Loki!"

Loki groaned as he opened his eyes glancing up. "It hurts."

"Yeah, sorry." Tony sighed. "When would we ever get another chance."

"Not that." Loki hissed. "Supergiant, her telepathic abilities. She's lost control." He hissed squinting his eyes. "That woman is incredible unstable."

"Yeaah, that one I had kind of gathered." Tony sighed. "So all of this." He looked at the shaking walls. "That's her? Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Argh." Loki hissed squinting his eyes as a extra loud screech came. "I think…" he hissed. "I think that… Thanos is dead."

There was silence, absolute and stunned silence.

"Wha… What?" Tony asked.

"You can't be serious." Kila gasped. "Thanos? He killed half my planet! Our greatest warriors tried to fight him and died! He can't just be dead!"

"Well, that seems to be the cause of Supergiants break down." Loki seethed.

"Kila is right, how does that make any sense?!" Tony asked. "How can he just die?! He wipes out half the universe and then just kicks the bucket?! How does that work?!"

"Simple." Nebula suddenly spoke calmly and they all turned to her. "Yes, Thanos killed half the universe. Now the other half stands together wishing for only one thing… To see him dead." She turned her head looking at them. "It does in fact make sense."

Tony was frozen into silence… What? These people were telling Tony that… That Thanos had just died? But… That didn't make any sense.

Tony kept going over it again and again, feeling like he ought to feel a sense of happiness. But all he felt was utter confusion.  
If Thanos was dead then… Then what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to accomplish? Then why was he still alive?

Tony sat on his knees, his eyes empty… He didn't know what to feel or what to think.

Here he was. Surrounded by potentially some of the worst people in the galaxy, yet he was still alive… And he didn't know why.

"Tony." Kila spoke and Tony looked up at the scaly alien whom honestly had been the only one who had been kind to him at this place. "You're still taking me home right?" he asked.

And Tony swallowed, then he nodded. Kila probably didn't know it, but he had given Tony the thing he needed right now. If nothing else then… Tony's eyes turned to Loki who was limply leaning across the wall, his black hair falling over his face.

Tony swallowed as he grabbed a blanket, then moved forward and wrapped it around Loki and Nebulas shoulders so they were sharing. "Well Lokes, I got you water, I got you to a colder place. I'll get you some food soon. You promised me stuff in return."

"All in due time man of iron." Loki spoke weakly as he closed his eyes. "Right now, I have a fellow telepath yelling very loudly in my head. Well she's yelling in everyone's head, but some are more susceptible than others."

"I didn't know you could read minds." Tony commented.

"Only the most basics, for one thing unlike natural telepaths I need to touch the persons head. Supergiant only needs to be fairly close to you to read your mind. But I am still sensitive." Loki hissed.

Tony shivered, then he laid down. These were the only people here that Tony could draw just a little bit of comfort from, so he laid down at Loki and Nebulas feets, what else was he to do.

Loki sighed as he was sitting there, only able to slightly move his hand when he concentrated. "Well Nebula…. It has indeed been a while."

"Indeed." Nebula replied in a stone cold face. As she had no arms or legs she couldn't even move.

"I see you are lacking an arm and a leg." Loki smirked slightly amused.

"I see you have two of each you are not using, care to donate?" Nebula asked evenly.

"Sorry, unlike you I am rather attached to my limps." Loki replied amused.

Nebula frowned annoyed.

Then Lokis smirk turned into a serious frown. "So Nebula, I hear you wanted to kill Thanos. But now he's gone. Now what do you intend to do?"

"I don't know. I hear you had a similar goal, what about you?" Nebula asked.

"So, I can't have Thanos." Loki said in a dark voice. "But there are others aren't there? Who declared their loyalty to the Titan. Supergiant just to mention one. I suppose they will have to sate my rage."

"So you intend to go on a purge until all traces of Thanos has been erased?" Nebula asked.

"What else is there for me?" Loki asked. "I will admit, I always had an issue when it comes to grudges. I never knew when to just let go."

"I understand… I can relate." Nebula replied.

"So… Common enemy?" Loki asked. "The enemy of my enemy, you know how it goes."

"As long as you are useful." Nebula nodded.

Loki smirked. "I would shake your hand, but you know… My hand is a bit out of commission and you don't have one!"

"I never was much one for handshakes anyway." Nebula commented.

"Yes… I had a feeling." Loki sighed.


	15. lose

For how long Supergiant kept screaming, and according to Loki it was a kind of mental scream which went inside everybody's head which was why they could all hear it.

For how long that went on was impossible to tell, Tony had hoped to sleep it out. But he would be disturbed by horrible nightmares. Nightmares of people leaving and never coming back… Pepper, Thor, Rhodey, Steve…. Please just stop!

Tony curled together and covered his ears just like everybody else was doing, it seemed like it took an eternity but finally… Finally did it stop.

And the chitauri programmed for a specific day rhythm continued with their usual orders, which meant that finally there was food.

And of all things Tony had ended up doing a thing he never thought he had to do… He was spoon feeding a murderous demi god.

It wasn't to hard though, Tony had half expected that Loki would start complaining about the food. The horrible texture and bitter taste. No such thing, as soon as the bowl was in front of Loki his eyes lithe up in unparalleled hunger, and the moment the spoon was in front of his mouth he bit down and swallowed leaving a clean spot. The hunger clear in each and everyone one of his motions.

"Easy there. Aren't there rules about this?" Tony asked. "If you haven't eaten for a long time you are not supposed to eat a lot."

"You needn't concern yourself with that." Loki smirked, his eyes still so filled with hunger. "Remember man of iron. Those are human rules, I am not human."

"Fine, if you say so." Tony sighed. "By the way, can you just call me Tony. That man of iron stuff is weird." He asked as he offered Loki another spoonful and that to was gone in two seconds.

"I can, but I would like something in return." Loki replied.

"Oh boy another deal with the devil." Tony sighed offering Loki the third spoonful and quickly that was gone.

"You shall seize with those odd nicknames you have made up for me." Loki stated. "My name is Loki or Prince Loki."

"All right, all right. Calm down Rudolph." Tony sighed and Loki glared at him. "That was a joke." Tony finally assured offering Loki a spoonful.

And that spoonful of goop was already gone.

"Though I am not starting to call you _your highness_ all right?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why would I ask that of you?" Loki asked and he halted. "What would I be ruling over? Asgard is gone. Its people are…" He halted. "Which does mean… I am no Prince after all." He smirked bitterly. "How ironic, the last one to carry the memories of Asgard. And he's not even an Asgardian."

"Wait you're not?" Tony asked.

Loki smirked. "I'm adopted." He finally stated.

"Right… Thor did say something about that." Tony admitted. "Then… What are you?" he asked.

"Well man of Iron. They put me the place where I would suffer the most… A very warm place." Loki commented.

"Yeah that's not helping me, also my name is Tony not man of Iron." Tony sighed.

Loki sighed as he took another spoonful of goop and swallowed then glanced up. "I'm a Jotunn, they also go by the names frost giants."

"Huh." Tony blinked. "You don't look very giant to me. I mean you're stupidly tall like Thor, but not quite _giant."_

"He's a midget." Nebula spoke, that made Lokis entire face crunch in pure anger. He looked ready to bite someone and Tony was a bit concerned about offering him another spoonful of goop.

"Oh really?" Tony looked at Lokis angry face.

"You shall not speak one more word of that." Loki warned in a dangerous tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tony replied finally daring to give Loki another spoonful. "Though it does explain your over compensating issues doens't it?" he smirked and Loki hissed like some sort of feral cat. 

Only to soon was the bowl all empty and Loki still looked incredible hungry as his eyes lingered on the bowl.

"Sorry, all out." Tony sighed as his own stomach started to rumble.

"No, there is more. I see it." Loki whispered. "Give it to me."

"Lokes, that's it. There isn't anymore." Tony tried to reason.

"Put the bowl to my mouth!" Loki demanded and Tony suddenly got what the demi god was getting at.

"Well okay if you insist." Tony said as he put the bowl to Lokis mouth and then, true enough. Loki started to lick it. And he didn't stop licking before it truly was sparkling clean. Stunned Tony looked at the clean bowl in his hands.

"I'm going to rest." Loki closed his eyes. "Don't disturb me."

"Sure, what-ever man." Tony replied. Loki didn't answer, just sat with closed eyes. Then Tony turned to Nebula. "Are you doing okay?" he asked her.

"Fine." Nebula replied shortly.

"Are you… Sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Nebula replied. "Thanos is dead. It is what I desired."

There was something odd about her though, she seemed… Off.

"He raised you didn't he?" Tony tried to ask and Nebula closed her eyes. "Nebula?"

"I don't wish to talk about it." Nebula harshly cut him off. "Thanos is dead! It is what I wanted." She swallowed, it was so rare to see emotion on her face. But somehow, she did seem… Very sad.

"Hey it's okay if you're sad." Tony assured. "This must be… Really confusing for you."

Nebula glanced down.

"Nebula?" Tony asked again.

"I hated him." Nebula whispered. "With every fiber of my being I hated him… But also, with every fiber of my being I…" she halted. "I loved him." She admitted, looking like she was surprising even herself. "Even after all he did to me, when he spoke a soft word of encouragement. It was my everything… " she glanced away. "I was ready to do anything for him. For as long as I believed he actually loved me. Only to late did I finally realize… That he didn't." she closed her eyes. "Thanos never had any love in his heart for anyone."

Tony looked at Nebula. "I'm sorry, Nebula."

"I don't need your pity Tony." Nebula replied. "I just need you to fix me and help me get out of here."

Tony sighed deeply. "Okay… Okay." He moved to Nebula and glanced at her open chest. "I suppose while there is time we might get some charging done."

Nebula didn't reply, which from her was consent and Tony went to work. Just… Get through the day. They had Loki now and Loki had gotten to eat. They were one major step closer to the goal.


	16. children

"Tony wake up."

Tony had become rather familiar with the voice and what he needed to do, automatically he reached for the wires connecting him to Nebula to disconnect them before guards came. He was barely even awake as he just moved by habit.

Barely had Tony finished before Kila suddenly just grabbed him and started pulling Tony away.

"Hey what?!" Tony exclaimed. "What are you."

"Loki told me to do it!" Kila exclaimed as he pulled Tony with him.

"What… Why? What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Getting us away from Nebula!" Kila informed as he pulled Tony to the opposite wall and Tony's eyes widened as he saw Loki sitting there. In the same position as the other place, how Loki had managed to get over there Tony didn't know. But finally got the picture and willingly followed Kila until he sat down beside Loki.

"What… What's going on?" Tony asked the demi god.

"She's coming." Loki whispered. "Her rage is like a hot burning inferno, she's looking for a target and made up her mind. We should not be in her path."

"What? Who?" Tony asked. It was a stupid question, he shouldn't have asked. Barely did he ask before a big blue woman in a messy white robe stormed inside, her eyes flaming and immediately a head ache returned to Tony as that eternal scream seemed to echo.

"Why?!" Supergiant shouted as she ran straight for Nebula and picked her up. "Why didn't you safe him?! He took you in, he called you his daughter! You should have been by his side!" she cried.

Tony's eyes widened. "Nebula… No."

Nebulas eyes were cold as she looked at Supergiant.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" Supergiant asked. "YOU FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH!" she threw Nebula aside and then proceeded to stomp on Nebulas head.

"No." Tony gasped and Supergiant kicked the helpless cyborg again, then kicked her into the wall. "Nebula!" Tony was just about to make a leap for it only to be yanked back.

Wide-eyed Tony looked down to see Lokis hand having wrapped itself Tony's arm and now held him back.

"No! Let me go!" Tony tried to pull in his arm, but Lokis grip was surprisingly strong and it tightened. It started to really hurt. "She needs help! She."

"Stark." Loki seethed. "With all the energy you have been feeding Nebula, there is a number of things she could do right now to protect herself. Create a force field, electrically shock Supergiant when-ever she touches her. Even such a small act as biting her… But she is doing none of it. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, let me go!" Tony pulled.

"To protect your scheme!" Loki hissed. "She's protecting your scheme and protecting _you!_ To leap in would be spitting on her sacrifice. Stay put!" he demanded.

Tony's eyes watered as he turned to Loki suddenly meeting his harsh green eyes and the god continued.

"If you get in supergiants way now you'll _die!_ She's unhinged and unstable, and right now she has no control!" Loki stated sternly. "You could get away with saying your stupid shit earlier, but not now."

Tony squinted his eyes, he could hear the raging screams, the kicking and the beatings behind him. He knew that if he turned around he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Kila was gone, seemed like he had run even further away the moment Tony had been pulled what was deemed far enough away.

There was only one humanoid person in the area now, and Tony was desperate. He did the only thing he could do to stop himself from turning around, leaned forward and grabbed Lokis torso borrowing his head into Lokis chest as he tried to block out the raging screams and the kicks.

Then, the hand holding Tony's arm let go, and instead landed on top of Tony's head, gently pushing him closer to the demi god's chest.

"You mortals." Loki sighed deeply. "Often I forget how fragile you are." Tony hissed. "I think perhaps it's better if you go back to sleep now." Loki commented.

And then it was odd, like a gently buzz coming from the hand on top of Tony's head, and suddenly his head felt so heavy, like a heavy cloud had entered it. The horrible sounds grew distant and before Tony knew it, he drifted off to sleep. He didn't even notice the shimmer covering them both, didn't even know they were now both hidden in a illusion. He was allowed blisfull rest in darkness. 

* * *

As Tony woke, he was laying on something soft. He groaned and saw the brown color of prison garbs… He was laying on a person. Drowsily Tony looked up then his eyes widened. "OH SHIT!" he jumped off the person and gasped.

Loki… He had fallen a sleep on top of Loki! Are you serious?

The demi god was sitting in his usual position his head lowered and his eyes closed, looked like he was sleeping. Then slowly, his eyes opened and Loki glanced up.

Wide-eyed Tony looked at him as suddenly the events of what happened before flooded back to him and he gasped. "NEBULA!" he turned around. "Nebu...!"

He halted as next to them was the cyborg. Placed up against the cave wall, his face battered and her electronic bits dented and scattered… And next to her was Kila laying on the ground. Sleeping.

"Nebula…. Are you?" Tony shivered moving towards her.

"I almost felt a bit of pain that time." Nebula smirked, actually looking a bit amused.

"I am so sorry." Tony swallowed.

"Don't be." Nebula replied. "If you desire to repay me, get me out of here."

Tony closed his eyes then nodded, he turned to Loki.

"You can move again." Tony breathed.

"Only a little." Loki admitted. "I cannot stand up. Not yet."

"Then how the heck did you get from over there to over here?!" Tony asked pointing at the wall they had previously occupied.

"A simple teleportation spell." Loki smirked.

Tony halted. "You… You can teleport?"

Loki was still smiling. "It is a very simple spell barely requiring any magic."

"Wait… hang on." Tony blinked. "Does that mean that, when we had you in that big glass cage thing. You could have left _any_ time you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes, that entire thing was quite amusing." Loki replied, truly enough sounding amused. "The man with the eye patch really thought he was being intimidating."

Kila looked at the demi god. "Okay Tony, I am starting to see why you think we need him." he admitted. "He's a mage. That's… wow."

Lokis face changed to one of annoyance. "The word is sorcerer." he informed.

"What… What's the difference?" Tony honestly had to ask.

"They are two different schools! It's not the same!" Loki replied, clearly getting more annoyed.

"But… Both are people who can do magic right?" Tony asked.

Loki glared at Tony. "There are several branches of the magic art and ways to practice them! Some are more crude than others. You shall not compare me with a mere mage!"

"all right, all right. Shesh." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Maybe keep quiet Tony." Nebula commented from where she sat. "You are hurting the wizards feelings."

Lokis eyes widened in gobsmacked horror, clearly incredible offended. Then Tony turned to Nebula and of all things. She was smiling as she looked out into the air.

Then Loki frowned. "You shouldn't speak, you don't even have a _leg_ to stand on."

"True, but at least I am not a midget." Nebula commented and Loki nearly jerked towards her only his broken body stopping him. His eyes filled with with indignity.

Kila blinked as he turned to Tony. "Do these two… have some kind of history."

"Yeaaah." Tony sighed as the biggering continued between the demi god and the cyborg.

"How are your doing with your not real dad?" Nebula asked Loki casually.

"I don't know, what about _yours?"_ Loki asked. "Oh wait, he just killed half the universe! Good job!"

"You're one to speak! Yours brought massacres across all the nine realms." Nebula huffed.

"Yeah like ten thousand years before I was born. What's your excuse?" Loki asked.

"Settle down children." Tony asked as he sat in front of them. "You two need to make up or there will be no goop food for either today."

Loki glared at him. "If I am to regain my magic and strength, I need the sustenance. You know this." he stated.

"Then I suppose you'll either have to be nice and make up with Nebula, or walk over there and get your own food." Tony smiled kindly.

Loki pouted and turned his head away.

"Loki." Tony spoke in a lecturing tone sounding like a parent scolding a child.

"I shall tolerate her presence as we do need each other. Do not expect me to act fondly of her." Loki replied.

"The feeling is mutual." Nebula added.

Tony sighed deeply. "Fine, all right. Be a couple of babies then." he slipped a hand through his hair. "Oh boy."


	17. Our stories

Nebulas beating had left her very dented, and she had even lost small parts. Parts Tony had asked Kila to find and pick up if possible.

While Tony himself got to work trying to fix up Nebula as well as he could. Finding broken circuits and getting them into place, making sure the dents weren't blocking any functions or electricity. Also because everything was such a mess prisoners hadn't been put to work and Tony had been allowed to probably rest for the first time in for-ever.

Tony also hated to admit it, but that spell Loki had put on him to make him sleep… It had honestly made him feel so much better. So refreshed, he hadn't even had any nightmares when under that spell or what-ever it was.

There was another thing… Tony was embarrassed, really embarrassed. But he could not deny that he enjoyed working on Nebula, sometimes he even forgot it was a person and not a machine he was working on. He nearly forgot he was in a literal slave camp across the galaxy inside of a hollowed out moon.

"Here you are." Kila put the small bits and pieces down beside Tony. "Sorry, that's all I could find."

"Thank you." Tony replied in a small smile glancing down at the tiny little pile of scraps.

Kila sighed as he sat down at one of the few empty spots.

Loki was squinting his eyes, hissing slightly.

"So for how long has Supergiant been raging now exactly?" Tony asked.

"I assume you want to count by your earth hours." Loki commented. "And in that regard, about 52 earth hours. None stop." he groaned.

"Geesh." Tony commented.

"She's the _worst_ kind of empath and telepath." Loki stated. "An incredible unstable one with _no_ control over her own feelings or how they affect others. I doubt she even knows how to block out _other_ peoples feelings. Which by the way, yes. Empaths who lacks the ability to block out peoples feelings always ends up unstable and _insane."_

"Huh, maybe that's why Thanos changed his mind on the whole adopting thing." Tony commented.

"Seems likely." Nebula had to admit. "He desires balance… And people who are in control of their emotions. She's clearly not." she halted. "Forgive me, desired." she corrected herself talking in past tense.

"Shesh, and I thought my dad was kind of shitty." Tony murmured.

" _Hah!"_ Both Loki and Nebula replied in unison.

Tony glanced up at them.

"You don't even get to enter the competition before your father has a kill count in the billions." Loki informed shortly.

"Yeah okay, I can only give you a couple of thousands." Tony replied as he kept working.

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked. "Care to explain Tony?"

Tony sighed as he started to work. "Way before I was born, there was a war on my planet. A global one, we called it world war two. My dad was an upcoming inventor back then. He wasn't really anything yet. You know how war goes though, it asks for weapons. My dad, only twenty years old at the time applied and developed brand new weapons for the war afford. It made him a rich man, then the war ended… You would think that would mean no more weapons right? Yeah no." Tony sighed. "Dad kept developing and kept selling, worked close with Shield, developed lots of their early tech. Lots of shady business going on under the surface. I am not proud to say that when I was a kid and a teen, I didn't give a crap about it. When I was 21, both mom and dad died in a…" he halted. "At the time we thought it was a car accident." he then said as he shook his head. "I inherited the company… And all it's shady business. Didn't give a crap about it, I just let the board do what-ever they wanted. I build and designed weapons because it was fun, just a pass time really. They sold them, I never bothered asking to who. I mean they had the company running smoothly, I had more money than any other man in his twenties ever had. So I could spend all night every night partying with the worlds most beautiful women and get drunk off my ass. Build weapons if I felt like it. If I didn't feel like building stuff, i'll just go to another fancy casino and blow a few million dollars because I could. Before you know it you're part way through your thirties, and then you're forty. Still doing the same shit, still just as oblivious."

"Let me guess, something happened." Loki commented grimly. "A grim revelation of what your actions brought, you felt all the guilt and then put on that stupid suite and that's when we met."

"Yeah." Tony muttered. "Going to mock me?"

"No." Loki replied honestly surprising Tony.

Tony looked up at Loki. "Seriously?" he asked.

"If you truly desire to revel in my shame, Tony Stark." Loki commented. "Not so long ago, all I cared about was the injustice that had happened to me. I desired revenge, revenge against Odin, revenge against Thor. It was all that mattered to me. I was blind to all else, what my actions brought.." he swallowed, his face retrieving. "Asgard is gone, its people are gone. And it's because of me. I never meant for such a thing to happen. The truth though is, I was blind. It didn't occur to me my actions could have such dire consequences. I relieved Odin of his powers, and the strain killed him! That released Hela and she killed so many! I took the Tesserect from Asgards vaults, just because I thought it might be useful to me. But it brought Thanos right to us! I was the one who had slighted Thanos in the first place, I was the one his anger was aimed at. And yet now all the Asgardians are gone and I am still here."

"Shesh, we really must be the shittiest people in the universe all still alive and stuck here." Tony muttered.

"You may have a point." Nebula commented.

Kila looked the other way.

"Kila?" Tony asked.

Kila shook his head. "I'm no better than any of you, if it helps any." he commented bemused. "Do I get a club card?"

Tony shrugged. "That could be arranged." he halted. "So erhm… what erh. What's your story?" he asked.

Kila collected his legs in his arms. "You don't want to know."

"Now I am even more curious." Tony stated. "Come on, can't be any worse than us. We all have a body count in the four digits it seems. Those two maybe even six or seven digits." he pointed at Loki and Nebula.

"I sold out my planet to Thanos." Kila spoke and Tony silenced. They all were.

"I sold them out." Kila repeated, his eyes wet. "I was just a common thief and mercenary. My planet is highly technological. They had managed to create a shield able to keep out Thanos's fleet. I gave Thanos's soldiers the codes to disrupt it and get in."

"I don't understand." Tony breathed. "Why?"

"The worst reason." Kila swallowed. "Money… They offered so much money. I knew they were going to kill people. I just… I didn't think _half_ the planet!" he exclaimed. "When I realized that, I turned on Thanos. I demanded he stop, he looked at me…. And told me I should be happy. My planet had been chosen for a great purpose and would be saved. I just lost it, I pulled my gun at Thanos as if a mere bullet would do any harm." Kila closed his eyes. "Then he said that because I had been such good use to him he would show me mercy and let me live, but I needed to learn manners. And now I'm here."

"And you still want to go back?" Tony asked. "I mean, you sold out your planet. And you want to go back there."

"I want to know." Kila swallowed. "I want to know if my kid made it."

Tony's eyes widened.

"He's probably all grown up now." Kila commented amused. "That is… If he is among the half who made it back then. And the half who made it now huh, one fourth of a chance. Still, I have to know." he closed his eyes. "Then they can do with me what they want."

Tony closed his eyes as he sighed.

"You got any kids Tony?" Kila asked.

An image flashed in Tony's mind, a young kid, so ridiculously enthusiastic and innocent. Always calling him Mr Stark. And then Tony remembered clinging unto the kid, the scared look in his eyes. _"I.. I don't feel so good. Mr. Stark… I I don't wanna to go."_ He had been so scared, somehow he already knew. But there was no stopping it, it was already done.

And another memory flashed before Tony's eyes. _"It would be nice with a kid though right?"_ he had nervously asked the woman with strawberry blond hair. _"I mean, not that we have to! What-ever you want Pepper!"_

The woman had smiled at him then shook her head. " _Tony, listen. I wont promise you anything, I am starting to get up there you know. But."_ she shrugged. _"I mean, if it happens. And the two of us could."_ she blushed slightly then glanced up. _"So, I suppose what I am saying is."_ she opened her purse and then took out a blister package of birth control pills, for a moment Pepper looked at Tony holding the pills. And then. She threw them in the bin.

Tony's eyes had widened and then a big smile covered his face as he ran forward and grabbed Pepper, his mouth immediately finding hers. Okay, so birth control would still be in effect right now. But what harm is there in practice?

With a sad sigh Tony was back in the room, he was with the blue cyborg. The broken demi god and what now turned out to be an alien common criminal. "No." he replied. "No kids."

"Probably for the better." Kila sighed. "Not knowing… Is the worst thing." he closed his eyes.

And Tony nodded, that lovely head of nearly red hair playing in front of his eyes. Her smile, her shining eyes.

Her favorite perfume, it had kind of a citrus scent to it mixed with the lavender.

Pepper… dammit I miss you so much.


	18. Risks

Tony was almost done feeding Loki for a second time. It still felt just as weird, and Loki somehow still looked just as hungry as before.

This time though Tony had made sure to eat his own food first before giving Loki his.

And Loki had not been happy about that, sending Tony killed glares while Tony was eating his goop, constantly being afraid that even though Loki could barely move. He would still find a way to stab Tony.

It didn't happen though, and Loki ate his own portion with ravenous hunger while Tony speculated just what kind of evil he was unleashing right now.

There were a few spoon fulls left as Loki looked up. "The guards are coming." he informed. "Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Tony stated.

"Shuff it in my mouth! Do it!" Loki demanded.

Tony blinked then shrugged. "All right." and blatantly just shuffled food into Lokis mouth actually spilling on Lokis face. The demi god didn't say anything though only ate, then he glanced up. "Pardon me, I am not supposed to be here." and in a green shimmer he was gone from the spot.

Tony looked at the empty spot. Okay so that was what teleportation looked like. Barely did Tony manage to comprehend it as good old three row and his line of guards came stomping in.

"LISTEN UP YOU WORMS!" Three row shouted. "Thanos has not left. All that happened is that his work on this plane was done and thus it was time for him to ascend to his proper place!"

Tony looked at the big alien… Seriously? They were beginning on this kind of religious bullshit? Of course now that Tony thought about it, this had been a cult from the start. Well wonderful.

"It is OUR duty to continue his work and keep his words alive!" Three row shouted. "We shall work three times as hard as before and make sure his vision will continue for all eternity! That is our glorious creed and reason to live. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" he screamed.

Tony barely got to collect himself as a pair of Chitauri came and just blatantly grabbed him.

* * *

It was the sorting line for Tony. Made sense, they were probably way behind in production because of this big disruption. There was nothing for it, but just to work.

If Tonys work wasn't optimal he would be put into special treatment, and the way things were now… He wouldn't expect them to be easy on him.

Having been allowed to rest for so long this time, did make the work easier… But only at first. Soon the same issues started to occur.

Tony's hands were filled with blisters, his eyes were watering, his throat scratching and he started to cough as his muscles became sore.

"Tony!"

"ARGH!" Tony swirled around and wide-eyed looked up to see. It was… It was Loki?! But this was so weird. Loki in the cell has been siting unable to stand up, this Loki was standing up. Not only that, he wasn't wearing the brown ugly prison garbs but what looked like beautiful Asgardian silky robes in green. And his hair looked clean and pristine, all of him did. He looked amazing, but… How?! "Lo.. Loki?" he asked. "How are you?! You couldn't even stand. Or were you lying to me?!"

"I wasn't and I'm not! My body is elsewhere, this is merely a projection." Loki informed. "Think of it as light bending colors to create an image."

"Huh?" Tony asked. "What you mean like a hologram?"

"No it's a projection." Loki informed annoyed. "Bending light to create an image."

"That… That's what we call a hologram on my planet." Tony informed as he stepped forward wide-eyed looking at the god. He really seemed lifelike, and then Tony reached forward a hand and it went right through Loki as if he wasn't even there. "Woaaah." Tony gasped. "That's neat."

Loki now with Tony's hand going straight through him glared at him. "Are you done?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. "I can't be distracted! If I don't fill up my quota."

"You need parts." Loki interrupted Tony. "Down the hall way, third room to the left there's a Chitauri. It _just expired_ , meaning it's just a corpse now. It still has its electronic bracelet, that bracelet has a computer. Go get it before they find the expired Chitauri. Undoubtedly that piece of technology has something you can use."

Tony halted, then he swallowed. "What if I get discovered?"

"Then we are done for. But if you are not willing to run that kind of risks we wont be able to get out of here. So just don't get caught!" Loki hissed.

"You know the Chitauri are always checking on me right?" Tony hissed. "What am I…"

He didn't get any further, suddenly the projection of Loki had turned into an exact replica of Tony and Tony was now standing in front of his own twin.

"Okay that's weird." Tony blinked.

"I don't have a lot of magic." Tony's twin informed. And yeah, his voice was like Tony's to now. "I'll cover for you as well as I can. But you need to hurry." Then he walked to the assemble line.

For a moment Tony wondered how Loki would do this, and then of all things he picked up a rock.

"I thought you were a projection!" Tony gasped.

"Hard light!" Loki snapped. "I am spending additional magic so my hands are now hard light while the rest is regular. Now hurry! I can't keep this up for long! Also any magic spend on this is magic I am not spending on healing. So just hurry up!"

"Okay, but you need to tell me more about how this works later" Tony stated as he turned around and hurried in the direction Loki had informed him off.

Soon he was out in the hallway, okay empty! So far so good. Third door to the left right? Tony ran over there and pushed the door opened to see what looked like a storage room and true enough, a Chitauri collapsed on the floor… Very dead. Or expired as Loki had stated.

Tony pushed back any feelings of dread and rushed forward to go for the Chitauris wrist where true enough, he had one of those standard electronic bracelets they used to control a bunch of things. Including some doors and slave badges.

Tony turned the dead Chitauris wrist around to find a lock but was out of look, he started to fiddle. Trying to get it off. "Come on, come on." he hissed just as foot steps sounded outside Tony froze.

The foot steps coming closer and closer… They were right at the door. And then they had passed.

Tony swallowed as he returned to the bracelet and finally, managed to get it up. Immediately Tony stood up, clutching the precious piece of technology.

His entire body was shaking as he walked to the door and peaked outside… coast seemed clear and then Tony rushed back to his position.

The second he was back, his own double just vanished in a green shimmer dropping the stones he had been holding and Tony gasped for breath looking at his loot.

Then he shook his head, there was no more time to waste. He would already be behind his quota! Quickly Tony stuffed the precious thing in his pocket and rushed back to work. There was no more time.


	19. Bambi

It was no wonder, that Tony could barely stand up when he was returned to the sleeping cell. In fact, the moment he was thrown inside he collapsed and he groaned.

Then he reached into his pocket and found the electronic bracelet… He couldn't believe it, it was still there.

Tony had to struggle, but finally managed to get up on his feet again and stagger towards where Nebula ought to be.

And yes, she was still there. And Loki was back. And you could tell this was the real one because he looked like absolute shit like usual.

Thin as a match stick with almost skeleton like hands, just as dirty as everybody else, wearing ragged clothes. Hair filthy and greased. There was even some left over food goop on his chin from the previously rushed meal.

Tony groaned as he dropped down with his little flock, laying on his back.

"You got it?" Loki asked in such a weak hoarse voice. It was way weaker than before.

"Yeah." Tony gasped, laying on his back. "I got it."

"Thank the norns." Loki whispered and had to gasp for breath again, he sounded like when he was still stuck in that heat cell.

"Lokes… tell me. Is there a reason why you couldn't have gotten it yourself?" Tony asked.

"Hard light, need to concentrate. Barely any magic… Takes a lot of concentration to move a projection around. And a lot of concentration to make hard light. Can't do both at the same time." Loki informed. "At least…. Not now. To tired, to little magic. That was the last of it." he gasped. "Need… food. Water.. rest."

"Feed the god. I know." Tony sighed deeply, he glanced up at the god and the bit of goop on his chin. There was no question in Tony's mind that if Loki knew it was there… well… Loki had made his own stupid projection look really spiffy. And finally Tony just took pity and sat up. "Got a bit of dirt on your face." he lied and used his sleeve to wipe the old goop off. Then sighed as he turned to Nebula. "How are you holding up Nebs."

"The company is trash, but otherwise I am fine." Nebula replied in her usual stone pan voice and Loki smirked.

"Nebula, are you developing a sense of humor?" Tony asked also a little amused.

Nebula didn't reply, her face stone cold as usual.

Tony shook his head then looked up. "Food's here, I'll be right back."

Soon Tony was back balancing three bowls, again he ate first himself. Then fed Loki, whom had apparently spend so much magic he could barely even move again. But still Tony was sometimes scared that Loki would just eat the spoon to.

And then Nebula, who ate with much more dignity when the spoons were offered to her. "No one seen Kila?" Tony asked feeding Nebula.

After Nebula had swallowed she looked at Tony. "No, but that's not unusual. His shifts are usually twice as long as yours. You have incredible short shifts, everyone elses are much longer."

"Right, I am part of the weakest species in the universe apparently." Tony rolled his eyes. "Thank god for my brain at least."

"Don't fret." Loki replied. "There are plenty of species in the known universe who's strength and stamina is about the same as humans. They are just not _here."_ he pointed out.

"I suppose we make pretty bad slaves in comparison to everyone else." Tony muttered bitterly.

Soon Nebula was finished with her meal and Tony yawned as he connected his arch reactor to Nebula almost without thinking before laying down, groaning deeply. Dammit he was so tired, and soon. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of days, or what Tony assumed were days went similarly. Tony didn't see more of Lokis projections at work, he assumed he only would if the demi god found some sort of opportunity for them to get some more loot. Then get back, eat, feed two of the most dangerous people in the universe.

Sometimes Kila would be there, sometimes he wouldn't. They didn't hear anything from Supergiant, according to Loki she was still having her break down somewhere inside of the moon. Which was why her big speeches were canceled for now it seemed.

Then one day, as Tony had finished feeding his little flock Loki was reaching up a shaking hand. "Tony." he breathed. "Help me stand."

Tony halted. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean erhm."

"My body is weak because it hasn't been used for a long time." Loki admitted. "I need help. Please." he reached his arm and hand towards Tony.

Tony swallowed as he looked at the hand, then he took in a deep breath. Determined he grabbed the hand, holding it tight. Loki offered Tony his other hand and Tony took that too, now holding both of Lokis hands Tony pulled and the demi good did his best to help.

Loki hissed and then finally he was up on his legs, only to stagger and then he fell directly into Tony. "Woah!" Tony managed to grab Loki and held him tight. "Easy there bambi."

Loki silenced.

"Loki?" Tony asked.

* * *

A memory of so long ago, Loki had a hard time understanding how he could have forgotten until now. True, he had been nothing but a small boy. He had been hurt, fallen down a cliff, and he couldn't move.

There had been another boy, this one blond with shining blue eyes and he had cried his eyes out.

" _Will he be okay?!"_ The blond boy had asked. _"Loki! Please! Brother, you have to become better! You just have to!"_

Loki had been confined to bed in what then had felt like an eternity, finally he had asked the blond boy… To help him stand. The blond boy had nodded and taken both of Lokis hands.

" _You got this brother! You can do this!"_

And then, Loki had been pulled up. But he had staggered and he had stumbled, only to fall directly into a pair of strong arms and the blond boy had held him tight.

" _Easy there brother."_ The blond had smiled though, he was happy. _"It's okay. I got you! I knew you could do it! We'll have you walking in no time by the norns I swear! It'll be all right, I'll help you! I promise I will!"_

So many many years after, an eternity of time had gone between. A titan, grabbing a blond man, slamming him into the ground of the Statesman. There was blood everywhere, the man was to beaten, unable to fight back as the Titan lifted his hand for another hit and all Loki could do. Laying there on the ground, unable to move… All he could do was to watch.

* * *

"Errh… Loki?" Tony asked. He didn't know what it was, something was strange. Loki had fallen into him and Tony had grabbed him. He was still holding the demi god in a secure grip so he wouldn't fall. "Loki is everything all right?"

"I…" Lokis hoarse voice sounded. "Forgive me… Tony." he struggled for a bit, but finally managed to stand up again. Still though, he was clearly unsteady on his feet. His long limps somehow seemed like a hopeless mess right now. Finally Loki let go of one of Tony's hand, only to press his free hand up against the wall. And then the other, now leaning against the wall. But at least he was standing.

Loki didn't look good though, his skin was ash gray. His breathing ragged, it looked like he was having a cold sweat.

"I think that's enough for now." Tony stated. "You need to sit back down."

Loki nodded and then slid down until he was in sitting position again, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes. Leaning his head back.

"You need some water?" Tony offered.

Loki nodded his head. "Please."

And Tony grabbed one of their old rusty cups. Thankfully he no longer needed to put it to Lokis lips for him. Loki could lift his own arm and drink by himself. And he drank until the cup was empty, then slowly lowered his hands looking empty out into the air.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Tony asked.

Loki shrugged. "Just thinking about how absolutely ironic it is. When you have something, all you think about is all its flaws and how much you hate it. When you lost something, all you remember about it is the good things and you are willing to do anything to get it back… But then it'll be to late."

Tony quieted, then sighed deeply slipping a hand through his hair. "Yeah pretty much." he sighed then sat down, only to proceed to laying down on his side. "We're pretty messed up like that." he muttered.

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "Seems that way." he sighed deeply, his hand clinging in a fist and his eyes closed. He had no desire showcase anymore tears right now.


	20. hope

One night, or what Tony could only think was night because well… It's not like there was any night or day here. He was sleeping, so he considered it night. He was sleeping as usual, exhausted.

Then he felt movements in front of him.

"Tony." Tony slowly opened his eyes to glance up at a white scaly alien with black spots grinning at him. "Is it your birthday or something?"

"What?" Tony asked and Kila hinted with his head, Tony turned and then he blinked for there… There was a small pile of materials. And beside it was Loki laying on his side curling together while the demi god was sleeping.

Tony gaped as he sat up, he had to rub his eyes to double check. Loki could barely even walk yet, they had tried a few more times, but it didn't quite seem like Loki could walk on his own yet. And yet somehow.

"Are you serious?" Tony gasped.

Loki stirred, then his green eyes slowly opened and he glanced up at Tony then at his small pile. "It was all I could get for now." he informed. "Do not complain."

"Dude are you kidding me?" Tony asked as he scooted forward. "Before we had nothing, well except this." he pulled out the electronic bracelet. "And now." he dug through the pile. "This is perfect. I can do some patching now!" he gasped. "Nebula." he turned to the cyborg woman.

Nebula was looked at him, then the pile. She swallowed, as usual it was hard to read her. But there was something different about her. A certain longing.

Tony smiled as he returned to the pile, starting to slowly dig through it. "If only I had more time to actually work. After my shifts I can barely stand." he muttered feeling Lokis eyes on him and Tony glanced up to see the pair of eyes looking very serious.

Tony offered the demi god a small smile and returned to the pile. "Man, Lokes. Why would you even waste time being jealous of Thor?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Loki asked.

"I mean seriously." Tony didn't even look at Loki as he was digging. "Being able to heal yourself, read, teleport, cast those projection things, read minds. Thor can't teleport or read minds!" he stated picking up a piece turning it. "I mean sure, he can cast lightning and has a really big hammer. But it isn't, you know. Bloody teleporting!" Finally Tony looked up and saw Loki.

Loki looked oddly at Tony, but also a little curious. There was even a small smile tugging in his lip.

"Anything else you can do?" Tony asked curiously.

"My specialty is illusions and I am a natural shapeshifter." Loki informed.

"Oh yeah! Those illusions! Like when you started to look like other people after the battle! Wow!" Tony gasped. "So you can make like, any illusion?" he asked.

"The bigger the illusion the harder it is of course." Loki sat up crossing his legs. "How-ever." he held his hands together. "Only imagination is your limit." he stated as he opened his hands and from them came a small bird that looked like it was made of star light.

"Wow." Tony gasped as the bird flew towards him and Tony tried to touch it only for his hands to slip right through it, then the bird landed on the ground beside Tony and seemingly transformed into a giant horse with fur black as midnight and then it vanished. "Yeah that's way cooler than a stupid hammer." he stated turning back to Loki.

It almost looked like Loki was blushing as he was turning his head away, slipping a strain of greasy black hair behind his ear.

"Natural shapeshifter, what does that mean?" Tony asked.

"I can turn into animals and other species." Loki informed. "Well, _some_ animals."

Tony whistled. "You know, only having _one_ of your powers and you would be considered a superhero on earth."

"I'm a god Tony. Not just a mortal." Loki reminded Tony.

Tony shrugged. "God or super powerful alien magic dude. What-ever."

Loki glared at him. " _Sorcerer!_ Or Sedir crafter!"

"What-ever dude. Still don't get what you have to be jealous about." Tony stated as he lifted a piece of technology. "No offense to Thor. But strength isn't everything. I mean just look at this place, everyone are obviously way stronger than me. But I am the only one able to do this." he lifted his hand to his slave badge and then casually removed it.

Loki quieted, simply quieted as he looked at it. "How?" he asked.

Kila as well were stunned quiet and Nebulas eyes were wide as her mouth was slightly open.

"While this bracelet is not able to remove a slave badge." Tony held up the electronic bracelet he had taken from a dead Chitauri. "It is able to activate it, so it had to send out a specific signal. I just had to reverse engineer that signal to figure out what would set off the badge and what wouldn't. Ones knowing that, it's simple."

Nebula smiled, actually smiled. "You weren't kidding when you said you build your first arch reactor from nothing."

Tony smiled a little embarrassed. Getting a compliment from Nebula, that really was something. "As I said. Sometimes strength doesn't mean anything. Need to use the good old knocking." he tapped his own head.

Loki smiled amused as he shook his head.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You wouldn't hear that kind of argument on Asgard." Loki admitted. "They would consider magic." he waved his hand as small green lights followed it. "Well, cheating and an act of cowardliness."

"That makes no sense what so ever." Tony blinked.

Loki smirked, shaking his head as he stopped his hand waving and so the green sparks. "I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. Asgard is gone anyway."

"Are you… Honestly sure it's all gone?" Tony asked. "Don't you think some could have survived? You talked about escape pods right?"

"I find it highly unlikely." Loki breathed deeply. "And I rather not disappoint myself."

Ones again Tony's mind turned to Pepper and suddenly realized it was true… He didn't really dare to hope because if he found out she wasn't… Tony chocked. How could he deal with that?

"No… I'm a coward. Like they used to say." Loki closed his eyes and Tony turned to him. "If someone survived… I doubt they would wish to see me. It was me, just as Odin said back then. I brought ruin to the realms I visited. Including Asgard."

Tony was quiet as he looked at Loki, then he swallowed. "I have brought lots of ruin to my own world." he admitted. " _A lot."_ he empathized and Loki glanced up. "And I… I don't know if there's anything I can do to make up for any of it." Tony stated as his eyes watered. "But at least I." he turned back to the pile not finishing his sentence.

"I sold my own world out." Kila shrugged.

"How you all complain." Nebula slightly rolled her eyes but quieted.

Tony shook his head. "You are the nicest group of mass murderers I ever met." he stated.

"You're part of that group." Loki pointed out.

"Yeah that's the joke." Tony picked up a piece of material, squinting one eye to look over it with the other. "Geesh, maybe we all deserve to be in prison." he muttered.

Loki smirked grimly. "Perhaps." he stated. "You made me a promise though. Tony Stark, let it be known. I never fail to fulfill my promises." he glanced at the small pile. "And I do expect that courtesy to be returned."

"What else am I going to do?" Tony asked in a sigh.

Kila looked from one the other then he looked up. "Man." he breathed. "We might actually be able to make it." he seemed to realize.


	21. neccesary

"Time to wake up Tony, guards are coming."

It was a smooth British sounding voice this morning and Tony groaned as he sat up to ones again disconnect himself from Nebula.

Loki though, clearly had his attention somewhere else and as Tony was done disconnected he looked up. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Loki admitted. "Something is different." he made a snap with his finger, and like usual their small stash of stolen parts were hidden in an illusion that looked like an ordinary rock.

It was just an illusion though, Tony could stick his hand right through it and touch the parts. But it worked to hide what they had stolen so far.

Guards came in and yelled. "Line up! Get in line."

Tony sighed, ah. They were back to this, well this should be interesting. And Tony stood up as he groaned, then blinked and turned his head to see where previously a black god had been standing.

Was now what looked like a green reptilian like alien. "What?" The green alien asked in Lokis voice.

"Nothing, I think that look suites you. You should keep it." Tony stated. "Like an overgrown snake. Is that on purpose? It really is very you."

Lokis eyes narrowed, glaring at Tony.

Tony just smiled innocently back at him, there was no more time to bigger as they were lined up and then willingly walked a well known route.

This time though Tony wasn't alone, Loki was right behind him… Of all things it actually felt comforting.

Perhaps he shouldn't be to surprised, just the fact he wasn't alone at this place kept Tony a float. If he had been alone.. He didn't want to think about it.

Finally they were all gathered, and high above them on her usual spot. There she was, Supergiant. In her long white robe, a hood going over her head. There were two big fires, one on each side of her and her hands were clasped together while her eyes were closed.

"My dear friends." Supergiant spoke. "Forgive me, I have neglected you. And neglected our cause." she whispered. "I forgot myself, what an honor it has been. To merely live at a time where Thanos could still be seen. At a time where you could talk to him and he would answer. This is a privilege. Now, it is our duty to carry on! To carry his mission and message. For yes, there will be a day where Thanos shall return to us!" she spoke opening her eyes, and there were tears in them. "And on that day we shall pay him a glorious tribute! He will have an army, greater than any army he ever commanded! He will come back, and know he was never forgotten! And it is us, us who shall make that possible!" she stretched out her arms towards the sky, her head bend back and tears streaming down her face. "What a glorious task! Each and everyone one of us are blessed! To be part of such a task!"

Slightly Tony nudged Lokis arm earning Lokis gaze, and then Tony swirled a finger over his head pointing at Supergiant. Total cuckoo.

Loki smirked in response then looked back up.

"Despair not! Rejoice instead." Supergiant gasped. "Thanos is with all of us, no longer in body but in spirit! Until the day he shall return! Come!" she spread out her arms. "Let us sing his praise. PRAISE THANOS!" she shouted and everyone shouted with her, only so they wouldn't get punished.

Tony sighed deeply as he stood back. "She made all of that up." he whispered to Loki.

"Obviously." Loki replied. "Thanos was never a god to begin with."

Tony looked up at Loki. "Eventually you have to tell me why you think you're so different."

Loki smirked slightly. "If you do insist." was his final words before all quieted and Supergiant stepped to her familiar elevator.

Tony froze as he realized what was going to happen no… oh… shit.

And then, the usual question was asked to the first person. "Do you swear your allegiance to the great Titan, our lord Thanos?"

Fuck fuck fuck! Supergiant was on her way over here now! She could read minds, she would read Tony's mind! She knew when people were lying! This was not good, this was _not_ good!

"Tony." Loki suddenly spoke and Tony looked at him, and suddenly. Suddenly Loki just grabbed Tonys face making Tony's eyes widen. "Sorry about this." Loki said.

And then, it was like a fog entered Tony's mind. Voices became muffled, the light became dim and Tonys eyes widened in fear. He was alone at this place. There was no one with him.

He was never going to get out! Never ever! Here all that mattered was Thanos, there was only Thanos.

Tony didn't even feel the hand as it was removed from his face, all he felt was the sinking despair, he fell to his knees as the mad Titans face played in front of his mind and ones again he saw.

Peter in his arms, that poor kid so scared. He didn't deserve to die, he didn't. Even Doctor Strange had looked scared. His eyes had been pleading at Tony as he vanished into dust. Peppers face, an horrible image of her vanishing like Peter… Like Strange.

And Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha. Laying by Tony's feet, but they were cold corpses and above them was the shadow of Thanos looming. Looming over all of them.

A large being stepped in front of Tony who was sitting on his knees and then a soft voice.

"Oh… how you despair."

Tony looked up, tears dripping from his eyes.

"It's all right little one." Supergiant breathed as she bowed down, wiping Tonys tears away with a finger. "I see, Thanos's work is on your mind. You're seeing it." she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Fear not, the hurt you feel now will become a strength. Sweet little thing." she ran a hand through his hair as if Tony was some kind of pet and then she simply moved on as Tony wrapped his arms around himself.

Soon after a green hand appeared in front of Tony's head and made a snap and then, Tony blinked. He still felt it and yet, he could shake his head. Shake it off him.

"Tony, come back." Sounded Lokis voice and finally Tony's eyes widened in horror as he realized.

He looked up at Loki in his green alien disguise. "What the shit?" he asked in a hiss. "What did you do to me? How could you.."

"I didn't implant any fake memories, I only found what you already felt and pulled it to the surface for a bit." Loki whispered back. "You already know I had to! Supergiant would have read your mind and it would have been over. You understand?"

Tony squinted his eyes, then felt a hand on his arm.

"Come on." Loki asked trying to help Tony back up on his legs.

"Don't touch me." Tony pulled his arm away and Loki halted, finally Tony managed to get back up. Swaying a bit, but Loki didn't move any closer. Finally Tony found his footing then looked at Loki who caught his eyes.

"Tony…" Loki spoke seriously keeping eye contact. "I _had_ to do it."

Tony shivered as he stood then swallowed. "I… I know." he finally admitted. "Sorry. I just… I was shocked. I don't like feeling like that."

"It _is_ how you feel." Loki reminded Tony. "You have just managed to push it away ones in a while."

Tony closed his eyes, but then nodded. "Did you see it?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Loki replied.

"Jesus Christ." Tony ran a hand over his face, then he glanced up at Lokis face, still in disguise and he sighed. "You did what you had to. Saved my ass… again." he sighed. "Sorry I reacted that way."

Loki shook his head. "Having ones mind invaded unwillingly is not a pleasant feeling."

Tony halted, he looked at the demi god and suddenly it hit him. How different Loki was from back at New York, in some ways he felt like a completely different person.

Of course when Tony had first met Loki he had just looked broken and helpless. The weird thing right now was… Loki still looked broken. And even in some ways helpless.

Sometimes Loki would come across as big, scary and impressive. Like he really was a god and had a check on everything. But other times, like now. He was just as lost as Tony was. And like Tony… Loki only had so many friends now. Tony being one among them.

Tony at last smiled wryly. "It's better than being stuck here for-ever." he stated. "And probably better than what-ever punishment supergiant would have for me if she figured it out."

Loki nodded. "Indeed."

Tony sighed as guards came to lead each person to their work station and Loki just kind of vanished… Out sneaking around to find parts.

And Tony allowed the guards to just take him, it was all he could do.


	22. Gods

As usual when Tony's shift was done he was to exhausted, to tired to really care about much.

Lokis little trick was practically forgotten, Tony was to tired.

It even went so far that Loki was now the one feeding Nebula and Tony was honestly just grateful for it.

"Tony, you have the parts you need for now. Don't you?" Loki asked as he was feeding the blue cyborg alien.

Tony needed. "I haven't even gotten to really look at them." he admitted, fighting to keep his eyes open while he ate his own food.

"Yes I noticed, and that's an issue. You haven't worked on Nebula at all since the shifts began again." Loki commented. "Your shifts are exactly planned so you are worked until the moment you can't work anymore."

Tony nodded, he already knew it. As long as he worked these shifts, he couldn't even help Nebula.

"Next time they come." Loki spoke, his eyes on Nebula as he was feeding her. "Hide in the illusion I make. I'll cover your shift."

Tony quieted and he looked at Loki, he had been thinking it. But hadn't dared say it… Loki could make himself look like other people. Like anyone, he had seen it himself.

"It means I wont be able to look for any parts." Loki continued. "You have to make due for now." and he put the spoon down into the now empty bowl finally turning to Tony.

"As I said I haven't even managed to look at it." Tony admitted. "But." he looked at their small precious pile. "That will be step one." he finally put down his own only half empty bowl and laid down on his side.

Loki picked up the half finished bowl Tony had left without even asking, and started to put the rest into his own mouth.

Loki would do that, if Tony or Nebula didn't finish their food. He would eat it for them. Something about needing each and every little gram he could get for his magic. Tony already thought Loki came across as pretty dang powerful, but apparently he wasn't nearly at his peak. Or so he said… The tricks he could do now only being pathetic circus tricks yada yada.

Tony yawned deeply, then Tony smirked.

"Something funny Tony?" Loki asked in a sigh.

"I just remembered…. How much Thor could eat." Tony commented. "Five pizzas, two bags of chips and twelve beers. And he was still good to go, not even in a food coma. It was insane."

Loki quieted.

"I have a difficulty imagining you eating the same way Lokes." Tony admitted.

"Thors table manners always left a lot to be desired." Loki snorted.

"I just wanted to see for how long he could keep going." Tony commented. "Steve told me to stop, he said I was being immature. Clint said we should keep going… It was a nice evening."

Loki quieted as he glanced out in the air. "Only man I ever knew who could match Thors bottomless stomach was Volstagg." he spoke in a distant voice. "Thor always being the fool… was dumb enough to challenge Volstagg to an eating contest. And they brought in all the boars and the roasts, by the end of it Thor was laying on the floor barely able to lift a finger but he didn't want to give up. Volstagg was laughing… It was kind of funny. And well deserved, I told Thor he wouldn't be able to win. And I told Thor to stop the foolish challenge as it went on. But Thor has always been known for his stubbornness. The next week was delightful, every time the rest of us ate pork roast Thors entire face went green…. We laughed at his expense." Loki glanced down. "It was a nice evening." he admitted in a small smile.

Tony smiled a bit amused as he looked up in the ceiling, then his smile faltered and so did Lokis.

"You guys call yourselves gods right?" Tony asked. "Immortals… Can he really be gone? That doesn't make any sense."

Loki sighed as he leaned back. "We are gods in that sense that we each embody an element." he informed. "This thing, is a part of our very core." he held up a hand, seeing green flames that were merely illusion playing in it. "You can call it as… We're merely a vessel of our element. It gives us power, strength. Peoples worship kindles this power. We embody our element. But we are only vessels still, our bodies and memories will die. Then the element will be passed on." he closed his hand killing the illusion. "To the next one… Thor is not the first god of Thunder and he wont be the last. I am not the first god of Mischief either." he closed his eyes. "The things we represent wont die, they can't die… That part of us is indeed immortal. But the rest of us, not so much. So in a sense, we both are and are not immortal."

"So there's just going to be a new god of thunder?" Tony asked disbelieving. He didn't like the sound of that, sure he knew the stories! Zeus and stuff. But it just felt wrong to say.

"Eventually, somewhere." Loki looked up. "Might be another thousand years, but rarely anymore than that. There _must_ be a god of Thunder, like there _must_ be a god of love... War... Peace... Fertility. Even Mischief."  
  
Tony closed his eyes trying to make the math... Zeus, greek mythology. That mythology was from _before_ the birth of Christ... perhaps even a thousand years before, he didn't remember exactly. But it was from before. And Norse mythology that was... Tony looked up. _After_ the birth of christ. Vikings were only a thing in around the year 600.. Holy shit. Tony swallowed, his body shivering. "Do they need to be Asgardian?" he asked nervously.

"No." Loki replied. "People born within the nine realms has proven more likely to become gods. The Asgardian royal family are all gods… But truthfully, they can come from anywhere. Some are born as such, other earns the power and title through deed. Many are at Asgard, but some are galaxies away. Across the universe."

"And you're sure Thanos isn't a god?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure." Loki replied. "He didn't embody anything true. He wasn't a god."

Tonys eyes glided to Nebula, she hadn't said anything for the entire conversation but had clearly listened.

"He sure is being worshiped as one." Tony sighed deeply.

"That doesn't make him a god." Loki replied. "Only an empty vessel for other peoples insane ideas." he informed glancing at Tony.

Tony nodded. "Makes sense." he commented and yawned.

"Go to sleep." Loki asked. "You need to work on Nebula tomorrow."

Tony nodded. "I'm going to fix you up Nebs, I promise."

There was no reply and Tony yawned, drifting off to dark sleep.


	23. needed allies

As Tony slowly woke, he realized there was an odd shimmer in front of his eyes making the world around him a little blurry. Tony frowned as he stuck his hand right through it and saw the shimmer turn green where he touched it.

Wait… Was he. Inside of an illusion. Slowly Tony crawled out and realized indeed, the place he had been laying. It looked like a big rock, then he looked around and there was no sign of Loki.

"He said not to wake you." Sounded a female voice and Tony turned to Nebula who still couldn't move from her spot. "There's food for you in the illusion next to the materials he gathered for you."

Tony turned to the familiar illusion of a rock and next to it, another rock. Trying to be careful Tony stack his hand through the new illusion and true enough, found a bowl of the usual goop which he pulled out sighing deeply. "I miss solids." he murmurer. "Know something? Broccoli is the worst, I hate broccoli. My company for a god damn piece of broccoli." he stated stuffing the spoon into his mouth.

He was pretty numb to the bitter taste by now. It was all the same.

Only to soon was Tony done with his food and then pulled out all the parts, for the first time allowed to actually really look at them. "Let's see, what have we here?" Tony muttered as he pulled them out and slowly started to sort the items in small piles.

Many of the items were broken, looked like Loki had been looting broken machines or just taken broken parts that were about to be thrown out. Made sense, the god wouldn't want to stir any suspicion by taking things from functioning machines.

"Okay this at least should be able to cover your heart so people can't just randomly grab it or.." Tony shivered. "I'll close you up in front first." he said. "Then I'll work on a limp." he quieted then turned to Nebula. "Which one do you want me to do first? Legs or arms?" he asked. "And erh, the first one I do will probably be my most rough piece of work as I'll figure things out as I go along."

"My left arm." Nebula requested. "Then do the right."

Tony nodded. "I'll do the best I can with hands but… That's incredible delicate work."

"Just make sure I can hold a spoon and feed myself." Nebula asked. "I assume you have much better equipment on your home planet. Give me proper hands there."

Tony was quiet, he had kept quiet. He didn't really count on ever leaving this place, but he wasn't going to say it. Instead he nodded. "Sure." he stated. "Back home I can give you the finest most delicate hands you can ask for."

"Just make them functional." Nebula sighed.

"Why not just take the opportunity?" Tony asked in a small smile. "I could make you strong _and_ beautiful."

"I do not understand what need I would have of beauty." Nebula replied.

"Come on, everyone likes to feel beautiful." Tony smirked. "Just look at Lokes, when he is making a projection of himself he makes himself look gorgeous."

"Perhaps I don't suffer from the same kind of vanity as well as self esteem issues as the godling." Nebula commented.

Tony smirked. "I have a hard time telling if you two hate each other or actually like each other secretly." he admitted.

"I hate his guts." Nebula stated bluntly making Tony snort. "But he is incredible useful." she then admitted. "You were right, if we are to escape from here we _need_ him." she stated. "We have a common goal and we need each other. And that's that."

"Yeah." Tony sighed deeply as he kept sorting. "So how's it hanging with you anyway Nebula? It has been a while since it has just been the two of us hasn't it?" he asked.

Nebula didn't reply.

"Okay, how's it _sitting?"_ Tony asked.

Still no reply.

Tony sighed. "I miss Loki, at least he replies to you. We can actually have _talks."_ he commented. "Nothing personal, but you're not exactly a great talker Nebs." as he glanced at Nebula she looked incredible annoyed, but she still wasn't talking.

"Come one we can talk about anything you want." Tony offered. "Supergiant is absolutely cuckoo, we agree on that right."

"Tony, you are wasting your energy with all the talk." Nebula finally said.

"It's how I work best!" Tony stated. "When I build things I always talk to my A.I. all the time! I can't work when I'm not talking! I even talk to Dumb-E… and the suite I am building. And my cars." he blinked. "I should be better at just talking to you, I ones spend an entire day talking to a water cooler while I was fixing my suite and Jarvis was being updated." he realized in a blink.

"There's something wrong with your head Tony." Nebula stated.

"Probably." Tony admitted. "Mom did talk about wanting to test me for ADHD… Dad said no. He said I just needed to learn to take responsibility and stuff."

Nebula looked really tired already. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just pretend like you're listening, that's all you need to do. Nod ones in a while, agree with me and tell me how smart I am." Tony suggested.

"No." Nebula replied and Tony couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

* * *

Each time a guards came to either deliver prisoners or pick some up Tony hid inside of the illusion Loki had made for him. Then eventually, his own double casually strolled inside and glanced at Nebula.

He stood still until the guards had left then finally spoke. "I see you have managed to close up her chest."

"Yeah." Tony sat up so his head and torso appeared. "And there's this." he held up a long piece of electronic which just one joint in the middle. "Left arm." he informed. "The hand might be troublesome though… actually." he sighed. "With the things I have now, I am really afraid the best I can do is some kind of claw."

"Then do it." Nebula stated. "If I can hold a spoon and hold a gun, that's all that matters."

"It's ugly as sin." Tony sighed deeply looking at the rough arm.

"Build me a nicer one later." Nebula stated. "All I ask is that it works. Our focus must be to get out, _then_ we can think of other things."

"Agreed." Loki sighed sliding down so he sat next to Nebula, also he was still looking like Tony's twin.

"Erh Lokes, you mind switching back? This is pretty freaky." Tony asked.

Loki rolled his eyes and then finally in a slight shimmer returned to his true self. "I'm glad you have clearly been working, I would have been highly annoyed if you didn't." he stated.

"And we wouldn't want you to be annoyed would we?" Tony asked in a teasing voice.

"No, you really wouldn't Tony." Loki replied in a deadpan tone.

"Oh." Tony blinked. "Right." he turned back to the arm he held. "So erhm." he hesitated. "How was work?"

"Fine." Loki shrugged. "I tried worse. Do you need more parts?"

"Not right now… But it wont be long." Tony sighed. "I already used most of what is usable for now." he admitted.

Loki sighed. "I'll take your next shift as well, then we shift back."

"Okay." Tony nodded. "Thanks Loki."

Loki shrugged. "We're each doing what we need to do. Simple as that." he stated echoing Nebulas previous sentiment and Loki sighed deeply.

"Yeah."


	24. The plan

If Tony was to be honest, he hated the pieces of work he had made for Nebula. They were clunky, inelegant and ugly as sin.

Tony would _never_ present such a piece of crap to a conference. He hadn't build anything this ugly since… Well, his first Iron man suite… Back in Afghanistan.

This felt different though, the suite back then Tony was going to wear himself. It was only him who would have to walk around looking stupid.

Now Tony was going to attach these things to Nebula, a living human… Okay a living _alien_ being.

At least though, Tony could make the limps functional. The attachment were easy, Nebulas nano tech within her really did wonders. Creating the attachment for them and happily accepting the new arm.

With each movement Nebula made with it, it made an electronic noise. Not at all as elegant as her previous limps. But they could be exchanged, that's what Tony kept telling himself.

Tony wasn't really counting on making it out of here himself, but if he did… He would build nice elegant limps for Nebula, not just this ugly claw.

Tony had managed to give Nebula two arms and two claws contraptions functioning as hands, now he was working on legs. This time he made the two legs simultaneously making sure they were the exact same length and weight so Nebula wouldn't loose balance.

Her arms weren't even the same length, Tony had been forced to just use what-ever he had. And yet, Nebula had never complained about it. Not a single word about how ugly these things were, only had she lifted that arm so it made those electronic noises and then nodded in appreciation.

Loki didn't comment on it either, he also just nodded his head and that was the end of it for those two.

Kila of all things were grinning and stating Tony's skills were amazing… Man if Tony could only have shown his scaly alien friend.

Tony was working on the legs as Loki had returned and the demi god glanced at them. "How long?" Loki asked.

"I'm over half way done with these." Tony replied. "Not much longer, a few more shifts."

"Anything you need?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, I need more wires." Tony informed. "This one is to short, I can't make the connection." he slightly touched one with the small cutter Loki had snatched up for him.

Loki was quiet, that was unusual.

"Lokes?" Tony looked up, then Loki turned to Nebula.

"I think it's time to let him in on it." Loki stated.

Nebula nodded.

"In?" Tony asked. "In on what?"

"Quiet." Loki whispered. "We have a simple question for you… You are a weapons expert, are you not?"

Tony halted, then he nodded. Swallowing, he didn't know where this was going. But it didn't sound good.

"How good are you with explosions?" Loki asked.

Tony's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "Why… Why would you need to ask that?"

"Because." Nebula said. "We formulated a plan." she said. "We're going to leave this place… And we are going to blow it up as we leave."

Tony silenced. "Ex-Excuse me?" he asked. "Blow it up? You mean like… The mine? The factories?" he asked.

"The moon." Nebula simply stated. "All of it."

Tony was stunned quiet, simply stunned. "What?" he asked.

"We intend to blow it up." Loki stated casually. "This is a moon that has been hollowed out, there are factories going all the way through it. Connected with technology. We thought… a chain reaction."

"Bu-But." Tony stammered. "What about the prisoners?"

"You really think this is a life worth living?" Loki asked then sighed. "We knew you would react like that, that's why we made the prisoners part of the plan."

"How?" Tony asked.

"We'll start with a small explosion." Nebula informed. "Enough to make everyone panic. Then you'll deactivate _all_ the slave badges. We'll get word around that people either need to leave or die, then they can feel free to run for the hangar or stay."

"That's insane!" Tony gasped. "Most wont make it, they'll die."

"It's the plan we decided upon." Loki informed sternly.

"You didn't even ask me!" Tony hissed. "And I am a vital part of this plan! You need me to build this!" he held up Nebulas leg. "Also you need me to deactivate the slave badges _and_ create the right explosions! If you want my help, you need to work with me!"

"Tony, we can't guarantee the survival of all the other slaves." Loki hissed. "Beside, none of them are exactly innocent. They are like us. Killers."

"I am not a.." Tony began.

"You admitted it yourself." Loki cut him off and Tony quieted. "Tony." Loki looked at Tony and caught his eyes. "If this place is allowed to stay, the suffering will never end. It'll continue for hundreds of thousands of years! Supergiant and all the people like her will build armies in Thanos's name! They'll continue his vision and talk of the day of his return. Even if it never happens, that idea will still fuel their resolve. Places like this _has_ to be destroyed! It is never going to end otherwise!"

Shocked Tony was looking into Lokis green eyes. Green eyes which were filled with pain, but that pain also fueled his determination.

"Tony." Nebula spoke. "We are going to destroy this moon. Help us or do not. Just don't get in our way, and we promise you wont get hurt in this endeavor. For it is true, we already owe you a debt. And we shall repay it."

Tony hissed as he clutched Nebulas unfinished leg. "At least, you could have asked me." he hissed.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "So you agree."

Tony quieted, he swallowed. "One day… They'll return to earth. Right now earth is doing fine, lacking half its population. But it will grow again, and then Thanos's disciples. They'll come, isn't that right?" he asked, slowly looking up again. Meeting Lokis eyes for a second time.

Loki nodded seriously. "Aye. That is exactly what will happen."

"Then… What choice is there?" Tony asked. "Just… Promise me you'll do what you can. To save as many slaves as you can. All right?" he asked. "And." he hissed. "Tell me before you decide on shit like this!"

Loki exhaled. "Apologies Tony. There is a second reason we didn't tell you before now."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Supergiant." Loki stated simply. "She is able to read minds. And you, unlike us, seem unable to close off your own mind and thoughts. Therefore we would only tell you when necessary. You are a liability Tony. Not only can't you keep your own mouth shut. Your mind is even worse."  
  
Tony's entire face was red, but the fact was Loki was right. He couldn't deny that.  
  
Loki looked seriously at him. "Now though, I have something for you to work on." he reached into his pocket and found a small metal box with he placed in front of Tony.

Tony shivered, but took the box and opened it up to be met with quite the stench, like a mixture of sulfur and salt yet it was familiar and so was the white substance.

"Nitrocellulose." Tony breathed. "And…" he didn't even need to sniff it. "A very high concentration." he closed the box as if afraid it was going to explode just because he was looking at it.

"That material is very easy to get here." Loki informed. "They mine a ton of it every single day. Refine it as well. I can get you as much as you need. My question is simple… Can you make a detonation device using radio waves?" he asked. "Or if that is out of your skillset, a timer."

Tony closed his eyes. "I can make either, it's easy." he sighed deeply. "What you want are several bombs planted at key positions detonated simultaneously from afar. Or have a back up timer in case the detonation is a bust."

"So you can do it." Loki commented. "Next question. _Will_ you do it?"

Tony closed his eyes, the air was tense then he sighed. "If you swear to me… Safe as many slaves as you can. Then… fine. You win."

Loki sighed. "I'll safe as many as the situation permits, but I doubt it will be all." he stated.

"Okay." Tony nodded. "You have a deal." he stated putting down the box of highly explosive material.

Loki nodded he though looked serious. "Good." he stated. "I am glad we could find an agreement."

And Tony sighed suddenly feeling so tired.


	25. Monster

From the moment Tony had been let in on Lokis and Nebulas plan, he wasn't allowed to take shifts.

Loki would take Tony's place every single time. Like he of course also would take Tony's place when Supergiant had her big cult sessions.

It was undeniable, Loki _was_ growing stronger. Little by little, now the shifts he needed to take for Tony didn't stop him from finding scraps and parts for Tony to use. Not just that.

Tonys eyes couldn't possible become any wider as Loki had given him a gift.

"Is that…. Bread?" Tony asked. "Actual bread?"

"You really think Supergiant and her loyal followers would eat the same slop as us?" Loki asked as he threw a small half loaf of bread to Tony.

Tony eyes watered as he held the small half loaf, he had never seen anything so beautiful before. His stomach was protesting in sheer hunger. He swallowed. "Isn't it running a risk taking things we don't need?"

"Not when they had already tossed it into the trash." Loki sighed.

Tony halted, he held the bread. "You… picked this out of the trash?" he asked.

"So?" Loki asked. "You want it or not?"

Tony swallowed. "Sorry, I should have thought about that. Thank you Loki." he breathed and took a bite, and his insides were singing. Never before had simple bread tasted this damn good. "Nebula, do you want some?" he asked.

A person stepped towards him, each of her steps were noisy due to the robotics. Ugly legs as well, but they were working and Nebula glanced down at him. "That's all right, everything tastes the same for me."

Tony sighed. "Dammit Nebula." he broke his bread into two and offered Nebula the part he had not taken a bit out off. "Just take it."

Nebula looked at Tony, but finally took her piece of bread with one of the claws which was her makeshift hand.

"How is it going with the explosions?" Loki asked.

"It's coming along." Tony sighed. "Are you sure that's enough though?" he asked.

"Nebula has informed of the key locations where we must place them." Loki stated. "How-ever, this time I would say rather too much than too little."

Tony swallowed lowering his bread. "Do we really need to do this? Why can't we just leave?"

"I want this moon _gone!"_ Loki seethed. "Someone took away my chance to get satisfaction killing Thanos. At least I can destroy every last bit of his legacy!"

There was fire in Lokis eyes, rage. It made Tony shiver, it seriously reminded Tony of… Of New York.

"The great Titan, talking about his fairness." Loki seethed. "There was _nothing_ fair about his actions when he caught up to us! Most of Asgard had already perished the day before! We had been a nation in the tens of thousands and only a couple of hundred were left! A couple of hundred all hid away on _one_ space ship!" Loki held up a finger as his body was burning in anger. "Thor was wounded, he had lost an eye the day before and it hadn't even healed! This is what Thanos found on that spaceship and he _ripped_ the spaceship apart! Let his soldiers have fun on the Asgardian refuges and tossed Thor around as his own toy! I watched it happening Tony. Do you understand? I watched." he hissed. "If he had taken me and left the others alone…. I could have accepted that. That is fair, we did have a deal and I broke it." then he looked up and his eyes were filled with tears as well as that burning anger. "But not them, they hadn't done anything. It was murder. That's all it was. _Murder."_

Tony swallowed. "We have a saying on earth… Stare long enough into the abyss and you _become_ the monster."

Loki smirked. "I thought you knew Tony. I already am a monster." he stated.

Tony closed his eyes and he remembered.

" _I_ … _I don't wanna go."_

Tony… was a killer. So many had died because of him. He deserved to die… But not the kid… Not the kid. He couldn't deny it, a side of him. It was burning, it wanted to see everything Thanos had ever created turned into ash. He wanted it gone.

But was it worth it? What kind of destruction was Tony in the process of unleashing? He had had the feeling from the start. Ever since he put Lokis head into place.

That he was unleashing something bad, something that couldn't be controlled! Maybe it was already to late.

It was already done. Loki had grown stronger now, so much stronger and honestly. It scared Tony.

It scared Tony just how much he wanted Loki to go out there and destroy everything in a storm of rage. But also how many could be hurt in his blind hatred of Thanos.

So many times Tony had wanted to do something good and it ended up in the most horrible consequences. Was this just his latest and biggest blunder?

Loki turned around and was walking away.

"LOKI!" Tony shouted and the god halted, then he just stood. "In New York… You didn't seem to care who got in your way. You didn't care if innocent people got hurt or killed. Is that really what you are like?" he asked. "Is that what you intend to do? Destroy everything in your path not caring about who stands in your way? Is that what you are?" he shivered.

Loki stood still.

"If that is the case." Tony swallowed. "I.. I'm not sure I can go along with this."

Loki shook his head. "It is what Odin accused me of being." he admitted. "Thor said I could be more… if I wanted to." he turned to Tony. His green eyes filled with pain. "I'm the god of Mischief Tony… Not the god of malice. Yet it does seem that that is what I'm turning into? Does it not?" he asked.

"If you just mindlessly kill everything that stands in your way, you wont be any better than him." Tony stated. "You wont be any better than Thanos who just stumbled upon a refuge ship! People might worship you, but for what reasons?" he asked. "As you said, you'll just be an empty vessel for other peoples stupid ideas."

"Thor is dead." Loki said. "Odin is dead… Asgard is gone. Who is left I should need to prove myself to? I do not much care for my own fate. Being a king or even being a god. I do not care much for it anymore. I just want my satisfaction."

"But what if Asgard isn't gone?" Tony asked. "What if someone survived? Just _one_ Asgardian?" he asked. "An Asgardian who looks to you for help. Then what?"

Loki silenced, absolutely silenced. "Then…" he swallowed. "That would change everything."

Tony stood up. "Then don't become like Thanos just yet. Come to earth, make sure all Asgardians are really dead. If just _one_ Asgardian is alive. You need to help that person right?"

Loki was quiet as he looked down, his rage did look like it had left him. At least for now. 

Tony as well was quiet.

"You would invite me back to earth?" Loki asked.

"Well earth doesn't belong to me or anything." Tony sighed. "But I will give you a ride. And hey you are covering for me all the time here. Makes sense I would cover for you on earth."

Loki smirked lightly, then glanced down. Then finally he sat down leaning against the wall.

Tony swallowed, it was clear Loki was hurting… hurting a lot. So was Tony, and he knew Nebula was to.

Everyone was in so much pain. All of this, was such a mess.

"If it helps anything." Tony swallowed. "I... I was wrong about you. At least I think I was." he whispered. "I thought you didn't care about anybody. Clearly that's not true. And you know something weird?" he asked. "I think I kind of like you, you are pretty fun company." his smile faltered. "It would be really nice if you wouldn't prove me wrong about this."

Loki smirked as he shook his head. "You should have stuck to your first assumption." he sighed.

"Why do you insist on being a villain?" Tony asked. "You don't need to.."

Loki shrugged. "Never seemed like I had much of a choice." he commented. "Thor was always the light and I was his shadow. It was the nature of things. I just... got tired of denying it anymore." he quieted. "Now the light though is gone." he wrapped his arms around his leg. "Then... what is a shadow?"

"Of course you have a choice." Tony breathed. "There is _always_ a choice." he stated.

"Is there?" Loki asked then shook his head. "It's to late to turn back now Tony. This moon has to go."

"I know, but after that?" Tony swallowed then sighed. "Yeah." he looked down. "Lesser of two evils huh? You or supergiant?" he asked. "Right now you don't seem so bad next to her."

"Not much of a compliment." Loki smirked grimly. "But thanks anyway."

And Tony smirked before he sat down and continued his work.


	26. Dreams

_Tony sighed deeply, he was resting in a warm embrace._

_The body he was leaning against was soft, such a delicate hand played with his hair._

" _You stayed up all night working again. Didn't you Tony?" Peppers soft voice asked above Tony._

" _Sorry." Tony murmured._

_Pepper sighed. "You need to take better care of yourself love."_

" _Hmmm." Tony replied. Her embrace was so warm, her hand so gentle. He was safe here, he didn't want to move ever again._

" _Mister Stark! Mister Stark!"_

_Finally Tony cracked one eye open to see an enthusiastic teen holding a piece of technology above his head. "Look! It's a portable cheese burger machine! It makes Burger King burgers!"_

_Tony smiled amused. "That's nice kid…. You're a good kid. You know that?" he asked._

" _I shall have twenty of those burgers of cheese." Sounded a deep voice from opposite the room and Tony glanced over to see a blond thunder god sitting on the couch, he wasn't alone though. A god with long smooth black hair was sitting right next to him, leaning back and for some reason holding a rainbow colored ice-cream. Not only was it rainbow colored but it was also sparkly filled with glitter._

" _SURE!" Peter beamed and pulled out a big candyfloss which Thor happily grabbed._

_Loki rolled his eyes. "Must you always be so childish Thor?" he asked, licking on his sparkly ice-cream._

" _What is life if you don't take joy in the simple pleasures?" Thor asked in a grin as he basically swallowed the candyfloss._

_Tony chuckled amused as Peppers hands slid through his hair. "You're good people." he smiled just as a new member stepped in, Captain America himself smiling at Tony. "I sure am lucky to have such friends." he commented looking at Steve._

_Then he halted, something was wrong. Steves eyes were harsh… sorrowful._

_Tony frowned confused. "Cap?" he asked._

" _Why Tony?" Steve asked. "I thought we were friends."_

_Tony blinked. "Steve… I don't understand." he slowly sat up, suddenly, the room felt darker. Colder._

_Steve shook his head as he stepped backwards._

" _Steve… Steve where are you going?!" Tony asked as the good Captain moved further and further away._

" _Mr Stark." Tony blinked then turned to Peter, the teen looked ash Grey. "I… I don't feel so good." he whispered._

" _Peter?" Tony asked._

_Suddenly Thor dropped what remained of his candyfloss and he held his torso._

" _Thor?!" Tony turned to him and realized, red was dripping from his fingers and it fell down. The thunder god looked up, his eyes confused and scared._

" _Oh god." Peter gasped and Tony turned to him, then he realized. Part of his face was crumbling it was turning into dust. "Mr.. Mister Stark." Peter looked up. "Help me! Please help me!" he begged as he reached for Tony._

_But there was nothing Tony could do. Peters fingers reaching for him was crumbling, becoming dust. His tear full face vanishing and Peter stumbled._

_Finally Tony got to his senses and rushed for Peter, grabbed the teen and held him tight._

" _Mr… Mr Stark." Peter looked up at him with terrified eyes. "I… I don't wanna go!" he cried._

_Tony was lost for words, what could he say? Suddenly he realized where he was, at a cold and barren moon. Everything was cold and dead, there was nothing here and Peter cried._

" _Mr Stark." Peter sniffed and then he drifted away, drifted away like dust._

" _No… NOOOOOOO!" Tony screamed reaching out for the dust but couldn't touch it._

" _Fri… Friend Stark."_

_Tony looked up to see Thor, pale as a sheet as he pressed his hands towards his side, and yet blood was still escaping his fingers._

_And then he fell down._

" _THOR!" Tony screamed as he ran to the thunder god only to halt. Thor was not the only body laying at Tony's feet. There was Steve... Clint... Natasha... Bruce. All dead, all laying on the harsh cold ground of a dead cold moon. Their eyes empty, their mouths open.  
_

" _Tony…_ _"_

_Tony turned to see the most beautiful woman he knew, strawberry blond her. Her face ash grey, her hands clutching her stomach and she looked scared. Terrified._

" _Pe… Pepper." Tony breathed._

 _T_ _hen, from Peppers fingers. The place she was clutching her stomach flowed blood, like it had from Thor. Then her face… started to fall apart, turned to dust._

" _No…" Tony gasped. "PEPPER NO!" he screamed as he ran for her._

_But she was so far away, miles away._

" _Tony…" Pepper cried. "Help me… help."_

" _Pepper! Please!" Tony cried, but she was vanishing. She was turning to dust, he tried to reach but she was so far away. "Pepper! PEPPEEEEEER!"_

" _TONY!" a loud voice sounded. "Tony wake up!"_

" _No!" Tony gasped._

" _Tony!… TONY!"_

Tony's eyes flew open to be met with a pair of bright green eyes desperately looking at him.

"Tony!" A familiar voice sounded. "Tony are you with me?!"

Tony gasped as he tried to gather himself. "Lo… Loki?" he finally asked.

"Wake up!" Loki hissed. "You're having a nightmare!"

Tony gasped for breath, first then did he realize he was covered in sweat. He swallowed as he looked down, then he looked up again meeting Lokis eyes for a second time.

"Breath." Loki instructed.

Tony nodded then took in a deep breath and exhaled. Finally sitting up then groaned. Next thing he knew a cup of water was offered to him by the demi god.

"Thanks." Tony sighed accepting the rusty cup filled with water. He drank, as always tasting the rust in the water. But right now it just felt so good against his sore throat. Then he glanced up and saw Loki frowning at him.

"I…" Tony swallowed. "I'm sorry." he glanced down.

"It's not the first time you had a nightmare." Loki observed.

"No." Tony admitted.

"But this time you almost screamed, this wont do." Loki sighed.

"Loki it's not like I can control my dreams!" Tony looked up. "What do you want me to do?! I've been through some shit all right?"

Loki looked sternly at him, his eyes hard. "For how long have you suffered from nightmares?" he finally asked.

Tony silenced, then he glanced down. "Years." he admitted. "When I was taken prisoner in Afghanistan… Then you attacked and I was thrown into a wormhole of all things… Then terrorists attacked my home and for a while I was all alone in the wilderness. Then I accidentally build a killer robot who created endless replicas of himself and killed hundreds of people… Then to stop something like that from happening again I accidentally started a minor civil war with my own friends… Well, former friends." he swallowed. "Then Thanos." Tony quieted and he glanced up.

Loki sighed deeply. "How can a being who lives for such a short time accumulate that great of a mess?" he asked.

"It's a gift." Tony smiled weakly.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You can't be screaming in your sleep, people will notice." he stated.

"Dude I don't control my own dreams!" Tony objected.

"You humans are so difficult." Loki muttered then finally sat down next to Tony. Then without a word offered Tony what looked like some kind of fruit.

Tony blinked as he took it and looked at its odd purple color.

"It wont kill you." Loki muttered. "Believe me I made sure of it."

"Oh, sure. Sorry." Tony swallowed then finally tried to take a bite and his eyes widened. The flavor seemed to explode in his mouth. It was sweet! It felt like ages ago Tony had tasted anything remotely sweet. It was overpowering and Tony nearly cried as he chewed and swallowed. "This is so good." he whispered. "Thank you."

"I already had my own fill with food today." Loki sighed deeply, then there was quiet as Tony chewed and slowly ate the strange alien fruit.

Loki seemed annoyed, then finally he sighed. "Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Not really." Tony admitted.

"Good." Loki sighed relieved.

"Dreams are weird." Tony stated. "Pepper was there and you were there. You were sitting with Thor. I never even seen you two sitting next to each other in real life."

Loki groaned deeply. Clearly not happy about where this was going.

"And there was ice-cream and candyfloss, but then everyone died." Tony swallowed.

"If you are expecting me to find a deeper meaning in regards to your dreams. I am afraid I must disappoint you." Loki muttered.

"No, you don't have to." Tony sighed. "I already knew what it's about… It's gone. It's all gone." he collected his legs in his arms. "I…" he swallowed. "I miss them. And I wish… I wish I could take it back. There's so many things, I wish I could just take back." he closed his eyes, tears starting to emerge.

Loki was quiet and Tony sniffed, then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Loki holding a hand on his shoulder.

"I… relate to that sentiment." Loki finally admitted.

Tony swallowed. "I… I wish I could tell them. That I'm sorry."

"I know." Loki sighed removing his hand. "I am afraid though, our actions can't just be taken back. And the people who are gone… They are gone. We're not getting them back."

Tony sucked in a breath. "If… If you could talk to Thor again. What would you say?" he asked.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Loki asked, Tony sniffed. "I suppose I…" he halted. "I would like to say that… That I'm sorry." he closed his eyes. "I am sorry I never told about Thanos. I'm sorry I stole the Tesserect from Asgards vault." his voice now became slightly broken. "I'm sorry I wasted all that time, caught up in my own petty lust for revenge… I could have done something. I could have stopped it. I'm sorry."

"Lokes." Tony breathed looking at him.

"What does it help though to be sorry?" Loki asked.

"It helps that we can do better in the future." Tony insisted.

"What future? We already lost." Loki breathed.

Tony looked at the demi god. "The world is still spinning, we're still here." his eyes watered.

And Tony knew, his first thought had been correct when he started to help Loki.

Maybe Tony wouldn't get out of here alive, but Loki… You Loki will escape. You Loki will go on. And you're going to remember this. _All_ of this.

Ones again Tony's mind drifted to Doctor Yinson. The man who never planned to leave Afghanistan. Instead he had assured that his legacy would escape. Tony… Everything Tony had done since then, including this. Was because of Yinson.

"If you truly mean what you just said." Tony breathed. "Just don't do the same mistake again. You guys live for thousands of years right? You can make it right, you just have to try."

Loki looked at Tony for a long time. "I am afraid you don't know half of my crimes."

"Probably not." Tony admitted. "So I suppose you better get started when we get out of here."

Loki shook his head. "You humans… truly foolish."

Loki was denying, but for ones Tony knew. It felt right, he had made the right choice. Loki would make it, and Loki would make things right. Eventually.


	27. Cast the dice

A green shimmer appeared in the depths of the factory, and from it came a black haired demi god now pressing himself up against the wall as he glanced around the corner where he saw guards walking their rounds.

Nebulas words were very clear.

_At the center of the moon there is the furnace, the furnace powers all of the factories._

_It wont be enough to just blow up the furnace though, they have security measures for such an occasion. For each outlet there is a tall silver cylinder, 7 feet tall each with a blue top. Rig each of them. Place the explosive at the button, but keep them hidden, we need them all to blow up at the same time or it wont work!_

At the same time Tony had given very precise instructions.

_This is the remote detonator. You press the button and everything goes boom._

_All though in case something goes wrong, each explosive has a timer! See that_ _switch, ones you flipped it the timer will be running. Thirty hours and it will explode, you can't undo it by flipping the switch back. Ones it is flipped is going to explode, thirty hours."_

It was not lost on Loki how extremely essential all three of them was to this plan. Without Nebula he would not have known where to places any of these devices and without Tony… There would be no devices.

Heck without Tony he would still have a slave badge stuck to his chest… Also he would still be laying in that hellish warm cell… And his neck would still be broken… And he would still be without water or food, most likely for another ten years before they would give him a little bit just to keep him alive.

By then he would have turned into a dried out skeleton but still alive… yeah. That really was a fate worse than death. That really would have made Loki long for his days of daily torture by Thanos's hand.

Probably the big idea.

How ironic, that Loki now owed a single mortal so much.

With a shimmer Loki vanished from the spot and appeared beneath one of the cylinders, quickly placing and explosive, flicked the switch and covered it up with an illusion, then made another short jump with teleportation.

The quicker he got all of them in place, the faster they would explode in succesion in case they didn't manage to use the detonator and the timer would take effect.

It was like a jumping dance, appear, place, flick, cover up, teleport. Appear, place, flick, cover up, teleport.

Suddenly foot steps sounded and Loki turned around just as a guard stepped forward, then frowned at Loki.

"What is a Chitauri doing here?" The guard asked.

Loki made a clicking sound in his current Chitauri appearance and the guard sighed then just moved on and Loki turned back into himself as he made a quick teleport to the next one.

All though ones he was done with the cylinders in the core, it was far from over.

" _Their stash of explosive chemicals is an obvious place to rig."_ Tony had said. " _You only need to use this small one there. It will start a chain reaction by itself."_

And Nebula. _"The factory entrances, rig them up. With the cylinders gone there is no stopping the flow of power. Blow up the panels to shut them down, the energy is going to build and there will be no stopping it. The core will overheat and then."_

At that Loki had looked up at Nebula and Tony, meeting their eyes. _"Bye bye moon."_

All three had nodded in understanding.

" _Thirty hours after you flick the switch, they will explode."_ Tony had repeated. _"Ones the overheating begins, there ought to be between twenty and forty minutes until the core overheats and the entire moon goes."_

" _Well then."_ Loki had smirked. _"I suppose you better pack up your stuff!"_ and in a shimmer he had been gone.

And now, finally, Loki placed the last little explosive in one of the factories and he vanished again to appear in front of a mortal human, a blue cyborg alien and their scaly alien alley.

"It's done." Loki informed his gang of miss fits. "If your timer holds up, 28 hours before the first explosion will happen."

"If not before then." Tony held the detonator in his hand.

Loki looked at his hand. "I can still take it." he offered again to take the detonator to press it at the appropriate time.

"No." Tony shook his head. "I made it, I'll do it." he stated.

"You made good time." Nebula complimented Loki.

"What do you take me for?" Loki asked. "One hour until Supergiants big talk to the masses and we make our move. Well don't know about you, but I think we could at least make ourselves presentable." he stated.

And in a shimmer, Lokis gray dirty prison clothes changed. Around him it changed into soft green garbs with golden linings. His feet suddenly covered in long black boots. A long cape elegantly fell from his shoulder and behind him.

Tony looked at the god. "Did you just use your magic to make new clothes?" he asked.

"A useful spell no?" Loki asked. "Even if it is rather simple. Even Thor could do it. Believe it or not."

"Well okay, sailor moon." Tony replied. "You look pretty, good for you. Can we move on?"

"Tony." Loki sighed. "And here I thought you knew the importance of a great presentation. We'll be going on stage!" he stated reaching out a hand and in it appeared a midnight blue robe which he threw at Nebula.

Nebula caught it, she looked at it only shortly then quickly slipped it on and pulled down the hood covering her face. It was a beautiful and elegant robe, looking good with her blue skin color and even hiding Tony's ugly engineering on her new limps.

Next Kila got a set of clothes thrown into his head which turned out to be black trousers, black tunics and black boots complimenting his white scaly complexion.

Then finally Loki turned to Tony.

Tony smirked. "So fairy god mother, anything for your favorite god child over here?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't impressed."

"Well like you said, we're going on stage. Gotta look good right?" Tony asked. "Beside we all know I am the prettiest one here right?"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Lokes." Tony asked.

Loki sighed. "Well, if you really ask. I have a very special thing for you."

"Okay now you're making me worried." Tony had to admit, fearing he was going to find himself in a clown suite in two seconds.

"I allowed myself into some of the vaults at this place. Wondered if perhaps they had something useful." Loki commented. "Found something with your insignia on it. I assume it's yours." he stated holding out a hand and in it a little square looking box that could be slid into Tony's arch reactor.

Tony's eyes widened. "Holy shit…" he whispered. "Loki you." he was lost for words. "Do you even know what?"

"Your armor, isn't it?" Loki asked casually throwing the cube at Tony who just barely managed to grab it. "Perhaps though you would like something else to so your skin wont be chaffed. I hate it when armors do that."

And next Tony found himself with a pair of pants, a tunic and boots. Boots and pants in black, the tunic red, the same red as Tony's mechanical suites.

"Heh, not really my style." Tony commented. "But I'll take it… Thanks." he breathed.

"Get changed." Loki demanded. "The dice has already been cast and there is no turning back! The show is about to start as soon as all the slaves are gathered for Supergiants usual bullshit."

Tony smirked. "You know something fun, I always liked a good show."


	28. Blowing the joint

Ones again, as had happened so many times before. Supergiant was standing on a platform, high above the masses.

She could see the sea of eyes down there, all looking to her. All waiting to be saved.

"My dear friends!" Supergiant spoke as she opened up her arms. "Fellow chosen of Thanos! Ones again we shall sing his praise! And thank him for allowing us to be part of his plan! Not many are allowed to be part of a grander plan, a greater purpose! Sing my friends, PRAISE HIS NAME!"

She shouted and the shout of Thanos sounded from all the people as Supergiant bowed back her head, letting the music of Thanos's name wash over her.

"Thanos lives!" Supergiant gasped. "Thanos is within us all! His vision shall save the universe!" she exclaimed.

So busy was Supergiant that she didn't even notice, a figure moving towards her. Covered in a robe, only when a gun was suddenly aimed at Supergiants face did she turn around, and another female voice sounded.

"Thanos is dead."

Supergiants eyes narrowed. " _You."_ she seethed.

And the figure let down her hood to reveal a blue bald face and two black eyes.

"How." Supergiant hissed. _"Dare you!"_

Nebulas face was unmoving as she looked back at Supergiant. "Even when Thanos was alive, he didn't find you suited to become one of his children. And now you think you could keep down one of the people he _did_ name his child?" she asked. "Face it Supergiant, you're a joke."

Supergiants eyes widened then she hissed. But then, she straightened up as she towered Nebula. "We shall see. How strong you think you are Nebula." she commented. "Your gun. Point it at your own head."

Nebula didn't move.

Supergiant hissed. "I _said."_ she spoke. "Point your gun away from me and at your own head!"

Still Nebula didn't move and suddenly murmers started to sound from the crowds. "QUIET!" Supergiant yelled making everyone silence. "Nebula, jump off this cliff!" she demanded.

Nebula stood still, finally there was a movement though. A tiny little one as she smiled.

"Oh dear." a male voice suddenly sounded and Supergiant swirled around to see an Asgardian looking man casually sitting on the ledge swinging his legs across the abyss. "Seems to me you're not the only one with mind powers. What are you to do? That someone can just block your powers like that?"

"You." Supergiant gasped. "You are..."

Loki smirked as he sat. "Thanos decided to tussle with gods." he commented, then his tone turned more dangerous. "That rarely ends well. Just so you know."

"Why are you not in your cell?!" Supergiant demanded. "You were to be kept in that cell for the next hundred years!"

Loki smirked. "You really should be better at checking on your long time prisoners." he sighed. "And perhaps not get so full of yourself that you think you can keep a god locked down for-ever."

Then a third person stepped out, just regular human wearing black pants and a red tunic. "We're taking over Supergiant." Tony informed. "What-ever you think you're doing, that shit is ending now."

"No." Supergiant hissed. "You are _nothing!_ " she seethed. "You're _maggots!"_

"HEY GUYS LISTENS UP!" Tony turned to the crowd. "We are going to blow this joint shortly, and I mean very literately! So you might wanna get out of here. Ships in the hangar."

"You idiot." Supergiant seethed. "No one can just leave this place!"

"Ah yeah, stupid me." Tony slapped his head. "I totally forgot all about that oooorrr." he smirked holding up a hand with a remote device. "Did I?" he asked as he clicked it and the next second, throughout the entire cave clicks sounded and pieces of metal fell to the ground as all the slave badges dropped off.

Wide-eyed all the slaves looked down at the now dead pieces of technology laying by their feets.

Loki still sitting on his ledge looked up and then held up his hand showing first one finger, then two and at last three. The moment his third finger came up a big sound came echoing and the whole thing started to shake.

"What?" Supergiant asked. "What was that?"

"You deaf?" Loki asked. "It's like the mortal said. We're blowing this joint." and he stood up. "Well, what are you standing around for?! What held you is gone. You FAR outnumber your guards. GO!" he shouted.

Suddenly a white alien took stage down there, Kila had climbed up on a cliff gesturing with his arms. "THIS WAY!" he shouted. "The hangar is this way! Follow me!"

Supergiants eyes were wide, Nebulas gun was still aimed at her. Now Tony and Loki were both looking at her.

"No…" Supergiant breathed. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed and suddenly the entire cave was shaking, not from the explosion but from her scream.

"Oh shut up." Nebula hissed as she pulled the trigger.

Only barely did Supergiant dodge and she hissed. "How dare you?! How dare ANY OF YOU?!" she screamed as she launched for Nebula who dodged and hit her.

Then Loki entered combat grabbing Supergiants arm. "Face it Supergiant, you already lost! This entire moon is rigged! It's going to go! And it wont stop there!" he seethed. "Thanos… Thanos destroyed a legacy! _Asgards_ Legacy! So I shall take his!" he twisted her arm and kicked her away. Then turned to Tony. "Tony if you want to free prisoners in special treatment we need to hurry! We got thirty minus three hours! So twenty-seven. Then it's over!" he stated. "Anyone you want to safe you…"

Loki didn't get any further, from behind Supergiant had grabbed Lokis head and she was smiling, a wide beaming smile.

"LOKI!" Tony screamed and the next second. Supergiant vanished, just vanished from the spot. "What?" Tony asked. "What happened?! Can Supergiant teleport too?" he asked confused.

Loki was just standing, his eyes closed.

"Lokes?" Tony asked.

Nebulas eyes widened. "Oh… no."

"Nebula?" Tony turned to her. "Nebula what is going on."

"That's right… " Nebula breathed. "Supergiant, she's not just a telepath. She's a parasite."

"She's what?" Tony asked the next moment Lokis hand flew forward and hit Tony square in the face sending him flying down to the ground. "Urgh!" Tony landed on the ground. "HEY! Loki what.." he halted.

Loki was looming over him but one very important thing was different, his eyes… His eyes weren't green. They were yellow.

"Oh crap, you're not telling me." Tony gasped.

Loki smirked. "What a magnificent body, I should have taken it sooner. And all this knowledge." he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Supergiant is… _Inside_ of Loki?!" Tony asked. "EWWWW!"

Supergiant inside of Lokis body grinned. "Indeed. And you don't even know the best of it. All his abilities, all his knowledge and memories. They are mine." she leaned over. "I know where you hid your small little explosives." she informed, and in a green shimmer she was gone.

Tony's eyes widened. "Loki… No… LOKI!" he shouted running forward.

"TONY!" Nebula grabbed him. "The detonator, use it!"

"What?!" Tony turned to her. "That'll only give us 30 minutes, 45 if we're lucky!"

"She's going to remove all the explosives and throw them into space!" Nebula exclaimed. "They all _have_ to be detonated for this to work! If you don't do it the guards will just wrangle up the prisoners and get them back! Press the button!"

"But… Loki." Tony gasped. "If she's in his body removing the…"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Nebula shouted. "If we don't do this there will _never_ be another chance! This is the only shot you're going to get! And you got to do it now!"

Tony stood still, in his hand was the detonator. He could feel his heart banging, it somehow sounded so loud and yet it was like time stood still. Tony looked at the piece of metal in his hand… One press and then.

"Tony." Nebula said and Tony looked up at her meeting his eyes. "Loki will never forgive you if you botch this… He would want you to press it."

Tony swallowed, he was shaking.

A drop of sweat fell from his forehead, it ran down his face and to his chin. Then the drop fell, fell to the ground. He could hear it landing on the ground, as his thumb started to move. It touched the small black button and Tony closed his eyes and then… he pressed it.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

Everything shook, rocks fell down across their ears and Tony looked up.

"We need to get out." Nebula stated. "Thirty minutes."

Tony shook his head. "You go. I need to find Loki."

"Tony, it's not worth the risk. Supergiant has him, she wont be letting go. Not now." Nebula stated.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to take her too." Tony stated as his suite started to form itself around him and Tony stepped back. "Get to the hangar Nebula."

"Tony." Nebula gasped and then Tony fired up and let himself drop from the platform only to fire the thrusters and he flew as Nebula ran after him.

"TONY!" she shouted.

Tony flew forward, all he could do was flying forward. Ignoring all the falling rocks and collapsing hallways, ignoring all the explosions and screaming people.

And he was flying towards where the explosions were worst, that's where Loki had to be… or rather Supergiant.

Finally Tony reached a room which was like an inferno of flames, he could only be thankful for his heat proof suite. But even that wouldn't last forever against this.

"NOOOOO!" A loud scream sounded from the flames. Lokis voice, but not his way of shouting. "Thanos! Forgive me my lord! Forgive me!"

"LOKI!" Tony flew in and saw the god in the middle of the flames, tears running down his face.

No not Loki… This was Supergiant. She was just using Lokis body.

Then her yellow eyes, the only thing looking like her narrowed. "You." she seethed. "YOU DID THIS!" she screamed pointing at him.

"Well if you have Lokis knowledge you know it can't be stopped now, we need to get out." Tony stated.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Supergiant screamed and the entire room shook as more stones fell down. "I will make every last one of you pay!" she hissed as she crossed her arms and then suddenly from her feet came ice.

Tony blinked as a cold air came from Lokis body and suddenly a blue color crawled over his skin, turning him blue while marking appeared.

"What the shit?" Tony gasped just as Nebula came running from below.

"TONY!" Nebula shouted.

"Nebula… What is that?" Tony asked. "Is that another thing Supergiant can do?"

"No." Nebula gasped. "That's Loki… He's a frost giant."

"I'm sorry what?" Tony asked.

"HE'S ADOPTED TONY!" Nebula shouted.

Tony gaped only to turn back to the now blue Loki with Supergiant at the steering wheel, ice coming from around her even in this inferno of flames. And then two ice-blades appeared one in each hand then she ran. "DIIIIIIIIIE!" she aimed at Nebula.

Nebula managed to dodge and roll around, then got up on her legs and grabbed her gun firing.

Only for Supergiant to come again, now Tony came from behind and blasted Supergiant in the back sending her flying into the wall.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry." Tony gasped.

Only for Supergiant to free herself from the wall and landed on the ground, then she smiled. "That barely even hurt…. What a wonderful body." another ice blade appeared in her hand. "You know what I love about using other peoples bodies?" she asked. "It doesn't matter how hurt it gets, if it gets too broken I can just leave!"

"Fuck…" Tony gasped. "And I don't even have a hulk… Nebula. What do we do?!" he asked.

"If you really insist on this." Nebula hissed. "There's only one way, fight until she leaves."

Tony swallowed. "Well… Loki has healed from a broken neck. Jesus christ." he hissed.

"No holding back, there's no time!" Nebula hissed. "We already wasted ten minutes!"

Twenty minutes… fuck fuck fuck… Tony was shivering as he heated up his blaster.

Supergiant was staggering, a laughter bubbled from her throat. "I'll kill you." she stated. "I'll kill _all_ of you! And then Thanos… Thanos will finally see! Thanos will love me! I'll prove myself to you sweet Thanos!"

"You're fucking crazy lady." Tony gasped. "I used to think Lokes was a bag of crazy but you really have him beat even at his worst!"

There was no more to be said, Supergiant came running in Lokis blue form and all Tony and Nebula could do was to attack and they had to make it quick.

The clock was ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergiant being a parasite is not my own invention. But is in fact comic accurate to her comic book character.


	29. Desperate measures

They were two against one.

Against a frost giant supposedly weak to heat in the middle of a burning, exploding inferno… And they were getting creamed.

It was honestly terrifying. Tony would aim his blaster at supergiant, but then she would vanish in a green shimmer only to appear right behind Tony, kick him in the back to send him flying, only to appear right where Tony was now headed in his mad fall.

Grab his arm, and to his horror Tony could see his armor crumbling away by the mere touch revealing that Loki in this blue form had the body temperature of liquid nitrogen!

Only reason the touch never reached Tony's skin was because Nebula fired from below and she flung Tony down towards Nebula so Tony now rammed directly into the blue cyborg.

Holy fucking shit… illusions… teleportation… this ice bullshit.

If Loki had been using all his powers at New York they wouldn't have been able to take him down that easily! It actually seemed kind of insane now. How had they managed to knock him out?!

Only thing Tony could come up with was that the Hulk had simply surprised the demi god, which did seem plausible from what Tony remembered from the footage.

It had been a moment of luck on their part, Loki being oblivious and overconfident for a few seconds and the Hulk surprising him…. Not like this was going to happen here. Fuck.

"Tony." Nebula hissed holding her makeshift arm which was honestly a crappy piece of work from Tony's side. "We can't beat her. We have to go."

"Isn't there something we can do to get her out of him?!" Tony exclaimed only for a wall of ice to come and separate them.

"You maggots…" Supergiant inside Lokis now blue body walked towards him. "You are allowed the honor, the privilege of serving our lord! AND THIS IS THE THANKS?!" she shouted, flinging shards of ice Tony barely dodged.

"You crazy bitch!" Tony shouted. "THANOS IS FUCKING DEAD!"

"NOOOOOO!" Supergiant screamed. "Thanos is eternal! HE IS EVERYTHING!" she shouted releasing a huge gust of pure magic knocking both Tony and Nebula to the side as well as shaking the cave even more.

"Fucking hell she has no control." Tony whispered then he halted.

"Tony!" Nebula managed to jump over the ice-wall to him. "Fifteen minutes! We got to go!"

"Wait, give me five more minutes. I have an idea." Tony whispered.

Nebula looked seriously at him. "Five." she stated. "Then we leave. What is your idea?"

"She's mentally unstable, and she's already lost most of her mind." Tony pointed at the raging Supergiant. "Go all in."

Nebula quieted.

"She wants to believe Thanos never left, that he's some sort of god… Thanos is dead." Tony stated and Nebula looked up.

"Yes… Thanos is dead." Nebula stood up then started to walk, raising her gun. "Thanos is gone!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Supergiant hissed.

"And you… You were _never_ going to be worthy of him!" Nebula stated.

"LIAR!" Supergiant shouted.

" _I_ am a daughter of Thanos!" Nebula stated. "And you're nothing!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Supergiant came running straight for Nebula but this time, her rage really seemed to blind her, she was uncoordinated and Nebula was stone cold and precise.

Then Tony came from above. "HEY SUPERGIANT!"

Supergiant looked up.

"Thanos can suck my dick _and_ kiss my ass!" Tony shouted as he fired.

Supergiant screamed as she blocked.

"You creedence, Thanos is everything!" Supergiant screamed.

"He's nothing _and_ fucking dead!" Tony exclaimed. "Beside, he never even liked you. I bet he left you on this moon just to get rid of you!"

"No!" Supergiant hissed.

"It's true, you were always disgusting in his eyes. A mistake." Nebula smirked.

" _No!"_ Supergiant gasped.

"Face it, you are a fucking joke." Tony stated. "And so was Thanos. Now he's not even that, now he's just fucking dead."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Supergiant screamed spreading out Lokis arms as everything shook, the cylinders vibrated and then one exploded, she reached out a hand. "YOU WILL DIE!"

And then, nothing.

Tony blinked, Supergiants eyes widened and she tried again but the arm stayed in the air. "My… My arm." she hissed. "What's wrong with it?!" she asked. Then her face changed, her eyes shortly flashing green. "I think you have that wrong, that's _my_ arm." then they changed back. "STOP IT! BACK OFF!" "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!" and they blue body of Loki started to stumble around.

Wide-eyed Tony looked at it. "Now that's a serious case of Jekyll Hyde syndrome." he commented. "Except those are two Mr Hydes."

"Tony, five minutes are up!" Nebula stated. "Time to leave." and she turned around and ran.

"LOKI!" Tony shouted. "Turn back, I can't carry you when you're blue and so cold!"

Loki hissed grabbing his head, but his fingers were turning pink. Tony didn't wait for the rest of it to change as he flew in and grabbed Lokis arms then flew upwards lifting the demi god with him.

Then a pair of yellow eyes looked up. "You fool." and Supergiant grabbed Tony's hands.

"HEY!" Tony shouted. "I am trying to safe your life stupid!"

"I don't need saving from the likes of you!" Was the reply and the struggling continued.

"STOP IT!" Tony exclaimed as he nearly dropped the body just as he flew over an inferno.

Loki groaned as he looked up, his eyes green. "Tony… Drop me."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Trust me… Drop me." Loki asked. "Into the flames… Do it."

Tony hissed.

"Do it now." Loki asked as his eyes turned back to yellow.

Tony swallowed as he flew over the firing explosions. "Okay… This better not be bullshit." he swallowed and he let go. And Lokis body dropped.

Supergiants yellow eyes opened wide and her mouth opened. "No… NOOOOOOO!" she screamed zooming down towards the flames and then, in a shimmer the two separated Supergiants blue body appearing at a ledge and Loki kept plummeting.

Loki though smirked and in a green shimmer he vanished only to appear right behind Supergiant on her ledge. "You never learn do you?" he asked as he lifted a fist. "THIS IS FOR ASGARD!" he shouted as he hit Supergiant square in the face and send her backwards, down the ledge and plummeting down towards the flames as she screamed.

"NOOOOOO!"

Wide-eyed Tony looked at the entire scene as a big explosion sounded and the cave ceiling fell, Tony looked up. "Shit." he hissed just as the rocks came, he tried to fly but it landed right on Tony and he fell to the ground, rocks covering his body. Tony hissed as he laid beneath the collapsing rocks, minutes until everything was going to blow.

Well, he had kind of counted on something like this. At least Loki and Nebula was going to make it out.. Loki would go on, just like Tony had planned. And he would make things right… He had made the right choice, he knew he had.

Just then, all the rocks were flung apart by green magic wide-eyed Tony looked up to see a demi god in front of him.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to pull Tony Stark." Loki seethed. "Settling me with a debt which can never truly be repaid. A debt to _you?"_ he asked. "That's not going to happen, _Stark!"_ And he grabbed Tonys arm, then lifted Tony up on his back. Iron man suite and all… holy shit demi god strength!

"Wow, did you know Supergiant would jump out of you if you fell?" Tony asked.

"If she didn't remember I can teleport." Loki hissed as he ran with Tony on his back. "She was panicking though, and had only been in the possession of my body for twenty minutes. It didn't fall natural to her yet."

Behind then the explosions sounded, rippling through the entire moon.

Tony squinted his eyes. "We're not going to make it." he whispered.

"Yes… we ARE!" Loki shouted and suddenly everything turned to a green shimmer, as their sight cleared again they were somewhere else. And then a second jump, and a third until finally they were at the hangar.

Tony had only seen it ones when they had arrived, he saw the opening going out into the cold space. There was no ships in the hangar though they were all gone.

"They took all the ships." Tony breathed. "They all left."

Loki shook his head. "Not all. Look." he pointed out the opening and out there, was a single ship hovering, waiting. "One last jump Tony." he informed and in a shimmer they vanished only to appear and collapse in a metal room.

"TONY! LOKI!" Tony looked up to see a white scaly familiar alien as well as other prisoners.

"STEP ON IT!" Nebulas voice sounded from the cockpit. "NOW!" and the ship started to fly, barely did it start as suddenly an explosion rippled through space. Wide-eyed Tony turned to the window and saw cracks running all across the moon and then… as planned.

It exploded. And the shock wave made the entire spaceship shake sending Tony back down on the ground.

Wide-eyed he laid there and finally allowed the helmet to be removed. "We… We made it." he gasped.

Loki was sitting, he looked pale as a sheet. Looked like he didn't really believe it either.

"Do… Do you think Supergiant is." Tony swallowed.

"If the fall didn't kill her. _That_ sure did." Loki gasped.

There was quiet, absolute quiet. Tony looked up, he saw Lokis ash gray face looking at him.

Then, a familiar cyborg came walking and Tony looked at her.

And then, it was like a miracle. Nebula she… She smiled. A soft smile, even reaching her eyes. It was the first time Tony had ever seen her like that. "You, Tony Stark. Is an utter fool." she informed.

Tony swallowed as he nodded. "So I have been told."

Loki glanced away, then he smirked. He held a hand over his face as he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Lokes?" Tony asked.

"Forgive me, I just really doubted we were going to make it." Loki admitted. "Especially me."

Tony smiled as well, then he sniffed. Tears appearing in his eyes. Loki as well looked up, tears falling down his face and then they embraced each other as they laughed and cried.

Soon joined by Nebula who held both of them.

"What am I to do with you two?" Nebula asked.

Tony swallowed. "I don't know Nebs, I really don't."

Loki shook his head. "I suppose we need to drop these people off first, then it's earth."

"Yeah." Tony gasped. "Earth, I'm going home." he swallowed.


	30. Free

It was a little funny, Tony remarked. That it was first now he realized he hadn't seen his own reflection in ages.

Not since the day he had left earth.

Often Tony had noted how shit Loki looked at their prison stay, but now Tony had to admit… He looked way worse himself.

Tony tried to take in his image, he had lost weight… a lot. He honestly just looked skin and bows.

His beard turned out to be scraggy when grown out.

He knew his hair would normally be slightly curly when long, but it was so filled with pure grim and dirt that no one would be able to tell right now.

Rest of him was covered to, he was this weird gray and brown color he knew wasn't his own skin color but just all the dirty covering all of him… He hadn't had a bath either since the day he left earth.

Sweet baby jesus, a bath to soak up his poor abused body.

All the little space craft had was one shower everyone had to share. Tony, Loki and Nebula had been offered first priority for being their saviors.

Loki had not taken one single moment to object or even act like it wasn't needed, he had just declared first picking and went to the bathroom to emerge half an hour after with damp hair and newly conquered clothes.

Now Tony was in here second, he had offered Nebula. Then she had asked if her new limps were waterproof and… well. They weren't… So yeah.

Water felt so good, trying to wash all the sweat and grime away. Tony wished he could just stay under the shower head forever.

But his better self told him they needed to at least try and safe the water.

Next Tony was back in front of the mirror now able to actually see his own skin and… god dammit, he had never been so pale in his life before. He didn't even know he could be so pale.

It knocked slightly at the door. "Tony, it's me." sounded Lokis voice. Loki didn't even wait for a confirmation before the door opened and the demi god stepped in carrying a few items. "I would assume you would prefer clean clothes." he commented.

Tony sighed deeply as he saw the black garments in Lokis arms.

"God yes." Tony stated.

"I think you also need these." Loki commented showcasing two items.

A pair of scissors and an old fashioned barber knife…. Really old fashioned.

"Errrh." Tony looked at the old fashioned knife. "You wouldn't happen to have an electrical beard trimmer in your little magic cabinet or something?"

Loki looked at Tony. "You're telling me your beard was always so well kept and you can't even use a barber knife?" he asked.

"I didn't need to. Again, electrical beard trimmer!" Tony exclaimed. Then he looked at the knife… damn it would be so nice to get rid of this beard. But he was also seriously afraid he was going to cut himself up, something told him that thing in Lokis hand was stupidly sharp.

Loki sighed deeply. "Fine. Sit down." he asked gesturing at the small stool inside.

"You're going to fix my beard Loki?" Tony asked amused.

"I've done it for Thor on occasion." Loki informed. "When we were on long hunting trips with no mirrors available. Have you ever seen Thors beard? Asgardians would always care a lot about their beards and hair."

"Seriously?" Tony asked as he sat down.

"Indeed." Loki replied moving to the cabinet finding some soap. "People would grow out big beards so they could braid them in as elaborate ways as possible and spend hours combing them."

"Thors hair always was silky smooth." Tony chuckled.

"Exactly, he too would brush it every morning and every evening. And well… Also every afternoon before dinner. Always needing to look presentable." Loki stated turning back to Tony with the soap. "Lean your head back." he asked and Tony did allowing Loki to work.

"So it's not just you huh Lokes?" Tony asked amused. "Good to know other men knows the value of good looks." he halted. "You don't have a beard." he couldn't help but point out.

Loki sighed. "No, I was never able to grow a beard." he admitted.

"Is it because you're a frost giant?" Tony asked curiously.

Loki shrugged. "So it seems." he commented starting to soap Tony in and soon started work with the knife.

Tony was almost making jokes about how Loki had a knife all the way up his throat, but was smart enough to refrain… barely.

It only took a few minutes and Loki was done. As Tony got a glimpse in the mirror he couldn't help but whistle. It was his signature style. Mustachio and goatee, perfectly trimmed. "Loki if you ever need a job, feel free to call any time."

Loki rolled his eyes.

Then Tony quieted. "Erhm Loki… Do you. Have any idea for how long we were at that place?" he asked turning to the god.

Loki looked at Tony. "In your earth time frame?" he asked. "About 13 months since we first met in that heat cell."

Tony gaped. "That long?" he asked.

Loki nodded.

"So… Over a year?" Tony asked and he swallowed.

Loki quieted and he glanced down. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just…" Tony halted. "I don't even know. I can't even imagine… What earth is like now." he looked up. "Who… Who's even there anymore? I…" he halted.

"We'll find out when we get there." Loki informed. "Get some rest, Kilas planet is far closer to us than earth. We shall drop both him and the other slaves off there. It has an inter galactic space station where they can contact who-ever they know."

Tony nodded. "Yeah.." he swallowed. "Thanks for the help with this Loki." he gestured at his face.

Loki shrugged. "I also like it when people around me look decent." he stated and finally left.

* * *

When the ships door opened again… Tony was lost for words.

True, it wasn't the sun of the earth. It wasn't _his_ sun… But it was a sun.

The sun hitting Tony's skin felt like something from another world… Well it was another world. As it turned out Kila hadn't been kidding about the sand.

It mostly looked white, but the way the sun was hitting it. It was glittering in all the colors of the rainbow, like snow on earth but sand and the colors far brighter.

Kilas eyes were filled with tears as he stepped out. "I never thought I would lay eyes on this again." he gasped.

Tony nodded as he swallowed. "I hope your son is still around."

"Thank you." Kila breathed. "Even if he isn't… because of you. I got to see this, one more time." he turned to Tony. "I owe you everything…. I doubt I will ever be able to repay you. But at least, I wont forget." he swore. "The first time we met, you were nice to me. The first nice thing for so long at that hellish place, and you never stopped being nice. I wont forget."

Tony nodded. "Just… Do your best out there all right?" he asked padding Kila on the shoulder. "Be good and stuff."

Kila nodded an amused smile on his lip. "Come on." he gestured at the other slaves. "We're free now, I'll show you where you can go."

And everyone nodded as they started following and together they started to wander across the dessert to the city in the horizon.

Loki laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Come on, we have a long way to earth."

Tony swallowed as he nodded. "Yeah." he agreed, then he quieted. "Loki I… I'm scared." he admitted. "What if we go there and there's… Nothing?" he asked.

Loki sighed deeply. "I know." he admitted. "If… If there is any Asgardians left, they should be on earth. But what if there isn't?"

Tony swallowed. "I guess if we don't go we'll never find out." he closed his eyes.

Nebula stepped out. "You have to go." she informed them. "Both of you, you will never know true rest before you know for sure. Come on. We will be going."

And both men nodded as they turned around allowing the door to close, then the spacecraft took off.

According to Loki and Nebula it would be a while before they reached earth. A week or two, even with this alien space craft.

It was going to be torture for sure. Nebula was right, Tony wouldn't be able to rest… until he knew for sure.


	31. Contact

The time at the hollowed moon had been hellish.

This though… This was absolute torture. The days as the trio traveled through space seemed to last an eternity.

Worst of all, there wasn't a moments rest. Tony wished he could sleep, but he couldn't.

He tried to eat, but everything tasted mushy and awful.

His body was shaking and his mind kept turning to earth, only offering him the most horrible scenarios possible.

That they would arrive and there would just be… no earth. Barren wasteland, no people.

He kept imagining himself asking for Pepper and be told she was gone… And that scenario seemed so real that it broke Tony's heart.

He could hear the shouts accusing him, asking Tony why he couldn't have saved them. He was supposed to be a hero! An Avenger and he…

Tony squinted his eyes shut, trying to keep back the tears. But it didn't help.

Loki wasn't much better, he had found himself a corner and barely even left it. Just sat there with closed eyes. Sometimes clutching his hands until they turned white.

Nebula was steering the ship, and she had never been a talk to begin with.

Tony wished he could spend this time to design beautiful new limps for Nebula, but every time he tried he started to shake, he got distracted and the days stretched on for-ever and ever as Tony's thoughts became more and more dark.

Peters last words still ringing in his mind… The knowledge that Thor was dead for sure. Who else?! Who had made it and who… Tony squinted his eyes.

"We are nearing your solar system." Nebula announced and Tony's eyes opened wide. "We need to prepare our radio signal. Tony." she asked.

Tony was shaking, barely did he manage stand up without falling down as he staggered towards the panel.

It made sense, you had to give signals when coming from outside, otherwise how were people to know this wasn't an enemy ship.

"Press this button here." Nebula pointed. "Then the recording will start, we will put it on a loop until someone replies. Just press the button again when you are done."

Tony was shaking, he felt a pair of eyes on his back and turned his head to see Loki looking up at him then he turned back as he swallowed. Shaking as he finally pressing the button.

"He… Hello." Tony stammered. "This is… This is Tony Stark speaking. I repeat this is Tony Stark! I left the earth doing an alien invasion. I am now returning home. Repeat, this is not an enemy spacecraft this is Tony Stark!" his eyes watered. "Please, answer the message when possible. This… This is Tony Stark." his voice broke. "Tony Stark." he swallowed. "Returning home." and he pressed the button.

Nebula nodded and started to press buttons that would put the voice message in a loop.

And then, there was nothing again. Just the sound of the flying spaceship, it was unbearable. Tony glanced at Loki, wondering if the demi god would object to company.

Finally Tony just decided to try his luck and sat down beside of Loki…. Loki didn't object. So that was practically an invitation.

Then Tony glanced down, pulling up his legs as he chewed his lips…

Every second felt so long, every minute and hour as they flew. And all these horrible scenarios just kept coming. "Loki…" Tony swallowed. "What if no one replies, what if no one is there?"

"That seems rather unlikely." Loki replied.

"But what if?" Tony asked.

"Again, I highly doubt it." Loki said then closed his eyes.

Tony shivered. "There… There might be Asgardians."

Loki nodded. "Maybe…. And Maybe not." he wrapped his arms around himself. "And if there is, they have all the rights in the world to despise me." he whispered.

Tony looked at the demi god who looked just as terrified as Tony felt.

Then suddenly a crackling voice sounded from the panel.

"Calling Tony Stark, Hello. Calling Tony Stark."

Tony's eyes widened as the male voice sounded distant and crackling.

"This is Chief communicator Casper Smith of Nasa. Tony Stark do you copy. Do you copy?"

Tony couldn't believe it, his entire world froze and then he sprinted towards the panel, nearly falling down several times as he pressed the answer button. "YES!" he cried tears falling down his face. "This is Tony Stark! Repeat, this is Tony Stark!"

"MISTER STARK!" Sounded the voice while Nebula twisted buttons to get a better reception. "Oh my god! It's for real."

Tony was almost breaking down from pure tears. "Yeah… Tony Stark coming home. Tony Stark is coming home." he openly cried.

"We will arrive at earth in two hours and twenty-three minutes." Nebula informed.

"Mister Stark, who was the person who just spoke?" The Nasa chief asked.

"Her name is Nebula, she's this alien cyborg. Not to worry, she is friendly!" Tony informed. "We are three people on this ship! Me, Nebula and.." he halted then went back. "An Asgardian, by the name Rudolfo."

"Three people. You, one of unknown alien origin and an Asgardian." The Nasa officer repeated. "Will you confirm."

"Yeah, it's confirmed." Tony replied. "And Nebula is always spot on, we'll arrive at the time she said, so under two and a half hours."

"Do you know where you will land?" The communications officer asked.

"We'll aim for my land, Stark Farms at Malibu, it should be empty yeah?" Tony asked.

"That I cannot confirm yet, but I will as quick as I can." The Nasa officer replied. Then his voice sounded from longer away. "Someone call Stark Enterprise, see if the land is empty for a space craft landing." Then the voice returned. "Stark are you with us?" he asked.

"You're calling Stark Enterprise." Tony gasped. "Is Pepper there? Did Pepper make it?" he asked desperately. "Please, Pepper Potts! Ask about Pepper Potts!"

"The CEO of Stark Enterprise?" The communications instructor asked. "Yes, she's fine. At least she was last evening when she was on television. She should be fine now as well."

Tony silenced, absolute silenced.

"Now I remember." The communication officer spoke. "She's your fiance, isn't that correct?"

Tony swallowed and he sniffed.

"I'll try to get in contact with her." The officer promised. "We are going to maintain radio contact if that's all right by you."

Tony nodded, first then he remembered the officer couldn't see him. "Yeah… Yeah that's." he swallowed. "Pepper, she's…" he gasped.

"I have a question." Loki now stood beside Tony, his voice sounding hoarse, barely even recognizable.

"And this is?" The Nasa officer asked.

"The Asgardian." Loki informed. "When… When I last saw my people. We were on a refuge ship, headed for earth. We were attacked." he swallowed. "Do you know if… If anyone made it to earth?" he asked. "Are… are there Any Asgardians on earth?" he asked.

"The refuge vessel, yes." Was the reply and Lokis eyes widened. "I believe they all settled in Norway. Build a city, called New Asgard."

Loki stood still, absolute still. Then a tear rolled from his eye and down his face. "Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you." he spoke in a broken voice, falling to his knees. Then he covered his face with his hand.

Tony swallowed as he placed a hand on Lokis shoulder, tears falling down his own face.

"Mister Stark." It suddenly sounded from the radio. "We have gotten through to Stark Enterprise, we are going to patch this one through."

Tony swallowed as a scratching sound sounded and then a female voice.

"Tony?"

"Pepper…" Tony gasped. "Oh my god… PEPPER!" he cried.

"Oh my god. Tony." Sounded the reply in a broken voice. "Tony… I thought you were. I thought you were." she sniffed.

"I know, and I'm so… so very very sorry." Tony sniffed. "I missed you so much, you don't know how much! I just wanted to see you. But I was so scared you weren't there! Oh my god Pepper."

"You're such a stupid asshole." Pepper sniffed. "Do you know what I… What we." she swallowed. "Just make it back safely okay?" she asked. "You were going to land at your own lands right? In Malibu? I.. I'll try to be there. I need to go right now to make it in time."

"Thank you." Tony swallowed. "I just… I want to hold you. You know?" he asked. "I just."

"I know Tony." Pepper sniffed. "I am so sorry, I need to go. I need to get to a private jet!"

"Yeah." Tony swallowed. "I just… Pepper I… I love you. And if you will ever let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making everything up to you. Every single day. That's all I want, you hear me right?" he asked. "I love you and I…"

"Tony." sounded the soft reply. "It's okay." Pepper said in a broken voice. "Just make it back, we'll figure it out then okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tony sniffed.

"I love you to." Pepper said. "I'll see you soon." and she hung up.

Tears were rolling down Tony's eyes as he looked at Nebula whom looked back at him with an emotionless face and then… Tony leaned over and hugged Nebula tight. "Thank you.." he whispered. "Both of you thank you. Nebula I am going to make you the best limps you ever had! Loki I… I don't know what you want, but what-ever you want it's yours."

"A place to stay might be nice." Loki admitted. "That is, depending on what the Asgardians." he quieted.

"It'll work out." Tony assured letting go of Nebula. "I'll tell them, what you've been through. They have to listen."

Loki shook his head. "What happened between me and Asgard has none to do with you. I shall face them myself. See if they will still accept me as Prince or no. And then I shall respect their wishes. It is the least I owe them."

"It's going to be okay." Tony assured. "I just… For ones I actually feel like it will." he swallowed.

Loki shook his head but dried away a tear. "We'll see." he finally said.


	32. Home

"Holy crap." Tony gasped as he pressed his hands against the window. "Guys… Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" he asked referring to what he saw in the horizon.

Just a little ball, mostly blue but it also had some green and brownish yellow. There was white stuff covering parts of it, and it was breat taking.  
Also honestly how fucking crazy was this shit? It was a brilliant blue ball and it contained all of earth. Every Burger King store, New York was just a tiny spot down there. And somewhere there was Pepper... holy fucking shit.

"It's a planet, they are all the same." Nebula sighed.

"Do you even have eyes?" Tony asked his eyes glued to the little spinning globe that was now coming closer and closer.

Loki was standing at another window his face carved in stone, impossible to read.

At first the globe only came closer very slowly, but then it became rapidly closer and soon it filled the entire view.

"We're entering the atmosphere." Nebula informed. "That's sometimes a little bumpy."

Tony barely even remembered the things that happened, all he knew was that with every second he was coming closer to land, closer to Pepper! Closer to home!

The landscapes spread beneath them as they flew. Fields… houses… roads… Cities. It was all so beautiful and Tony's eyes were filled with water. Then a beautiful ocean and Tony recognized the shore. Malibu! They were at Malibu!

It didn't matter how fast this space craft was, it was still way to slow for Tonys taste! He wanted grass beneath his feet, he wanted to hug Pepper and never let go again. He wanted to go home!

And there, green lands, a big beautiful beach house… His house.

"Prepare for landing." Nebula spoke. Tonys heart was all the way up his throat, was that even possible.

He was blind from water in his eyes as with a bump, the ship landed and the machine cooled down.

"Pepper." Tony gasped and he ran for the door. "PEPPER!" he shouted ready to break down the big heavy door if he had to.

"Calm down." Nebula asked pressing the correct buttons and finally, the door started to slide open and the scent of fresh green grass and salty ocean invaded Tony's nostrils. It was amazing, the door hadn't even finished opening as Tony stumbled out. "Pepper." he called. Then his eyes widened, there was no one there, his heart raced in anxiety. "PEPPEEEEER!" he screamed

"TONY!"

Tony twirled around to see an open sports car driving on the grass followed by multiple other cars and in it at the passenger seat, there she was.

Her long heir freely caught in the wind, her eyes filled with tears and Tony ran.

"PEPPER!" he screamed, the car didn't even get to stop entirely as Pepper jumped over the car door and down on the grass then she ran as well.

"TONY!"

They both ran, as fast as they could and finally crashed into each other into a tight embrace.

"Pepper." Tony gasped. "Oh god Pepper!" he hugged her and then grabbed her face to get a good look. "You're okay yeah?" he asked. "You're not… Oh god." he kissed her on the forehead. Then kissed her on the forehead again, then her cheek and then her mouth and then he embraced her again.

"Tony…" Pepper whispered. "Oh god, I hate you so much right now… And dammit I love you." she sniffed as cars pulled up all around them and people started emerging, all looking wide-eyed at Tony.

Tony didn't take notice of any of them, all that existed, all that mattered was Pepper. He didn't want to let go. Not ever.

"Friend Stark!" A deep voice gasped.

Tony almost lost it as he jumped in pure shock, and then he froze where he stood. What? That had sounded like.... But it couldn't be. Slowly he let go of Pepper, let go as he turned to see. A tall blond man. Incredible muscle bound. Hair and beard blond. Tony gaped not believing his own eyes.

"My friend?" The big man asked concerned.

Only barely did Tony notice the oddities. The very strange hair lenght, the hair going to thunder god to under the ear. And... Why was his right eye orange and weird?

Tony was shocked, way to shocked to registre anything. "Thor?" he asked.

Thors eyes as well were filled with tears. "I heard you had an Asgardian with you, I came to greet him." he informed. "But even more so. Friend Stark." he pulled Tony into a crushing embrace. "I thank the norns! This is a glorious day indeed!"

Tony gasped. "Thor… I thought you were… I heard you." he turned his head to look at the space ship and the open door, but there was no one there.

* * *

Loki was pressing himself up against the cold steel wall next to the door.

Had he just seen right?! Was the big oaf...

Lokis eyes watered. He had been so sure… But then again, Thor had really developed a gift of proving him wrong.

Oh Norns, what was he to do now. He couldn't just go out there. Thor would be furious! Of course he would be. He couldn't just.

"Loki."

Loki turned to Nebula who looked at him with cold eyes.

"I can't.." Loki whispered. "You don't know what happened."

"I know you have issues, and you ought to go to him." Nebula stated.

Loki closed his eyes.

"There wont be any rest for you, until you do." Nebula informed.

Loki nodded as he sniffed. "Yeah." he had to admit. "I suppose… I just… I need to get it over with." he swallowed.

Nebula nodded. "Go on then. At least both you and Tony have people waiting for you."

Loki looked up. "If I get to have any say… I doubt I will but if I do. You will be welcome at New Asgard." he said, then he took an entire breath. He was shivering but he knew, he had to do it and he swallowed. Hating that his entire body was shaking with fear as he took a step.

* * *

"Thor you." Tony looked up at the large thunder god. He still had such a hard time comprehending it. He had honestly been convinced himself. But yet, there the big guy was. And that meant. Tony's eyes widened as he opened his mouth, trying to find words. "Thor. I… I got something to… erhm."

"What is it my friend?" Thor asked kindly.

"Well, you see." Tony swallowed. "You already know I have an Asgardian with me right?" he asked. "Well he… what I mean is…"  
  
Thor nodded seriously. "I exspect he will have many questions, don't worry Tony. He is one of ours. Asgard will take care of him. This I swear."  
  
"Well that's... Good. I suppose." Tony blushed deeply as he started to fib. "All though before you say that, perhaps you should know that... that erm... eerh."  
  
"Tony?" Thor asked slightly confused.

Tony had no idea what to say. Instead turned his head towards the ship and so did Thor.

Then Thor froze, simply froze by the sight of the lonesome figure standing in the door.

Tony looked at Loki, the demi god looked… Oddly small, and extremely pale as his bony frame stood there. Looking like the wind could knock him over any second, his black hair swaying slightly in the wind alongside his green clothes.

"That… That's not possible." Thor gasped as he let go of Tony, now his entire attention on Loki.

Pepper gasped. "Is that… Loki?!" she asked.

"Sssh, it's okay Pepper. It's okay." Tony assured grabbing Peppers hand. "I know it sounds weird but… He saved me okay?" he asked. "Without him I could never have made it back here."

Thor gasped as he took a step. "Loki?" he asked.

Finally Loki looked up, his green eyes filled with tears and Thor sniffed.

"Loki…. LOKIIIII!" Thor screamed as he started to run, he ran straight for Loki and then pulled him into a crushing embrace. "I can't believe! Loki!" he cried holding him tight.

Loki stood rigid, then his face started to contort and he started to sniff. "Thor." he spoke in a broken voice.

"I thought you dead." Thor sniffed. "Ones again, you truly are the worst brother who ever lived. How many times Loki? How many times?" he asked. "And yet, I can only praise the norns that you are here."

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Loki replied in a broken voice. "He broke my neck, I couldn't move!" he informed his voice only becoming even more broken as he spoke. "I couldn't move! When he took you! And threw you around! And thrust you into space. Thor I… I thought… I thought you were." and he returned the embrace in full force. "Brother!"

And Thor just lost it, looking like he was dissolving right then and there. Not like Loki was much better.

"See, I told you it was all right." Tony smiled at Pepper.

Defeated Pepper shook her head. "Clearly we have a lot of catching up to do." she stated, then nervously bit her lip before she shook her head. "We should go back to the house."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Oh god Pepper." he put a hand on her face again. "It's really you."

Pepper smiled as she nodded, having to blink away some tears again.

"Come on then." Pepper grabbed Tony's hand.

"Just a sec… NEBULA!" Tony called over his shoulder at the last member standing in the door. "You're coming with us, no argument got it?" he asked.

Nebula looked at him, then finally walked towards the others and joined them at the cars where Pepper and Tony got in on the backseat of the sports car Pepper had been in.

Only for Pepper to pull up a brown paper bag offering it to Tony.

"Oh my god. PEPPER!" Tony gasped as he pulled out one of the Burger King Cheese burgers from the bag. "Is it any wonder I love you so god damn much?" he asked. "Nebula catch!" he threw the burger at Nebula who had now taken the passenger seat and she grabbed it. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Thor leading Loki to the car he presumable had arrived in himself. And Tony sighed deeply as he unwrapped his burger and took a bite.

Oh man… Had he died and gone to heaven?! As he looked at Pepper all he felt was love an utter relief.

Pepper as well was smiling softly, gently brushing his chin. "Tony…" she whispered. "You look awful."

"That's not nice." Tony commented, then smiled back. "Yeah." he then admitted. "But I feel so much better now." he sighed deeply. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Pepper swallowed. "So very much."

And Tony leaned over kissing her again, before leaning his head on Peppers shoulder, taking a bite of his cheese burger as he enjoyed his little piece of heaven for how long it lasted.

* * *

Loki was resting against Thors shoulder, he still had a hard time grasping it.

Thor was… Alive. And he was here.

His big frame, his scent, his deep voice… It was him. It really was.

Sure a few things were different, he had a weird mechanical eye now. Loki had no idea where he could have gotten that from.

His short hair had started growing and now went him to below the ear, it was weird… Also it looked kind of a mess. So did his beard. It was not kept nearly as well as normal.

Also he was wearing Midgardian clothes, a soft hoodie and jeans. But still, this was indeed Thor. There was no denying that.

"You really thought I died?" Thor asked.

"Aye." Loki replied in a whisper.

"And you…" Thor halted. "You mourned?"

"Aye." Loki replied again closing his eyes. "I was afraid I was the only one left… The only Asgardian." he swallowed, tears rolling down his face.

"No, we are a few hundred." Thor assured. "It's not much but… We're getting by. New Asgard will welcome you with open arms Brother."

"Are you…. Sure?" Loki asked.

"I am." Thor assured. "We could really need your help. This is a blessing from the Norns, I choose to believe that."

"Thor…" Loki breathed as he leaned against his brother. "Have you gained weight?"

Thor silenced, suddenly sitting a bit more rigid. "No." he replied.

"You're softer than you used to be." Loki muttered in a tired voice, nearly drifting off to sleep.

"No I'm not, it is your imagination." Thor stated.

"Perhaps." Loki yawned deeply.

"Brother… Are you hale?" Thor asked concerned.

"I merely haven't rested for such a long time." Loki admitted. "I could not, I was worried."

Thor smiled softly at him. "Rest all you need Loki. Nothing shall harm you now, this I swear. Not even a great Titan. That I can assure you, for I killed him myself."

That made Loki freeze, he simply froze then slowly he sat up again wide-eyed looking at Thor. "You?" he asked. "You killed him?"

Thor nodded slowly. "Aye."

"How?" Loki asked.

Thor swallowed. "I am… afraid to say it wasn't my proudest moment. Thanos had… Had used the stones to destroy the stones. Yet in doing so he nearly destroyed himself. He was weak… But I was angry. Yet again I was lost to my own temper." he swallowed, his eyes becoming wet. "I.." and he dove forward so now it was Loki holding him. And suddenly Loki started to realize something.

Something was amiss, something was wrong. Then Loki quieted. "It'll be all right Brother." he assured. "We'll figure this out."

Thor nodded. "Aye." he spoke.

And then Loki closed his eyes, he really was tired. For now he just wanted to rest, for how-ever long he had to do so.


	33. Miracle

As Tony walked in the door of his summer home, hand in hand with Pepper he was greeted by a dark skinned man.

"Tony." The man gasped. "You son of a bitch! Seriously man. What the fuck?"

Tony gasped by the sight of him. "Rhodey." and he let go of Pepper, only so he could step towards his life long friends and the two hugged.

"You're crazy man." Rhodey hissed as he sniffed. "You need to stop this bullshit, you're giving me so many heart attacks. I hope you know that."

"So-Sorry." Tony swallowed as he stood back, drying his eyes.

Just as another person came out, a woman with hair that looked mostly blond, but the red was growing out revealing its natural color as she looked at him.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. The last time they had seen each other they had not been on good terms. "Natasha." he breathed.

Natasha held up her hand. "Mister Stark." she addressed him in a professional tone. "First I feel like I should inform you that I am here as a representative of Shield, we have a couple of questions we need answered."

"Oh, of course." Tony's nodded. "Now that I think about it, kind of weird Nick Fury isn't the one here." he joked slightly.

Natasha went silent, they all went silent.

"What?" Tony looked around.

"Nick Fury was among the half who didn't make it." Natasha informed and Tony turned to her.

"What?" Tony asked. "Oh shit." he looked in front of himself trying to grasp it. Nick Fury hadn't even been on his mind as one of the people who… But of cause it could just as easily be him. It was at random, half of all people. Then he looked up. "Who else?" he asked.

"3.5 billion people on earth Tony." Natasha informed him. "Even if I started listing them now we wouldn't be done for another year."

"I… I know. I didn't mean to." Tony swallowed then turned to Pepper. "I just… You know erhm."

"Happy didn't make it." Pepper informed Tony in a somber voice. "Vision was killed by Thanos, Wanda was one of the people who disappeared. Maria Hill is gone too. Dust."

"Fuck." Tony closed his eyes.

"That does lead us to one of our first questions." Natasha admitted. "We know you vanished to space alongside the superhero known as Spiderman. We also know that Spiderman is in fact a teenage boy called Peter Parker." she looked up. "Do you know what happened to Peter Parker?"

Tony's eyes were closed then he swallowed. "I… I'm sorry." he whispered. "He… He didn't make it. I.. I held him when." he hissed grabbing his face. "He turned to dust while I held him."

"Oh god Tony." Pepper put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Tony glanced up and saw Natashas sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry." Natasha spoke. "We should probably go sit down before we continue our talk." then she halted. "And erhm Tony. Off the record but… I really am very glad to see you." she then breathed. "It's a miracle… I.."

Tony swallowed then nodded. "It's good to see you to Nat." he said. "I was worried about you."

Natasha nodded, a sad smile on her lips. "And erh… Steve is very happy too. He didn't think you wanted to see him. But he's really glad you made it back."

Tony gasped, then he swallowed. "When… When you see him. Could you tell him, erh. Thank you." he stated. "And I, not right now. But I would love to erhm… Talk. You know, just not. Right now. But soon, I would like to talk soon." 

Natasha nodded. "I understand. I will tell him that." she assured just as a Thunder god entered with his arm wrapped around the shoulder of his younger brother.

Natashas eyes widened by the sight. "What in the world?!" without any warning she pulled a gun and aimed it straight at Loki.

"No no! WAIT!" Tony rushed to her and grabbed the gun. "It's okay! We're okay!"

Thor as well seemed to realize what was going on and pulled Loki into a protective hug, turning his side to Natasha so his own body was covering Loki.

"Just, hear us out. Okay?" Tony asked. "Loki is cool, I couldn't have made it back to earth without him. He's not out to hurt anyone, just lower your gun." he asked still a hand on Natashas gun and then he slowly removed his hand.

Natashas eyes were on Loki and Thor, then she lowered her gun and put it back into her belt. "Thor, I am afraid I have to remind you of the deal we made after New York. Earth gave Loki up for Asgardian custody in trade for the scepter he wielded _and_ on the promise earth would have no further dealings with him. If Loki was to be spotted on earth again, we would have a right to arrest him on sight. Do you remember? You signed the agreement yourself as Asgards representative."

Thor closed his eyes, then looked up again and he nodded. "I remember." he admitted. "But things have changed, you're not taking him!"

"Thor." Loki spoke softly as he laid a hand on his shoulder making Thor look at him, then Loki took a step freeing himself from Thors arms and now stood right in front of Natasha with nothing between them. "I have been running away from taking responsibility long enough. I do not wish to reflect badly on Asgard. Agent Ramonoff, I am willing to give myself over to your custody and I am willing to negotiate freely with you. All I ask is that my prior actions does _not_ affect how you view Asgard nor how you treat or negotiate with them. They suffered enough."  
  
For a while they stood in front of each other, Natasha looking on guard. Loki though, just looked very very tired. 

Then finally Natasha sighed deeply. "You were given to Asgardian custody." she said. "There's a piece of land here on earth now which belongs to Asgard and they have sovereignity at that place. When our talk is over, go there. At that place only Thor has rule over you. If you wish to be free on earth you're not going to leave that place until we talked further in the future. And yes, negotiated terms."

Loki exhaled deeply. "You're very gracious Lady Romanoff, I thank you." he bowed his head for her.

"I am counting on Thor to keep a constant eye on you. Thor, as long as Loki isn't at New Asgard, you are going to be with him. When he is in News Asgard he is not allowed to leave until we agreed otherwise. Are we clear?" Natasha asked Thor.

"Aye Lady Romanoff. Thank you." Thor bowed his head for her too.

Rhodey for all this time had just wide-eyed been starring at Loki, he wasn't the only one. Pretty much everyone in the room were doing it. But then the next attraction came with Nebula through the door and everyone gaped while Nebula just stood.

Her face expression as stone cold as ever.

Tony sighed deeply. "Well guys, this is Nebula. Yes she's an alien cyborg. And yes I build those limps for her. I know, they are ugly as sin. I'm going to fix it soon. Nebula, some of the guys. Who needs a drink? I need a drink. I have needed a drink ever since that spaceship with Squidward in it came to earth. Get us some drinks, going to the living room. Come on gang." he sighed as he grabbed Pepper and walked in the direction of his big spacious living room. The rest slowly following.

* * *

Seriously Tony was in no mood to talk. He was tired, he was overjoyed and he was sad. He was back, but people were gone.

Happy, Nick, Maria, Wanda, Vision, May Parker, Laura Barton and her kids. And Tony felt the guilt overwhelm him, so many people and he hadn't even paid a lot of them to much mind.

"I'm sorry Tony." Natasha spoke. "How-ever when this is over, you wont have to bother with it anymore."

"I know." Tony groaned rubbing his face.

It couldn't really surprise anyone that Loki was seated next to Thor. And that there was a Shield agent right behind him with a gun in his belt that could be pulled in a moments notice.

Tony was not going anywhere that wasn't next to Pepper so she was next to him, and Nebula on his order side.

Drinks had been served up as requested, but only very thin ones on Peppers order. Tony was clearly underweight and hadn't been drinking for a long time, he probably wouldn't be able to handle much. So it was basically a virgin Gin and Tonic Tony got, but damn it tasted good anyway.

"Okay, Tony." Natasha who sat in front of him spoke. "Take your time, there's no rush. I have as many hours as we need. Just tell us from the start, what happened?" she asked. "New York was attacked by an alien ship and you responded alongside Spiderman and what seemed like some sort of magic user."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Peter and Doctor Stephen Strange." he stated. "Thanos were after these six magic stones he needed to do his snapping thing. Strange had one of them around his neck so Thanos's guys took him and Peter and I pursued. Next thing we knew we were in bloody space."

Natasha nodded seriously as Tony continued and just then noticed how fucking weird his story was.

It was a weird sentence to say. "So then me, the wizard, this insect looking alien woman. Oh and there was a guy who looked pretty human. And a blue dude, and we fought the big grape colored Titan and Nebula was there too!"

Natasha was remarkable patient with all of this, they all were.

"So this chick Supergiant, she was nuts!" Tony informed. "She said we had been chosen to live and she took us to this moon. It was completely hollowed out and erh, we were put to work in there." he informed. "And that's where I ran into the Lokester."

Thor turned to Loki whom sighed.

"Thanos had promised that he would punish me severally if I failed the mission he had given to me earlier." Loki commented and Thors eyes widened. "New York." Loki elaborated. "It was Thanos who send me back then. I was the bring the Tesserect to him and he would set me free. That was our deal. He would even allow me to rule earth as long as I stayed loyal to him." he shook his head. "Yeah as if that was going to happen even if I had won." he sighed.

"Loki." Thor gasped.

"Anyway, I failed that mission. Obviously. I managed to keep myself hidden until…" Loki swallowed. "Until he found us at the Statesman. He had promised me punishment, that's why he didn't kill me. He didn't want me to get off that easy."

"So anyway." Tony cleared his throat. "I met with Loki there. And then Loki, Nebula and I worked on a plan to escape and ahem." he coughed into his hand. "Blow up the entire thing as we left."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow. "What? Blew up your prison?" she asked.

"The prison was a hollowed out moon and we…" Tony halted. "Blew it all to bits when we left, the entire damn moon. And erh, then we flew from there… To here."

Natasha frowned. "You are leaving a lot out of that story aren't you?" she asked.

Tony looked defeated at her. "What do you want Nat? That place was a prison and slave camp. It employed torture for training. The bitch who ran the place was a complete psycho with mind control powers. Even when Thanos died, they insisted on keep on running their weird cult and make weapons for his army. They even talked about him returning some day like fucking Jesus or something. So we blew up their factory, and that psycho." he sighed deeply.

Natasha nodded. "Okay, I have enough." she assured. "You don't need to tell us more. At least for now. If I have more questions I will contact you. The same goes for the two of you." she looked at Nebula and Loki. "Loki, our deal is you are with Thor until you enter New Asgard. Then you wont leave there until other is agreed. I will imagine I will have more questions for you and I will exspect your full coorporation. Nebula, I must insist that as long as you are on earth. We must know of your location, that is until other is agreed upon."

"I shall stay close to Stark for now." Nebula replied. "He has promised me new limps."

"Good." Natasha nodded. "So when I contact Tony you will be nearby?"

"I'll keep her close." Tony sighed deeply. "Can I sleep now?" he asked and leaned towards Pepper. "I want to sleep for-ever… Pepper join me." he asked.

Pepper quieted.

"Peps." Tony looked up.

"Yes of course, there's just… erhm Tony." Pepper swallowed. "There's something I should tell you. I don't know how. And maybe I should wait saying it until you rested more, but that also seems unfair."

There was something in the tone of Peppers voice and Tony didn't like it, his stomach was turning to ice as he slowly sat up. "Peps?" he asked.

"I… I just." Pepper stammered. "You remember before you vanished into space?" she asked. "I… I had stopped taking birth control remember?" she asked. "And, I didn't find out before a week after you left."

Tony quieted, absolutely quieted as he tried to wrap his head around Peppers words. Wait, was this going where he thought it...?

"I named her Morgan." Pepper informed. "That's the name you wanted wasn't it? You talked about it, right before you went away. So it felt right, Morgan Potts Stark." she said.

Tony was still, absolutely still.

"To-Tony?" Pepper asked.

Tony blinked. "Pe-Pepper. Are you saying that… Are you telling me that." he swallowed. "That you." he pointed at her. "That I." he pointed at himself. "That we… That we have a… a…" he stumbled over the words.

Pepper nodded. "A girl yeah, she's just six months. And… She looks so much like you. She has your eyes!" she informed pulling out a cell and started scrolling. "See." she turned the phone to Tony.

Tony halted, slowly his eyes turned to the phone and saw a picture of Pepper holding a confused looking baby with deep brown eyes looking at the camera. "Oh my god." Tony whispered as he took the telephone with shaking hands. "Oh my god… She's… Pepper she's beautiful." he gasped. "And you're saying that she's…"

"Just look at her face." Pepper pointed in a soft smile. "There's no doubt, even if it wasn't for the fact you're the only one I have slept with for years. But yeah, that's your daughter Tony."

Of all the things that had happened recently, all the longing and fear. The joy and confusion, this was the most overwhelming thing and Tony's eyes squinted as he started to shake, his voice was broken he could barely even speak words as tears spilled. "Where." he spoke in a broken voice. "Where is she?" he asked. "Can… Can I see her?"

"She's with my mother." Pepper informed gently. "Don't worry, she's safe. We can go when you rested." she assured.

And then Tony grabbed Pepper and held her tight in a hug, his eyes squinted and tears flowing freely.

Natasha smiled softly. "I'm happy for you Tony." she said.

Tony was unable to answer just nodded furiously.

Even Loki was smiling softly, Nebula looked a bit uncomfortable as she looked the other way.

"Do you need to rest brother?" Thor finally asked Loki.

"I would rather appreciate that." Loki admitted. "Tony?" he asked.

Tony was unable to answer at the moment and Pepper looked up as she was holding Tony. "We have plenty of guest rooms, take which-ever one you like."

"I'll show you." Rhodey stood up. "Come on." he walked to the stairs then halted. "Shesh I am showing Loki around. Only Tony… Only Tony." he shook his head but lead the gods with him and the rest left one by the other. Offering Pepper and Tony privacy.

"It's all right Tony." Pepper assured. "Things are going to be all right."

"What… What is she like?" Tony asked. "Morgan."

"Well first off she's just a baby." Pepper commented amused. "But she's very energetic, extremely curious. I have to keep any area clear, she'll grab what-ever she finds and if there is a way to pull it apart she'll find it. You can't keep her down."

"Pepper…" Tony whispered. "You need to keep me in check, or I will spoil that girl rotten."

"Yeah I figured." Pepper admitted. "I'm really glad you came home, I honestly didn't believe it. I missed you, and I wanted Morgan to know her father. So much."

"Pepper… Can we get married?" Tony asked. "I don't care about weddings, I just want to _be_ married. To _you."_ he informed.

Pepper smiled amused. "Sure. I already said yes didn't I?" she asked. "Let's get home to Morgan first. Then we can book a date at the court house."

"Oh you know just what to say." Tony sighed closing his eyes.

* * *

Loki barely even took notice of the room Rhodey showed him and Thor, it was big, it was roomie, it was bright. But most importantly it had a bed.

Without a single word Loki just walked over to the bed and fell face first down into it. Then didn't move any further.

"You have a check on it from here Thor?" Rhodey asked.

"Aye, thank you." Thor nodded and Rhodey left. Thor glanced at Loki who was laying in bed. "Excuse me brother, I need to make a call."

"Mmmm." Loki replied.

Thor sighed then pulled out his own cellphone, soon after it was buzzing and it was picked up. Loki could clearly hear the female voice in the other end.

"Thor." Valkyries voice clearly spoke. "Did they make it?"

"Aye." Thor swallowed. "Tony and the others are here."

"And the Asgardian?" Valkyrie asked.

"Right here." Thor assured. "He needs rest, but we will be heading for Asgard very soon."

"I'm glad to hear it." Valkyrie sighed deeply. "Do you know who he is."

Thor halted and Loki glanced up. "Aye… I know him very well." he said.

"Oh?" Valkyrie asked.

"Valkyrie…" Thor breathed. "It… It's Loki."

There was quiet for a bit.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"Loki… He survived Thanos's attack. But Thanos had broken his neck so he couldn't move back then. Then he was taken to some kind of prison camp where he met Tony. They worked together to make an escape."

"Oh my god." Valkyrie gasped. "Are you… Are you serious?"

Thor sniffed as he nodded.

"Thor she can't see you." Loki murmured.

"Loki? Was that Loki?" Valkyrie asked and Thor looked at Loki.

Loki sighed as he reached out a hand, offering to take the phone and Thor replied giving Loki the phone and waddled to the corner to try and collect himself.

"Hello Valkyrie." Loki sighed.

"By the norns." Valkyrie breathed. "Lackey…"

Loki groaned slightly.

"I… I really thought Thanos had." Valkyrie breathed.

"If he had truly wanted me dead, I would have been very dead. Believe me." Loki sighed. "So you made the cut huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Valkyrie sighed. "I was guiding the Asgardians towards earth when suddenly… half turned to dust."

"I'm sorry." Loki replied sadly. "How erhm… How are. You know, those who are still there?"

"We're alive." Valkyrie said. "And that's… Well I guess that's it. We're getting along. Building some houses. Catching some fish…. Building houses." she repeated the same sentence again. "We could really need some help."

Loki quieted.

"I'm afraid we wont be able to hold much of a feast for you as you return, but at least we can open a couple of mead barrels." Valkyrie said.

"You… want me to come?" Loki asked.

"Of course, didn't you hear me. We… We need help." Valkyrie admitted. "Is Thor with you?"

"In the corner." Loki glanced up.

Then Valkyries voice lowered. "He's not doing well Lackey." she whispered. "And I don't know what to do. Maybe you…"

Lokis eyes were still on Thor who stood with his back to him. He sure looked like Thor, and right now they were all super high on emotion. Even Loki was a mess of tears currently. "Can we talk about it later?" he asked.

"Of course." Valkyrie asked. "Just… Look after him will you?" she asked.

"Sure." Loki replied.

"I'll leave you to it, make it back safely." Valkyrie asked. "Call before you arrive, we'll have the mead ready."

Loki smiled lightly. "Thank you. I'll be seeing you." and he turned off the cellphone then threw it at the bedside table and laid back down as he groaned.

Damn he was so tired… So very very tired. And finally, Loki drifted off to sleep.


	34. New world

Loki awoke to the sound of big thunder.

No…. Wait. Not thunder… Snoring. Loki turned his head, trying to look through the darkness of the unfamiliar room. Finally Loki had to look down to see a large figure laying sprawled out on the floor with a blanket barely even covering him.

Oddly Loki looked at the sleeping figure, laying there on his back with a big open mouth and his oddly length hair a complete birds nest… There really was something odd about him though.

Valkyrie had said Thor wasn't doing well. What did she mean by that? He was here wasn't he?

Okay as it turned out Thor was a liar, he _had_ gained a bit of weight. But that wasn't so bad was it?

Loki tilted his head as he tried to figure out what was so wrong… The beard had been allowed to grow too.

Which was… Strange. Contrary to common belief Thor did take great care in his beard and glorious golden locks.

Loki turned to Thors right eye which was currently closed… He knew that behind that eyelid hid that odd mechanical eye.

He could see the fine lines of white scar tissue around the eye. At least it seemed like it had healed quite nicely.

It was almost a relief Thor didn't wear an eye patch, it honestly had made him look way to much like Odin for Lokis liking.

Then again, that golden eye was really really weird. Out right unsettling.

Ones again Loki tried to take Thor in, trying to place what felt so off… Perhaps Valkyrie could fill him in later.

Then Loki noted… There was no Mjolnir to be found. The weapon Thor would always carry with him.

Well… Of course there was no Mjolnir! Hela had destroyed it! Still, it was just odd seeing Thor without it.

Something told Loki though, things went much deeper than that. Thor had… surprised Loki.

Loki had honestly believed Thor incapable of growing in the past… Thor had proven him wrong. Thor had grown and Loki hadn't even noticed.

Until finally they stood face to face at Sakaar and the impossible seemed like it had happened… Thor had not just grown that day. He had _outgrown_ Loki… And nothing was the same anymore.

Loki had to either grow himself or be left behind… And he didn't want to be left behind.

Now though? What was happening now? It felt like Loki had been left behind regardless. Something had happened but Loki didn't know what. Everything was different… _Everything._

Loki took a deep breath as he let a green shimmer carry him away to the outside so he could breath a bit of fresh air.

Outside the scent of grass filled Lokis nostrils, the sky was filled with glittering stars and the earths moon was fully visible. Curiously Loki looked at the moon. It was almost a morbid fascination of the sight.

Sounds of mechanical steps sounded behind Loki as a blue cyborg came, then stopped only as she stood next to Loki also looking up.

"Trouble sleeping?" Loki asked amused.

"I don't require much sleep." Nebula replied. "You."

"Thor snores." Loki responded, which was an honest response. Then he looked up. "So… Here we are. What now?" he asked.

"You have a people to return to." Nebula pointed out.

"I… Hope so." Loki sighed. "Thor and Valkyrie says I am welcome, I don't know though."

"Pff." Nebula snorted. "Coward."

Loki shook his head amused. "Tony is a father. How weird is that?"

"You know, I think he'll be a good father." Nebula admitted. "His eyes, they were filled with love when he saw the picture. Real love."

"Well compared to _our_ fathers, it can pretty much only get better from there." Loki commented and Nebula amused shook her head.

"Hey gang having a party without me?" The chipper voice of Tony stark sounded joining them, holding a glass in his hand.

Loki glanced at the glass. "Having a midnight drink Tony?" he asked.

"That was my first idea but then I remembered… I am a fucking dad! So soda it is." Tony informed holding up the glass. "I know myself well enough to know that if I start now, after all this bullshit, I wont be able to stop and honestly…. I don't want Morgan to see me like that." he said looking down into his glass then smiled, before he started chewing his lip. "Shit… I want to see her so bad. And I am scared shit less, what if I drop her?" he asked horrified. "You guys know what kind of person I am. What if I screw her up?! What if her life becomes a disaster because of me?!" he panicked.

"Tony… breath." Loki instructed.

"Yeah, Yeah." Tony took a sip, now though his hand was shaking so violently that he almost spilled the drink. "Shesh I am such a mess." he sighed. "So, going to New Asgard tomorrow Lokes?"

"I do believe that is the plan." Loki nodded.

"Man, is this stockholm syndrome or what? I actually think I'm going to miss you." Tony admitted.

Loki sighed deeply.

"Nebs is coming with me of course, I believe I made a promise." Tony smiled wryly. "So Nebula, something you wanna say to Lokes? You might not be able to see him in a while."

"Well." Nebula commented in her usual dead pan voice. "Loki, I no longer _entirely_ despise you."

And Loki let out a laughter. "Hahaha! Well Nebula, that is the _nicest_ compliment I ever heard coming from you!"

Amused Tony shook his head. "I still can't believe we made it home." he admitted. "All though… I am still not entirely sure what we came home to." he admitted looking up. "I mean, it's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be but… I am also really afraid. It is bad in ways I didn't even think of."

Lokis smile faltered and he nodded. "Aye… Asgard." he turned back to the moon. "What am I going to find?" he asked.

"You'll figure it out Lokes. You made it this far." Tony stated also looking at the moon. "Erhm, just to be clear. _That_ moon isn't hollow right?" he asked as he pointed. "And it's inhabited right? Please dear god."

Loki smirked. "I believe it is now five thousand years since the last Light Elves left their old colony up there."

Tony spewed his drink, then he looked at Loki. "Was that a joke?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Loki asked.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking!" Tony replied and Loki chuckled as he shook his head.

"There has been a few colonies on your moon in the past." Nebula then informed. "But Loki is right, it's long before you were alive Tony. It's inhabited."

"Shesh." Tony shook his head. "Next time I ask, just say no and don't let me know these things. I got issues enough." he stated taking another sip from his soda.

Loki shook his head. "Just… try and enjoy yourself Tony. You earned it."

"Yeah?" Tony asked. "You too Loki, don't let anybody give you shit. And Nebula, try to relax. Have a good time."

"I don't have good times Tony." Nebula replied.

"Well, time to learn I suppose." Tony commented in a small smile. "Time to move on."


	35. New life

Strange feeling, standing in front of the demi god, his back to his own private jet.

Every day Tony had seen Loki and Nebula, for what felt like an eternity. Now he didn't know when he would see the demi god again.

Of course he could always call, Thor had a cellphone now. And he could gift one to Loki no problem.

There Loki stood though, right next to Thor. The two looked far from their best. Loki was still extremely skinny, his cheeks sunken in. Definitely not a healthy weight.

Thor still looked odd, with his mechanical eye and his hair such a weird length. There really was something different about the both of them now. A sorrow they seemed to carry inside.

And yet… They looked good standing there beside of each other. Tony had never seen them standing like that before. It suited them somehow.

"You suite each other." Tony suddenly said without thinking, like he always did.

The two gods blinked then looked at each other, before Thor smiled amused and Loki shook his head.

"Do my favor yeah?" Tony asked. "Don't fight."

"I'm afraid that's impossible Tony." Loki replied in an amused smile. "We're brothers. It's just what brothers do."

"Okay point taken." Tony smirked. "So have your fights you two. Just, you know… Don't let it go on for too long. And make up again afterwards, yeah?" he asked.

"That's also what brothers do." Loki replied and Thor swallowed, but was all smiles. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Go meet your kid."

Tony nodded. "Yeah." he offered Loki a hand.

Loki glanced at it, then accepted and they shook hands, the moment they let go Thor stepped forward and in his usual way. Just blatantly hugged Tony.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back to me." Thor breathed. "I will never forget."

"Easy big guy." Tony smirked. "He's the one who brought me home, or well. We helped each other."

And Thor finally let go.

"Well." Tony grinned. "I'm going to go meet my kid." he stated and he turned around jumping into the jet then turned so he stood there with Pepper and Nebula beside him. "I'll see you later guys! Don't be strangers all right?" he winked and the door closed allowing Tony to turn to Pepper a smile on his face. "You know something Peps… I've been flung into wormholes, fought against alien armies, had terrorists attacking my home, fought against an army of killer robots. Did I mention the aliens?" he asked. "And I never been more scared in my life."

Pepper smiled as she took his hand. "It'll be okay. I'll be there."

And Tony nodded. "Yup… Those adventures always lacked something." he touched her face. "Obviously. You know what they lacked?"

"Me?" Pepper asked.

"Exactly." Tony grinned as he leaned over and kissed her.

Nebula truly had had enough of that display and rolled her eyes as she walked away. Humans… Shesh.

* * *

Loki and Thor was at their own little jet. Ones again Thor proved full of surprises that he could turn it on and put it on course, ones they were in the air though it was on auto pilot. "The jet belongs to New Asgard." Thor informed. "It was a gift, from Shield. As thanks for the help defending earth. And I supposed they wanted people at Asgard to be able to move quickly if they needed help again."

"I suppose you have declared that Asgard would always be ready to help earth when needed?" Loki asked.

"Aye, part of the deal for our piece of land." Thor admitted. "It's a lovely piece, right at the ocean. Surrounded by both mountains and green fields. You'll like it."

"I bet it's no Asgard though." Loki commented.

Thor quieted, just silenced and Loki knew he had made a mistake.

"So, ahem. Norway?" Loki asked after having cleared his throat. "Because that's where father…"

"Aye, it felt right. You know?" Thor asked. "It's also where we used to roam, remember? When we were nothing but lads."

Loki smirked slightly. "Aye, when the passageways between our worlds were still wide open and trolls would walk right in there so we had to protect the Midgardians."

"You loved it when the humans would throw parties for us after a won battle." Thor pointed out.

"Not half as much as you loved it." Loki smirked and Thor chuckled. "When father finally closed all the gate ways, you were so disappointed… You were sulking for what felt like moons."

Thor nodded then he looked up. "Loki… You're calling him father." he realized.

"Well." Loki shrugged. "For better or worse, he did indeed raise me and...Well he's gone. So what's the point?" he asked.

"Oh, aye. I suppose so." Thor scratched his neck. Things were starting to feel awkward, really awkward.

"You should call Valkyrie, tell her when we'll land." Loki suggested.

"Oh, aye!" Thor gasped clearly happy to escape this conversation. "I'll call her now!" he pulled out his phone and walked to the other wall.

Loki looked at his brother as Thor was making the call, so many odd feelings. Thor did look beside himself still. Normally he would always be so sure of everything.

State in a loud booming voice that thing would be fine. Loki was both anxious and yearning to arrive, to just figure this out.

No this wasn't usual Thor behavior… Well, perhaps Loki was just imagining things. Perhaps Thor was just tired like Loki was. Hopefully.

* * *

Tony was stiff as a board as they stood there, in front of a nice house in white stones. He was shaking as a leaf as Pepper shook her head. "It'll be all right Tony." she assured as she walked for the door and opened it. "Mom! Mom it's me I'm back!"

"Pepper! In the living room dearest. In the living room!"

Pepper send Tony a flashing smile and just walked in, then to the left and vanished.

Tony swallowed, shaking. Only for Nebula to push him in the back so he stumbled inside. "Hey?!" he turned to the cyborg.

Nebula rolled her eyes. "What is it with you people and your anxieties?" she asked.

Tony huffed, then turned back. Each step was robotic as he moved to the door and glanced inside to see Pepper bowing over a baby cot with a dream catcher hanging over it, flowers dangling from it in bright colors. "How's my little girl, has she been good?" Pepper asked her back to Tony.

"That music thing you gave her with the buttons to make music sounds." Sounded the older womans voice from out of sight. "I don't know how, but she pulled it apart! I did though manage to get it away from her before she swallowed any batteries."

"Morgan honestly." Pepper sighed as she stood up now having something in her arms.

A gurgling sound came from Peppers arms, then something lifted so it appeared over Peppers shoulders. A pair of deep brown eyes and Tony's eyes widened.

Pepper turned around holding the bundle, and the baby turned her head to so she could keep looking at Tony, her brown eyes wide and curious. Then suddenly she reached for Tony and laughed.

There was no words, Tony had no words. There was a child in Peppers arms, a living child. She was laughing and clapping her tiny hands, her eyes not having left Tony for a second.

Tony's throat tied itself together, he couldn't even move if he tried.

"Morgan." Pepper smiled. "Have you seen. It's your dad."

Tony gasped… Dad.. He was _her_ dad. Briefly Tony glanced at the couch to see a silver haired woman looking at him, then he turned back to the child and Pepper walked towards him, then she stood in front of Tony.

Tony who swallowed, frozen to the spot.

"And Tony, this is Morgan." Pepper smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I…" Tony stammered. "I… I erh."

Pepper smiled amused then offered Tony the baby. Tony shaking as he tried to wrap his arms around the small body, and then… Pepper let go and Tony was terrified!

There was a human being in his arms! A _human_ being! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What if he dropped her?! What if he bumped her into a wall?! What if?!

Suddenly Morgan laughed, reaching her hands up towards Tonys face, grabbing his mouth.

"Morgan." Pepper sighed as she took Morgans hand priding it away. "Sorry, she grabs anything within reach. All the time."

"Don't say that." Tony swallowed.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Sorry… Don't ever say that. Pepper she's perfect." Tony breathed. "I… I don't even know what I…"

"Come sit down." Pepper invited gently putting a hand on Tony's shoulder leading him to the couch where he sat down next to his soon to be mother in law. "I'll go make us some coffee, I could really use a cup of coffee." she said leaving.

"Wait, no. PEPPER!" Tony called. "Don't leave me with…" it was to late. Pepper was gone, and Tony was just sitting there with this tiny human being on his lap. Wide-eyed Tony looked at her. What… What was he supposed to do?!

"Don't look so terrified Tony." The older woman sighed. "True she _does_ bite. But she doesn't have any teethes so." she shrugged.

Wide-eyed Tony looked at the older woman. "What… What do I do?" he asked horrified.

The older woman lifted an eyebrow. "Hold her?" she suggested.

"Just… Just like this?" Tony asked in a stammer.

"Yes mister Stark. Just like that." The older woman sighed.

"It… It's just Tony." Tony replied. "I mean, we erhm. We're kind of family now right? I… It's nice to see you again. Mrs Potts."

"Then it's Layla." The older woman commented. "I trust you will marry soon. Honestly, of all things! You get her pregnant and then you go to space! I always knew you were bad news Mister Stark! Over working my girl day and night, then leave when she needs you! You better make her a decent woman!"

Tony blushed deeply as he looked down. "Yes Mrs Po… I mean Layla." he corrected himself.

Just then, Morgan let out a wail and Tony screamed. Only for Morgan to start crying.

"Oh no!" Tony gasped. "What happened?! I'm so sorry! PEPPER!" he screamed.

It took way for long for Pepper to just casually walk in.

"Pepper what's happening?!" Tony cried. "I didn't do anything I swear! She just."

Pepper shook her head as she leaned down, then pulled out in Morgans diaper for a peak. "Ah, someone needs a diaper change." she concluded about to take the baby.

"I'll do it!" Tony stated standing up holding the girl.

Pepper blinked. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm her dad!" Tony stated. "I should do these things for her!"

"Do you know… How to change a diaper?" Pepper asked.

"I build an arch reactor in a dessert Pepper!" Tony stated. "And reverse engineered a remote control on an alien planet!" he informed then quieted. "Can… Can you talk me through it?" he asked.

Pepper chuckled amused. "Of course." she said. "I'm glad to hear you're okay with diaper duty, honestly I _hate_ changing her diapers." she admitted honestly. "Come on, there's a changing station in the bathroom." she waved Tony to follow her and Tony followed, swearing he would change all the diapers if it would make Pepper happy.

Even if he could smell the stench even now… Man, he had done so much worse. This was nothing. Morgan would be sure to have the cleanest butt any baby ever had! For sure!

* * *

Lokis eyes were closed as the jet landed, his heart beating so fast.

What was he going to find when that door opened? What could possible waiting for him.

"Brother?" Loki looked up to see Thor standing in front of him. "We're here." he informed.

Loki nodded as he stood up, taking a deep breath.

"They are waiting for you." Thor said.

"Their traitor Prince?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head. "The hero who came in their hour of need, and faced the Titan Thanos to buy them time. A true hero." he stated putting a hand on his shoulder, then he let go. "Come on." he walked to the door which slowly opened.

Loki swallowed then followed and stood beside Thor as the door opened and he was met with bright sunshine.

"A hurrah for our Prince and our King!" Yelled a female voice.

And several voices followed. "HURRAAAAH!"

Loki blinked to get his bearings and saw, a couple of hundred people standing in front of him. All with smiles on their faces, all with hopeful eyes.

Loki swallowed, he felt Thor hand on his shoulder then he took a step towards the people. He kept walking until he was in front of Valkyrie.

"My Prince." Valkyrie breathed and fell to her knees, and so did all the rest.

Loki looked around, seeing the people kneeling. They were so few though… Was this really all.

"Thank you." Loki replied. "For the welcome."

Valkyrie stood back up and so did the rest, the next second Valkyrie dived forward and embraced Loki tightly.

Lokis eyes widened as Valkyrie hugged him.

"Erhm." Loki halted as Valkyrie let go and stepped backwards.

"Come." Valkyrie asked. "We have build a fire for your honor and brought forward the mead! Tonight we shall feast and drink around this fire in your honor!"

And everyone raised their hands as they cheered. Not the kind of fake cheer people would shout when Supergiant asked people to cheer for Thanos. They looked happy, and they were laughing.

Loki blinked astounded… Honestly astounded.

"Told you." Thor smirked.

"Heh." Loki smirked. "Well all right then, I could use a drink. Honestly I could use several."

And people cheered as Loki shook his head. Any excuse to drink the entire night away, well some things never changed. Asgardians would always be Asgardians. And right now, that was kind of nice.


	36. The mundane

Loki groaned slightly as the first rays of sun came through the window, with a yawn did Loki sit up and stretched his arms before he walked to the wooden closet at the wall pulling out soft green clothes to put on after his morning shower.

It had been a few years since Loki had returned to earth and settled in New Asgard, and slowly yet surely he had figured out his new daily routine.

First step of the day was blissfully simple, just shower, brush hair, get dressed and look presentable before he stepped into a living room he shared with Thor.

The sound of the shower being turned on would usually be the thing to wake Thor, and now the Thunder god would be standing ready. Drowsy and with slightly messed up hair.

At first Loki had taken a room in Thors house because it was convenient, but he had planned to get his own space later.

Then as it turned out, Valkyries warning that Thor wasn't doing well started to show. The Thunder god had difficulty getting up in the morning, it took a while for Loki to finally get it out of Thor.

That Thor had a huge difficulty falling a sleep, and when he did sleep he was plagued by vivid nightmares, so when morning came he was beyond exhausted.

Loki though had to point out that if Thor slept doing the day, how then would he be able to fall a sleep at night? So Loki had taken it upon himself to ensure that Thor got back into a healthy daily rhythm.

Then came Asgard itself. An odd scenario had happened where Thor was the accepted king and everyone was loyal to him, but it was Valkyrie making all the decisions.

Why? Because Thor had been in that odd state of sleeping in the day and unable to sleep at night doing other things.

Valkyrie proved herself to be a good field leader, but _awful_ at infra structure and trade deals… Paper work basically.

Also it really should be Thor as king making decisions.

Thankfully Valkyrie agreed fully and wanted Thor to take the role back, it was a longer process though. Involving Thor bit by bit, giving him things to do.

It worked best when Loki managed to structure a day for him and Thor could follow suite.

And actually it wasn't that weird for a king to have assistants and councilors to structure days and meetings for them.

Never had Loki imagined this would become _his_ job, but who else were around?

Ones again Loki had a bunch of parchments in his hand as he walked outside towards their little plaza.

Barely had he sat down as an elder woman with snow white hair came with a tray in her hands. "Good morning my Prince!" she smiled warmly putting down the tray and arranged its contents in front of Loki. A tea pot with herbal teas, a ceramic mug and a plate with fruits and bread.

"Good morning Astrid." Loki replied kindly. "Tea smells lovely this morning, thank you."

The old woman smiled. At the first day she had been nervous, asking if Loki would like some tea and Loki had said yes.

The next day she had asked again, slightly more courageously and ones again Loki had nodded, third day and she came without even asking. And now Astrid had come with her little morning tray for Loki every single morning without fail while he looked over the tasks for the day.

"How is our king doing?" Astrid asked kindly. "I do so hope he managed to sleep tonight."

"This night, aye." Loki replied as he turned a paper.

"And how about you my prince?" Astrid asked.

"It was a blessed night, I also managed to keep the nightmares at bay." Loki replied in a small smile.

"That's good. You work too hard my Prince. You need to rest more!" Astrid lectured and Loki chuckled amused.

"Perhaps. But I don't like where my mind is going when it isn't distracted." Loki admitted. "I like working."

Astrid sighed. "One of these days." she shook her head and walked away to see if someone else needed their tea. Fondly Loki glanced after the older woman and then returned to his work.

About Twenty minutes after, like most days, he was joined by Thor. Now also newly washed and in clean clothes. "What is for today Brother?" he asked taking a piece of bread for himself.

"We're moving forward with our healers room, but need more materials for the building." Loki informed. "Some boards, we settled on oak, better against this climate. Just need to order a bit more."

"Do we have money for that?" Thor asked.

"Barely, but we'll manage." Loki replied. "Doctor Selvig called yesterday, asked if he could come for another visit."

"He's always welcome." Thor stated.

"Somehow I knew that is what you would say, so that's what I told him." Loki smirked. "Oh and summer solstice is coming up, we need to consider what we want to do this year."

Thor shrugged. "Build a fire, slaughter a bore, drink some mead."

"Same as every year." Loki shook his head.

"That's… That's what tradition is." Thor pointed out and Loki smirked.

Yes, their morning conversations were ridiculously boring and about ridiculously mundane things. Who knew, running your own city came with a lot of mundane chores.

Funniest of all though, as it turned out… Loki liked boring and mundane. He had enjoyed these years, he liked this.

"Good morning your royal highness's and majesties!" Sounded a cheerful call from a dark skinned warrior maiden as she waltzed right towards them, and then plummeted down right beside Loki. "So any big plans for today?" she asked blatantly stealing a grape from Lokis plate and popped it into her mouth.

Loki had stopped objecting a very long time ago, it never helped.

"Catch some fish, continue our building projects." Loki replied in a light smirk.

"Geeh, what a surprise." Valkyrie replied grabbing for Lokis tea-cup. She didn't quite manage to reach it though as Loki had managed to take it first and place it further away so Valkyrie couldn't reach it any longer.

"And I trust you will be training our task force." Loki stated holding out a hand where a new cup magically appeared and he put it down in front of Valkyrie, grabbed the tea pot and filled it for her with new tea.

"It's my job." Valkyrie smirked taking her own tea without even as much of a word of thank you. Then took a hefty drink only to yell. "AUCH! Hot!"

"It's tea not whiskey, you are not supposed to just swallow it." Loki rolled his eyes. "Neither are you supposed to swallow Whiskey for that matter! Or mead! Or anything you drink!"

"But how else am I supposed to get through a whole bottle on thirty seconds?" Valkyrie asked making Loki roll his eyes.

Thor smiled as he looked at them, one of his soft very legitimate smiles that reached even his mechanical eyes.

That more than anything proved that Thor felt like Loki, he actually enjoyed these moments.

Yeah, it was nice. Really nice.

* * *

"DADDY!" A girl screamed as she came running straight towards the man waiting for her with open arms. The girl ran straight into his arms and Tony lifted her up.

"Upsie daisy!" Tony pulled the girl up then gasped. "Oh my gosh you're getting heavy… That or I'm just getting old."

"NO!" Morgan objected. "You're just lazy!"

"What?!" Tony turned to her. "Me? Lazy?! Now that's just crazy talk!" he proclaimed. "Didn't I cook dinner yesterday?"

"No you didn't." Morgan grinned. "The man brought it and you put it on plates!"

Tony's face faltered. "Darn it, how did you find out?" he asked.

"Hid in the cupboard, I was going to scare you." Morgan said. "Then I forgot."

Tony sighed deeply. "Darn, plan is ruined. Yes I ordered it, but I arranged it super nicely didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah." The girl grinned wrapping her arms around Tony's neck.

Tony smiled as he carried the girl through the door to their kitchen and dining room where the scent of blueberry pancakes and coffee met them. As well as a woman with strawberry blond hair standing by the stove flipping the small pancakes.

"God I love Sundays." Tony breathed deeply.

"YAAAAY!" Morgan cheered, moving so much that Tony almost dropped her.

"Morgan please." Tony asked and the girl was still again grabbing his neck as she grinned.

Tony shook his head as he walked up to Pepper and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning love." he whispered.

Pepper smiled back at him. "Morning sweet heart."

"Ew gross!" Morgan complained and Tony chuckled. It was funny, when he had been young he had been convinced that becoming domestic would be the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

But really… It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Simply the best! It was so corny as Tony placed Morgan in a chair and Pepper arrived with the pancakes making Morgan scream in delight with her arms up into the air.

Super corny… But so dang great. And then Pepper of course turned to him to give him a little kiss on the mouth.

Tony sighed deeply as he dropped down on a chair, picking up the coffee pot only to get a glimpse of his own ring finger wearing a golden wedding band.

Being married was awesome. And Sundays were the greatest! No working, no buisness meetings. Just them.

Of course Tony had cut down on work, _a lot_. He didn't really need to work, he was one of the riches men on the planet. But he wanted to keep some things in check.

Yeah he actually only worked out of home for about ten hours a week, then he would sometimes tinker in the garage for fun.

Pepper had cut down on work as well, neither did she need to work, not really. She also spend most of her time with family rather than work. Which was a luxury of course, they both knew it.  
  
They had moved into a pretty regular seized house out on the country where anyone barely knew them, they had decided they were going to live like normal people for the most part. It would be so easy to spoil Morgan rotten and give her what-ever she pointed out. But Tony knew very well how that had damaged him as a kid, that he simply hadn't known the value of anything. Plus he always knew when his own parents had tried to buy his love expensive gifts. It was awful, he didn't want Morgan to feel the same.   
No, they would look at other children her age, talk to their parents. See what was normal for them to have and not go overboard. So hard not to just buy that game Morgan wanted but no.. Tony had to ask the little girl to just wish for it for her birthday and Christmas. And then of course, not just buy her all of Disney Land as a birthday present. Then again... Gifts like that wouldn't have made Tony happy when he was a kid. He doubted it would make Morgan happy, this how-ever... She sure seemed happy now. 

It was a bliss, and Sunday they _always_ had the day off. And they _always_ had blueberry pancakes, because it was Tony's favorite.

Luckily as it turned out, they were also Morgans favorites.

Unfortunately not everything was bliss, it was when Tony felt so well he was reminded of a boy… A teenager who had trusted him. Peter, who wasn't even here anymore. And Tony felt like… He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve this kind of happiness.

Why him? And not so many others who deserved it so much more? Why?

* * *

Unknown to both Tony and Loki, it was at that time that a man appeared in a warehouse. Confused he looked around.

"Hank?" he called. "Hope? Jane?" there was no reply. Also he didn't understand… Scott had been on a roof top with the others before he went into the micro verse. Why was he in a ware house? What was this? "GUYS!" Scott Lang yelled as he felt the fear grasp him and he realized, something was wrong. Something was horrible horrible wrong.


	37. What we need to do

For some reason, Loki felt exhausted this day. Perhaps Astrid was right, perhaps he did overwork himself.

His body just felt so heavy and he was laying on his back on the couch in the living room he shared with Thor.

A book open laying on his chest, he thought he was going to read. But he was too tired.

Thor was sitting in his chair holding the controller for his Midgardian computer game. He had already been addicted to the stupid game when Loki made it back. Now though they had worked out a deal.

Thor was only allowed to play his game _after_ the days work was done. And thankfully Thor had fully agreed from the start.

"Come on…" Thor hissed. "No no, don't you dare. NOOOO!" he shouted. "I swear, if I ever find out who that is! I shall smithe him with my axe!"

Loki glanced at the screen to see the user name of this dreadful opponent. N00bmaster69. And Loki sighed deeply. "Thor it's probably just some sixteen year old Midgardian. Just let it go."

Didn't look like Thor had heard him as he continued with the game and it knocked on the door. Loki sighed. "Gonna get that Oh King?" he asked.

There was still no reply, Thor was fully emerged in his game.

"Fine." Loki muttered as he stood up and dragged himself to the door. Man who could it be? It couldn't be Valkyrie, she always just walked in without knocking. All other Asgardians kept away from the royals house.

It was just a hut of course, like what everybody else lived in right now. But at least they were still respectful, and that was honestly kind of nice. Working days were long and Loki had always appreciated his privacy.

"This better be important." Loki murmured as he reached for the door handle and opened it up, only to freeze.

For there, right in front of him. Towering far above Loki was a _massive_ green beast, looking down at him with green eyes.

For a moment there was silence, the two looking at each other. And then Loki closed the door, now standing in front of the closed door.

Finally that got Thors attention and the thunder god turned his head. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Oh _now_ you notice the world around you!" Loki hissed as he turned to Thor. "This one is all yours Thor!" he informed just as the door opened again behind him and Loki shrieked.

"Loki?" Bruce Banners voice came. "Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude."

And Loki twirled back around as he looked up. His face white as a sheet and no words coming out of his mouth.

"Doctor Banner." Thor gasped as he finally stood up, then he looked at the big greens feet. "Space rabbit."

"Yo!" Sounded a voice from below and Loki looked down, he hadn't even noticed the small furry creature standing there. "It's Rocket though!" the creature informed. "My name is _Rocket."_

"That's a Raccoon." Loki commented a bit stunned.

"I am _not_ a raccoon!" Exclaimed the talking raccoon.

Loki held up his hands. "Peace." he asked then sighed. "I assume you're here for Thor. I'll just make myself busy." he pointed over his shoulder and turned about to leave.

"Actually." Bruce stopped him. "We wanted to talk to both of you. We'll probably need all the help we can get."

Loki turned back then frowned slightly. "You would ask the god of deceit for help?" he asked.

Bruce looked seriously at him. "You also want to bring people back right? Everyone taken in the snap? You've been loyal to Asgard. You want to safe them right? That's in your interest. We think that maybe… Maybe we found a way. To bring them back."

Loki halted, so did Thor right behind him. Both were stunned quiet, then Loki turned his head and met Thors stunned eyes. Finally Loki turned back to the two. "That's impossible." he stated. "The Infinity stones are gone, it cannot be undone."

"Brother." Thor laid a hand on his shoulder. "You proved again and again… What we thought impossible, you proved possible. At least we should listen." he stated. "As Asgards leaders, it is our duty to safe those we can. Or at least try if there is a chance. Is that not so?"

Loki glanced down then he looked up again. "Okay." he finally admitted. "We'll listen. But that's all I can promise."

"That's all we ask, for now at least." Bruce smiled kindly.

* * *

Somehow Loki wasn't surprised that Tony was the _only_ one able to actually figured it out… If anyone else claimed they had found a scientific way to create time travel he wouldn't have believed it. But he believed Tony.

Tony had said he had done it, fixed the machine. And they could go to the past.

"What if we mess things up?" Scott Lang asked. "You know, butterfly effect. We'll come back and suddenly the earth is taken over by toad people or something."

Loki sighed. "That's not how it's going to work. Yes we'll travel back in this timeline, but the second we act to change things we'll be creating a split. We'll be creating new time lines, alternative universes so to speak which will go on in each their direction even when we are not there."

"Wow-wow-wow-wow!" Rhodey held out his hands. "Stop, alternative timelines. There are alternative timelines out there?!"

"Alternative timelines, parallel worlds. Yes, an infinite amount of them." Loki sighed deeply. "Each one constantly multiplying itself. It's literately infinite."

"That's crazy." Scott wide-eyed gasped.

"Wow, so the Mandela effect is real." Tony commented. "Neat."

"Don't think too much about it." Nebula commented as she stood.

Loki glanced at her. Tony had kept true to his words. She was honestly beautiful. Sleek and elegant, all her limps made in some kind of blue alloy complimenting her skin tone and her eyes. When she moved it was without a sound. Even her face had gotten itself a slight re-design making her look even more elegant but also pretty cool.

It was obvious to see that Tony had put everything he had into her.

"The important thing is that it can be done." Nebula stated. "It is risky, but that can't be a surprise. If we want to do this we have to run that risk."

Loki glanced down, then he looked up. "I'll do it." he stated.

"I as well." Thor stated and Loki turned to him.

"Thor… At least one of us should stay. What if it goes wrong. Asgard will need a leader." Loki pointed out.

"Loki." Thor looked at him. "I failed in stopping him before… Thanos. I failed. I… I need to do this. Please."

Loki closed his eyes. "I basically handed the Tesserect to him. Lead him to Asgards ship… The fault is not with you. It is with me."

"But I.." Thor tried. "Please Loki! Let me do it! I want to do it! I _need_ to do it!"

Loki squinted his eyes then spoke. "Tony, will the time travel be safe?"

"The travel itself, yeah." Tony stated. "What happens when we _are_ in the past. That's the dangerous part."

"Okay." Loki sighed. "So I can't talk you out of this, and I also wont be able to live with myself if I don't do this. So we both go."

And Thor exhaled deeply then nodded. "Thank you brother."

"Not like you actually needed my approval. You do out rank me." Loki pointed out.

"All the same, I appreciate it." Thor stated.

"So, we're actually doing this?" Scott lang asked.

"Looks like it." Natasha replied.

Clint swallowed. "You really think this will work?"

Tony looked up. "I'll be honest. I have no clue. But we have to try."

Loki looked at him. "Tony, you don't need to go. You have a child."

Tony swallowed as he turned to Loki. "No… I do."

Natasha stepped forward. "Loki is right, you don't need to risk it Tony. You're the only one here having a family who depends on you. There's no need."

"Yes there is." Tony turned to her. "Peter Parker… When I took him in. He became my responsibility. You understand?" he asked. " _I_ dragged him into it, I made him an Avenger! And because of me, he died on a cold planet in outer space! Far away from anything he knew! If there is the slightest chance to bring him back! Then." he halted.

Defeated Natasha looked at him. "He didn't die because of you. Thanos did the snap and half were gone. Even if you hadn't made him an avenger. He would still have turned to dust."

"But at least he would have been at home, with his family." Tony stated. "At least he wouldn't have wasted his final year trying to proof himself to me. Please, let me do this." he asked.

And Natasha nodded. "Okay. You always were stubborn."

Tony smiled defeated. "Yeah." he admitted.

* * *

A huge battlefield, armies of Chitauri, Thanos from another timeline.

Tony had looked defiant, he had put on a gauntlet and lifted his hand. His words had been filled with defiance as he spoke. "I am Iron Man!" and then a snap.

It had worked, the enemies had turned to dust. But at what price.

"TONY!" Pepper had screamed as she ran for the figure laying on the ground. "Tony! Tony please!" she asked.

A pair of exhausted eyes turned to her, then a small smile. "Pepper." he stated and Pepper gasped.

No… It couldn't be… It couldn't.

"MOVE!"

Without any warning Pepper was shoveled aside by a demi god in green who kneeled down and grabbed Tony's face, his hands shimmering in green.

"Lo… LOKI!" Pepper gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing! Saving his life!" Loki hissed. "I am _not_ going to be in this kind of debt to you! _STARK!"_ he hissed.

"Oh… Oh god!" Pepper gasped.

"BROTHER!" Thor came running then his eyes widened. "Brother, are you?"

"What… What is he doing?" Pepper asked nervously.

"He… He's sharing his Sedir." Thor gasped. "But that… That's dangerous! Loki!"

Without warning another figure came, this one wearing blue robes and a red cape. He also knelt by Tony's side and held out his hands now shining orange.

Loki glanced up. "Midgardian sorcerer?" he asked. "That's new."

Doctor Strange smirked bitterly. "Perhaps not as new as you thought." he commented. "This is bad, the gauntlet has destroyed all his insides. I'll keep his heart and lungs running. You make repairs!"

"Understood." Loki replied as he closed his eyes and then there was quiet.

People started to gather as the two magicians were working, green and golden light mixing as Tony was laying there with closed eyes.

Time dragged on… Minutes became an hour, one hour became several. And everyone was quiet.

The sun had gone down long ago now. Someone had brought lamps, Thor didn't know who. He stayed close to his brother. He knew what would happen the second Loki stopped.

As the first rays of sun emerged Lokis magic retracted and the second it did. Loki fell to the ground. "Brother!" Thor hurried him and turned the younger god around. His skin was white, his eyes closed.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"He shared his Sedir." Thor explained again. "He completely drained himself for magic, so he has gone into a deep sleep to regain it. It.. It's okay. He'll be in this sleep for a while but he will wake… Eventually."

"When?" Bruce asked.

"I… I don't know." Thor admitted. "I never seen him go on for so long before. It might be a while, maybe a month." he admitted.

"What about Tony?" Pepper asked with tears in her eyes.

"We repaired as much damage as we could for now." Strange informed, deep bags under his eyes. "At least he is stable and out of immediate life danger. But you ought to move him to a hospital for observation. Excuse me." and then he fell too, down on the ground.

"People! Line up!" T'Chella shouted. "Get all three of them into the ambulance. But be careful! Especially in regards to Stark! HULK! You're strong, carry Tony. Thor you take Loki! Steve Rogers, would you take Doctor Strange?"

All agreed at ones and picked up each their patients to carefully carry them to the ambulance which had been waiting there for hours.


	38. Waking

Tony groaned, trying to get through the fog.

But then he kind of changed his mind… It hurt… everything hurt. Inside out, everything hurt. Okay bad idea, I wanna go back to sleep.

"Tony." sounded a voice, a female voice.

Pepper? … No, not Pepper. Much more restrained.

"Tony Stark." Sounded the voice again, a little more stern. "If you can wake up, do so."

Tony groaned, that hurt too. His throat also hurt.

"Don't be pathetic, wake up." The voice asked sternly.

Only one woman spoke like that and Tony groaned. "Nebula?" he asked.

"Oh, so you are awake. About time." Replied the voice.

Slowly, Tony opened his eyes to be hit by the sharp light hurting his eyes and the voice beside him.

"Yes, he is waking up. He just talked to me."

Tony turned his head to see the blurry vision of a blue alien holding something in her hand, a cellphone or a walky talky, something like that.

"Yes, I think it's entirely appropriate to call his wife."

"Pepper." Tony breathed in a hoarsh voice. "She's not here?"

"You've been unconscious for two weeks Tony." Nebula replied. "She couldn't stay here all the time. But she has rented a hotel room with Morgan next door. And been here every day, usually two or three times a day, she was here this morning as well, and if her habits holds she would be here in another hour regardless of things."

"Oh." Tony spoke emptily. "And you.."

"We've taken turns." Nebula admitted. "There's always been someone in here to look over you."

"We?" Tony asked.

They didn't get any further as the door opened and in stepped a man, Tony turned his head to blink surprised. He knew this man, tall, dark hair, gray stripes on the side of his head. Blazing blue eyes but… "Where's the cape?" he asked.

The man, Strange, he looked oddly normal. Just normal pants and form fitting blazer. Tony knew high quality tailors clothes when he saw it. This was smart tailors clothes he wouldn't mind be wearing himself.

Strange lifted an eyebrow. "Do _you_ wear your iron man suite all day every day?" he asked, then he walked over to Tony and picked up the board at his feet taking a look. "Blood pressure, still low." he mumbled. "Good news is that at least your heart rate is stablizing."

Tony groaned as he laid back. "Nothing personal dude, but I would rather that a _real_ doctor look at my vitals."

Strange glared at him. "I _am_ a real doctor!" he snapped.

"Seriously?" Tony asked sightly disbelieving.

Strange huffed. "If you must know, _I_ graduated top of my class John Hopskins university with a major in Neuroscience! I have since been named top Neurosurgeon in the world, multiple times! My body of scientific papers is now used in education at Harvard and Hopskins as well as other educations concerning itself with neuroscience worth it salt! Needless to say I won a couple of awards and prices."

"All right, shesh calm down." Tony rolled his eyes. "Gotta admit that sounds weird. So worlds leading Neurosurgeon quit to become a wizard? I mean, what's the story here?"

Stranges glare only intensified.

"Shesh, fragile ego much?" Tony asked as he laid back.

"Men with fragile ego's, never heard that one before." Nebula commented unimpressed. "Do you desire to hear of the time I was captured at this slave moon with a demi god who would deny he was a midget and an inventor who would endlessly complain about his works not being perfect _and_ he wouldn't shut it with his so called conquests at home."

"Okay point taken." Tony groaned. "Speaking of Lokes… He… He saved me right?" he asked. "Is he here too?"

Nebula sighed. "They took him to New Asgard." she then admitted. "Everyone agreed they knew better how to handle him. He has also yet to wake up."

"Huh?" Tony asked.

Strange turned back towards them. "Loki is a creature of magic, basically. He has a magic core, and he poured magic directly from this core and into you. But thus also drained himself, his very core. To replenish this very magic he has entered a deep sleep. Thor has speculated it could be a month before he wakes."

"But… He'll be all right?" Tony asked.

"That we cannot say for sure." Strange admitted. "But I do believe the greatest likelihood is that he will be. I wouldn't worry, Thor will be sure to provide the best care. He seemed very worried and haven't left Lokis side himself. For now, you should honestly just worry about yourself. I trust I wont have to tell you just how lucky you are. By all accounts you should have died after using the gauntlet."

Tony swallowed then nodded. "Yeah." he admitted. "I know… You helped too right? Thank you, Doctor."

Strange looked at him a bit then finally smiled just as the door opened.

"Tony?"

This time, it was the right voice and Tony turned his head, his heart leaping. "Pepper." he breathed as Pepper walked in, fell to her knees beside his bed and kissed him on the mouth before letting go. Barely did Tony registre that Nebula stood up from the chair and left the room to give them privacy.

Tony smiled. "Heh… Tired of my shit yet?" he asked Pepper.

"Lucky for you I just can't let go of you." Pepper commented brushing his cheek. "You've always been so bad for my health." she sighed deeply.

"Sorry." Tony blushed. "Erhm Peps… Morgan?" he asked.

Pepper turned her head. "It's all right, you can come in with her." she assured and then two figures came.

A skinny teenager holding the hand of a little girl.

Tony's eyes widened by the sight of the teen whom smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Hello." The teen spoke shyly. "Mr Stark."

"Peter." Tony swallowed just as Morgan let go of Peters hand and rushed inside, tears in her eyes as she cried.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYY!" Morgan screamed running to his bed, grabbing his blanket as she stood there and cried. "Wuaaaaaah!"

"Morgan. Ssssh, Morgan it's okay." Tony tried though his chest was tightening. Now Morgan crawled up on the bed and up on Tonys chest grabbing his neck as she cried.

"Daddy don't die!" Morgan cried loudly.

"No no, of course not." Tony breathed lifting a sore arm to gently stroke her back. "It's okay, it's okay!" he looked at Pepper who looked very tired, but smiled relieved.

"It's been scary the last two weeks." Pepper admitted. "You didn't wake up, and they could not tell for sure if you ever would. Not even Doctor Strange."

"Who knew that was his actual real name." Peter commented rubbing his neck, earning a glare of his own from the Doctor in question. Peter cleared his throat. "Sure did look freaky, you being hooked up to all those machines and stuff."

"I… I wasn't sure if I should allow Morgan to see it or not." Pepper admitted. "She already knew something was wrong before she saw you, I couldn't get her to sleep. Then I decided she deserved to see her dad." she bit her lip.

Tony sighed defeated as he held Morgan. "I get it." he assured. "Morgan listen, it'll be okay. I'm okay."

Peter sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Morgan, why don't you tell your dad about what we did yesterday."

Morgan sniffed as she looked up. "We… We went to the arcade." she swallowed.

"And you killed it at whack a mole." Peter smiled kindly. "Children version." he informed Tony.

"OH YEAH!" Morgan sat up. "Mom! Mom do you have it?!" she asked.

Pepper chuckled as she found her purse and pulled out a small pink stuffed bunny which Morgan reached for and Pepper put it in her hands.

"Dad look! I won this! At Whack a mole!" Morgan gasped. "It's for you!"

"Wow, that's quite something." Tony smiled.

Morgan nodded. "Uncle Peter said you would love it!"

"And I do!" Tony smiled then glanced at Peter. "Uncle?" he asked.

Peter shrugged. "I kind of like it." he stated. "It's not like I have any siblings, when else will I ever be able to claim that title?"

"Peter has been a real trooper." Pepper informed Tony. "Taken Morgan to get ice-cream when I… erhm." she swallowed. "When I needed a break." she sighed.

"It was nice, I was happy to do it Mrs Stark." Peter stated. "And I would love to continue!" he stated. "That is… If you're okay with it."

Tony smiled drowsily at Peter. "You want to earn some cash being a baby sitter?" he asked. "Sure, you're hired kid." and he yawned deeply.

"We should go." Pepper smiled. "You need to rest."

"But mom!" Morgan objected.

"I know!" Peter held up a hand. "Remember yesterday, I told you if you won the pink bunny Mister Stark would become better for sure. I was right, wasn't I?"

Morgan gaped, her eyes big as tea cups.

"Here's the next step. You gotta win the blue bunny too! Then Mister Stark will be even better tomorrow." Peter informed.

"MOOOOM!" Morgan screamed. "We need to go to the Arcade! Now!"

"Peter, would you take her?" Pepper asked. "I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"Sure thing Mrs Stark." Peter nodded as he stood up from the chair. "Come on Morgan." he took the little girl pulling her up. First then did Tony remember that the kid actually had superhuman strength, it was easy for him to carry around a five year old, in spite of his scrawny appearance. "It was good seeing you Mister Stark! I'm so glad you're doing better!"

Tony smiled. "It was good seeing you too Parker." he informed and he swallowed.

Peter smiled then turned around carrying Morgan with him. "Are you hungry Morgan? You barely ate any breakfast."

"I… Yeah." Morgan admitted.

"You want to go pick up some nuggets?" Peter asked and the response came.

"Yeah." as the door closed.

Tony smiled as he looked after the two then up at Pepper. "He's a good kid." he stated.

Pepper nodded now taking a seat herself in the empty chair. "Yeah. And he's been very worried about you. We all have."

"Again, define _we_ please." Tony asked.

"Well you know. Me, Morgan and Peter obviously." she stated. "Nebula, Thor, Steve, Rhodey, Happy, Sam, Clint, Natasha." Pepper counted fingers. "Where do you think all those came from?" she pointed to Tony's other side.

Tony blinked and turned his head to see what would have to be an entire flower shop of flowers in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Doctor Strange has been worried too." Pepper assured and Strange shook his head. "We all have."

Tony smiled lightly and reached out taking Peppers hand. "How am I allowed to be this lucky?" he asked.

"You deserve it love." Pepper assured as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep."

Tony nodded as he was laying. "Pepper… please stay a while."

"That's what I was counting on." Pepper assured as she pulled out a book from her purse and started to read, not leaving the chair.

Tony smiled, then he sighed deeply. Hearing Pepper turning a page now and again, he drifted to comfortable sleep.


	39. Family

Thor sighed deeply as he looked at his brothers thin pale face.

Still unmoving. Like porcelain. That's what Loki looked like, a life seized fragile porcelain doll. You would have to pay extremely close attention to even catch his breathing.

There were times Thor couldn't see it and he got terrified, he would stare intensely on Lokis chest until he finally saw it left and he would exhale in relief.

It had been over six weeks now though… Tony had woken up about two weeks after battle, he had been released from hospital and additional week after and was now home with his family who took care of him. And Thor was happy for that.

But Loki had still to move.

If you looked closely, you could see the green particles floating around Loki. The color of his sedir.

It was not the first time Thor had seen someone enter this kind of sleep… No. His own father, would do the same to restore his body and magic. Keep himself alive.

There were major differences though.

Thor hadn't known, but Odin had been _way_ past his prime and suffered from countless of injuries from wars past.

Basically, Odin should have died even before Thor was born. But he cheated death itself by going into Odin sleep ones every hundred or so years.

Odin sleep meant drawing on the power from Ygdrasil itself, let it refill the one who slept. Replenish their magic and life energy.

Again though there were differences at play here. Asgard had been positioned right at the centre of Ygdrasil itself, so Odin had been able to take energy directly from the trunk. Now though, they were out among the branches so the energy was much weaker.

And further more, Odin had never been _this_ drained from magic when entering sleep… His old wounded body wouldn't have allowed it. He would have died before even entering sleep.

So Loki had spend far more of his magic than Odin ever had, and he was way further away from the life bringing energy Ygdrasil could give.

Thor desperately wished he knew more, how long this could take, if it was helping. Unfortunately the only one who _would_ be able to tell was Loki himself. And he was the one under this deep sleep…. Of course.

It didn't make it any easier that Lokis absent could truly be felt when it came to the running of Asgard.

Thor already knew Loki had worked really had, and made such a big difference. He had even made it a point to thank Loki regularly.

But yeah, it still felt surprising when he wasn't here. Thor was king, he had to step up! It was his duty!

He had to go through the papers and plan his meetings himself! It was the least he could do.

Even if the fact they were now twice as many Asgardians so Thor _also_ had to deal with city planning, new houses that needed to be build. Figure out who could house guests for now, distribute what-ever little food they had. Spend their money wisely and only on essentials.

Of course everything was essentials when their numbers had just doubled and the newcomers had nothing.

Only the clothes they wore, no beds, no houses, nothing.

Loki wake up, I need your help!

"Sleeping beauty still at it?" A woman asked as she entered, a dark skinned warrior maiden.

Thor sighed deeply. "Aye." turning to Valkyrie. "And I don't know for how long, he could wake this second or it could be another hundred years! I don't know!"

"Sorry." Valkyrie glanced down.

"It's okay… He knew what he was doing." Thor sighed deeply. "If he didn't do it, Friend Stark would have died. It was a noble action. Even if it was risky."

"Every time he does something noble it has to be stupidly risky huh?" Valkyrie asked then shook her head. "That idiot."

"Awwww, sounds like you're worried about me."

Both people raised their heads, that voice, it was unmistakable. Wide-eyed they both turned to the body laying on Lokis bed, as unmoving as ever.

"Huh?" Valkyrie blinked. "Tho-Thor. Did you just hear."

Thors eyes were on the body, slowly he stepped forward. Then waved his hand through the body, it just vanished right through and the illusion broke into a thousand green particles.

Valkyrie gaped. "What in the?"

Next second Valkyrie felt a poke on her shoulder and she screamed as she turned around to stand face to face with the bloody god of Mischief.

"Hey." Loki grinned.

"You… YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Valkyrie shouted launching for him, only for Loki to vanish again in a shimmer and land next to Thor, grinning at her.

Thor smirked as he looked down, shook his head. His brother was the god of mischief, there was no helping that. And he let out a big laughter as he grabbed Loki. "BROTHER! HAHAHAHA!" he picked Loki up in a crushing embrace.

"Urgh!" Loki gasped for breath then smirked. "Hello Thor."

And Loki was finally put down again. "Are you hale?" Thor asked concerned grabbing Lokis shoulders, seriously looking him over. "Do you need anything? Is everything all right?"

Loki smirked. "I'm fine." he assured. "I even feel quite refreshed." he informed as he stretched his arms and yawned. "Perhaps I should do that ones in a while, just to fill up on energy."

"Please don't do it for six weeks again." Thor asked.

"I wasn't intending to." Loki stated then shrugged. "But one never know. _You_ keep getting into situations where you need me to put myself at my limits." he commented. "Speaking of which." he turned around. "I think it's time to take that loan Stark has always offered us. We really ought to prioritize that house building. And with double the citizens we can divide the work. We ought to decide who should focus on fishing and who on house building."

Thor gaped. "You already thought of all of that?"

"Oh I know everything you've done the last six weeks." Loki smirked turning back to Thor and bowed as he smirked. "Remember when Odin fell into Odin sleep? He could still see all that happened within Asgards borders. Roaming the corridors in his astral form while his body was resting. I've been with you, and I appreciate you're trying but things are a mess!" he stated. "First though!" he held up a finger. "Tea! I need a good cup of tea! I'm going to go find Astrid!"

Valkyrie lifted an eyebrow. "You could just make your own tea."

"Why would I do that?" Loki asked then he smirked and winked at them before he vanished in a shimmer.

"Wow… He sure is full of energy." Valkyrie commented.

"He's been sleeping for six weeks." Thor reminded her then chuckled as he shook his head.

* * *

Tony had now healed, Loki was more energetic than ever. And Nebula was doing just fine.

Ones again all three of them were collected, they weren't alone though.

Nebula was standing in front of a spaceship, and behind her a small group of aliens and just one half human. Together they were the guardians of the Galaxy.

"So…" Tony looked t her. "You're really going?"

Nebula nodded. "I thank you, both of you. For housing me and Rocket in the last four years. How-ever, for all this time. I was only ever a guest in either of your houses."

"If you desire more, you could stay." Loki offered.

"I do desire more." Nebula informed. "I didn't know before, but when I saw you. Either of you, with your family… You got to return home. You lived with families. I desire that."

Tony blinked then he smiled. Loki smiled as well as Thor put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"So you think this is…" Tony hesitated.

Gamora stepped up beside Nebula. "Yes." she stated firmly. "She _is_ my sister."

Rocket stepped forward crossing his arms. "And we're family! Warts and all!"

"I am Groot!" The tree alien agreed.

"Yup." Peter Quill smirked. "Was kind of a messy beginning. But she's one of ours all right. A Guardian of the Galaxy."

Tony smiled. "Having a family is pretty fucking fantastic." he admitted. "Both the super hero team kind of family and the domestic kind."

"It can also be pretty noisy." Loki sighed deeply.

Nebula stepped forward until she stood in front of Tony. She was a pretty tall woman, half a head taller than Tony so he had to glance up. "My sister has tried to teach me how to do these, but I am not very good. Please accept regardless." she asked as she leaned over, and hugged Tony.

The hug was stiff, it was awkward. But Tony smiled. He had never seen Nebula show any kind of affection. Especially not the physical kind and he returned it as he smiled. "Thank you Nebula." he stated as Nebula let go and she turned to Loki.

Loki smirked, as if teasing Nebula and then she leaned forward also giving Loki a hug.

And Loki, actually returned it too. Wrapped his arms around Nebula and squished until they both let go. Then Nebula stepped back.

"Who ever knew. Being stuck with you two idiots in a hollowed moon might have been one of the few good things that ever happened to me." Nebula commented.

Loki smirked. "It was my luck you two were there."

"Ditto." Tony held up a hand. "I… I'm going to miss you Nebs." he stated.

Nebula looked at him. "I'm going to miss you too." she admitted. "And you." she looked at Loki. "I guess."

Loki smirked.

"Well." Peter Quill smirked. "Time to go gang."

The odd group all nodded and one by one went into the spaceship, Nebula the last one. She walked up and turned around looking at them as the door slowly closed, blocking Nebula from view and then. The spaceship took off.

Tony, Loki and Thor standing as they watched the spaceship disappear.

"Shit… I really am going to miss her." Tony commented looking at the spot where the spaceship had vanished. "And you're all the way over here in bloody Norway."

"You could always come for a visit." Loki invited. "I'm sure Thor would love it." he glanced at Thor.

"AYE!" Thor grinned. "Any time my friend!"

Tony smirked as he shook his head. "Maybe I should." he then admitted. "Bring the family."

"Just wait until we build more houses, we kind of lack space right now." Loki sighed deeply.

"Sure." Tony nodded. "You do know you don't have to pay the loan back right? You can keep the money if you want."

"How many times do I need to say it?!" Loki asked annoyed. "I am _not_ going to be in debt to _you!"_

And Tony chuckled. "Prideful as ever Lokes. Fine, if you say so. Take your time then. Pay back at your own pace." he smirked and he sighed. "Man, I'm just happy things turned out so well."

Loki exhaled deeply. "I share that sentiment."

"Tony, could we offer you a drink before you head home?" Thor offered.

"You know what." Tony looked up at him. "Sure! Why not?" he asked. "Do they have any special crafts here in Norway? Uh, and I should try meatballs now I am here shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Meatballs are most delicious." Thor chuckled as he guided Tony with him.

Loki smirked as he saw the two walk and then he took a few running steps so he was next to them. "You need to be quick with them though, or Thor just eats them all!"

"Yeah I bet!" Tony laughed loudly.

"I promise I wont eat them all." Thor rolled his eyes and Loki snickered as he walked side by side with the other two.

Things were all right now, and that was all that mattered.

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And this was the end of the story!
> 
> A big thank you to EVERYONE who read! It means a lot.  
> And remember, if you liked this I have written other MCU stories. Mostly Loki centred. My personal favorites are "Mischief on Misgard." and "Take me back."
> 
> I actually don't think this one is that good, those other two I think are. But well, only read if you feel like it. Would be great though.
> 
> Thank you again! Have a good day and enjoy. Moonybird :)


End file.
